Girls at the Rock Show
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Hidup Hermione berubah ketika seorang public figure terkenal dan digilai banyak wanita, Draco Malfoy, memasuki hidupnya yang hanya sebagai anak dokter gigi. Ditambah lagi, kehadiran kakak tirinya dari Amerika membuat hidup Hermione semakin berwarna. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? warning: OC, AU, OOC. COMPLETE
1. Come Late and Ready for the Concert

**_lagi cari ide buat "My Heart Belongs To You" malah nemunya fic baru._**

**_bikin yang ini gara-gara baca sebuah fic yang menceritakan mereka-mereka di dunia muggle_**

**_aku jd tertarik buat bikin. tp gak tau berhasil apa gak._**

**_intinya, Don't Like Don't Read :)_**

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warnings: aneh, non-penyihir, gaje,

Pairing: masih rahasia :p

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat dan keriting itu berlari dari gerbang sekolahnya. Seragamnya kusut. Dia berlari sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Wajahnya gusar. Diliriknya sekali lagi arloji di tangannya memastikan dia tidak salah melihat jam pagi itu.

"Gawat! Jam pertama pelajaran Biologi! Pasti Mrs. McGonagall akan memarahiku habis-habisan dan menyuruhku berdiri di koridor sampai jamnya selesai!" gerutu si gadis.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin dan tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang ditabraknya saat dia berlari. Bel sudah berdering saat dia menuju kelasnya.

"Oh! Kenapa kelasku terlalu jauh!" gerutu gadis itu lagi. Dia tidak memperdulikan rok abu-abunya yang pendek tersingkap saat dia berlari.

Gadis itu tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Berharap dia tidak menemukan wajah angker McGonagall yang siap memberi hukuman apa saja kepadanya karena terlambat.

"P-p-p-permisi." Kata gadis berambut cokelat itu ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya terdengar jelas. Guru yang sedang ada di dalam kelas mendengarnya. Dia menyuruh seorang anak membukakakan pintu.

"Oh, Miss Granger." kata guru itu licin. Nadanya rendah tetapi bagaikan sambaran petir bagi gadis itu. Gadis itu masih ngos-ngosan di tempatnya.

"Masuk." kata sang guru dingin. Gadis itu menurut dan masuk ke kelasnya.

Dilihatnya wanita tinggi dengan setelan blus berwarna merah marun dan rambut putih itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau terlambat?" tanya guru yang katanya Mrs. McGonagall itu.

"I-i-iya, Miss." kata gadis itu gugup.

"Hermione Granger!" kata Mrs. McGonagall galak. Gadis yang bernama Hermione itu menatap matanya. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Dia menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir gurunya ini menipis.

"S-s-saya s-s-siap untuk d-d-diberi hukuman a-a-a-apapun, Miss." Kata Hermione gugup.

"Saya sedang tidak ingin memberikan hukuman untuk saat ini mengingat reputasimu cukup bagus di sekolah. Jadi kau dibolehkan untuk duduk. Dan bukan berarti ini karena reputasi Hermione bagus dia bebas dari hukuman selanjutnya!" kata Mrs. McGonagall tegas saat mendengar cibiran dari anak-anak yang tidak setuju dengan bebasnya Hermione dari lubang neraka.

.

.

.

"Hermione, mengapa kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya seorang anak berambut merah saat jam istirahat di kantin.

"Oh, tadi malam aku mengurus ibuku yang sakit, Ginny. Jadinya, aku tidur terlalu larut. Ayahku masih ada tugas di Perancis." kata Hermione sambil mengaduk-aduk spaghetti-nya.

"Tapi kita jadi kan menonton konser band malam ini di Milton Keynes?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ginny itu. Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba ada seoranng anak laki-laki berkulit gelap menghampiri mereka berdua. Dean. Begitu nama yang tertempel di jas berwarna merahnya.

"Kau akan pergi berdua?" tanya Dean.

"Tidak, kami bersama Pansy. Entah hari ini aku belum melihatnya. Sepertinya dia..." belum selesai Ginny bicara, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Siap untuk konser The UnderPants malam ini?" tanya gadis itu histeris. Hermione terbelalak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"SIAP!" kata seisi kantin. Ginny juga ikut-ikutan.

"Kau tidak, Mione?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Er-aku tak tahu, Pansy. Nanti kalau aku bisa, aku akan mengirimkan SMS kepadamu." kata Hermione tersenyum. Gadis yang bernama Pansy itu kecewa.

"Ah, niatnya ingin bersenang-senang bertiga! Aku juga baru putus dari Carlos! Ayolah ayolah, Mione!" rujuk Pansy. Hermione kaget.

"Kau? Putus? Carlos? Kok bisa?" tanya Ginny yang menanyakannya lebih dulu.

Pansy tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia menyebalkan." katanya lalu duduk di sebelah mereka dan ber-argumen seru tentang band yang akan disaksikannya malam ini.

The UnderPants adalah band yang sangat terkenal saat itu. Semua remaja membicarakannya terutama para gadis. Memang, penampilan ke-4 personil nya mampu membuat para gadis remaja berteriak histeris.

Terutama Pansy Parkinson, gadis yang terkenal pesolek di sekolahnya. Begitu The UnderPants mengadakan konser di dekat komplek rumah mereka-yang kebetulan bersamaan- langsung mengajak sahabatnya, Hermione dan Ginny untuk menontonnya.

Sebenarnya, Hermione kurang tertarik untuk menonton konser seperti itu. Karena dia memang kurang tertarik dengan band yang beraliran rock seperti The UnderPants. Tetapi, keburu Pansy sudah membelikan tiket dan mengajaknya, tak mungkin ditolak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>gimana? gaje ya?<em>**

**_tolong review ya, review kalian menentukan dilanjut atau tidaknya fiction yang bercerita kehidupan mereka di muggle_**

**_tolong dibantu ya ya ya :D  
><em>**


	2. Unexpected(Half)Brother and The Concert

**_fic ini menceritakan Hermione dan kawan-kawannya sebagai seorang muggle_**

**_non magic dan ada tokoh yg ditambah-tambahin_**

**_selamat membaca! :D_**

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 2"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling. Tetapi jika ada nama yg asing, itu hanya ada dalam imajinasiku

Pairing: guess who? XD

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Warning: non magic, muggles, alurnya rada berantakan

Hermione sedang membaca bukunya setelah pulang sekolah di kamarnya. Hari ini, pulang agak awal karena guru-guru ada rapat penting untuk menyambut liburan musim panas yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Tiba-tiba, dering telepon terdengar dari ruang tengah. Hermione berlari menuruni tangga dan buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hello, Grangers Family, dengan siapa ini?" Tanya Hermione sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ini Logan. Mrs. Granger ada?" tanya suara di seberang. Suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah agak dewasa. Mungkin usianya baru 20 tahunan.

"Mum sedang sakit. Jadi tidak mungkin untuk menerima telepon. Kalau ada pesan, mungkin bisa disampaikan ke saya saja." kata Hermione sopan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung. Logan siapa?

"Oh, Mum sakit? Baiklah, sampaikan padanya aku sudah ada di bandara. 10 menit lagi mungkin akan tiba di rumahmu." kata laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Logan tersebut dengan aksen seperti bukan orang Inggris. Hermione bengong sambil memegang gagang teleponnya.

"B-b-baiklah."

"Okay, bye." kata laki-laki itu. Hermione tidak sempat menjawab karena telepon sudah ditutup.

Hermione ke kamar ibunya dan didapati ibunya sedang membaca buku juga. Buku yang ada di tangan Hermione langsung diletakkan di meja dan dia duduk di samping ibunya. Dilihat wajahnya sudah agak mendingan karena tadi malam masih sangat pucat. Hermione mengelus tangan ibunya yang membuat ibunya kaget kedatangan Hermione yang mendadak itu.

"Oh, Mione, ada apa?" tanya ibunya dengan suara lemah.

"Er-tadi ada telepon. Dari laki-laki, bernama-er-siapa, ya? Lupa." kata Hermione. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal. Wajahnya tampak serius seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Siapa?" tanya ibunya dengan sabar dan lemah.

"Lo-Lo-Longan, eh, Logan. Iya, namanya Logan." Jawab Hermione seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang sangat sulit.

"Oh, Logan. Dia sudah tiba di Inggris?" tanya ibunya. Dahi Hermione semakin berkerut. Kenapa ibunya tahu kalau si Logan itu sudah ada di Inggris? Memang, siapa _sih_ Logan itu?

"Memang Logan siapa, Mum?" tanya Hermione. Tetapi ibunya malah tersenyum. Hermione memajukan bibirnya lima senti yang membuat ibunya tertawa. Akhirnya, Hermione keluar dari kamar ibunya untuk mengambilkan makan siang untuk ibunya.

Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil banyak-banyak makanan yang ada di meja. Untuk persediaan jika ibunya ingin ngemil atau makan. Bagaimanapun juga, ibunya harus makan banyak. Begitu pikir Hermione.

Saat kembali ke kamar ibunya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah deru mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Hermione berdiri di dekat dapur dan saat itu juga, terdengar orang menyeret koper juga ada suara langkah kaki. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun diketuk.

Hermione sedikit menggerutu karena dia sedang membawa banyak makanan. Dia agak kesal lalu menaruh makanannya kembali di meja makan. Dia berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Saat sudah tiba di pintu depan, dia membuka pintu tersebut. Saat dibukanya, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan dengan senyum mengembang membuat dia sangat tampan.

Rambutnya agak berantakan tetapi membuat dia terlihat sangat tampan. Warnanya cokelat tua atau bahkan mendekati hitam. Matanya cokelat madu. Sama seperti matanya. Badannya tinggi tegap dan bidang. Hermione terpana sejenak melihatnya. Bahkan dia mengakui bahwa dia memang sangat tampan. Tetapi, siapa dia? Sekilas senyumnya mirip ibunya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Hermione yang sudah sadar dari keterpanaannya itu. Senyum laki-laki itu terus mengembang membuat Hermione tak sanggup menahan debar jantungnya.

"Logan. Logan Diamond." kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Hermione bersalaman.

"Maaf? Logan Diamond? Belum pernah dengar." kata Hermione berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Mungkin aku akan menjelaskan padamu jika kau mengizinkan aku masuk." kata Logan yang masih tersenyum terus itu. Hermione menepuk dahinya lalu tertawa. Dia lupa untuk menyuruh laki-laki super tampan ini masuk.

"Oh, aku lupa. Mari masuk." kata Hermione sambil mempersilahkan Logan masuk. Laki-laki itu akhirnya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Hermione masuk ke dalam. Dia ingin memberi tahu kepada ibunya bahwa si Logan itu sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Mum, Logan itu sudah datang." kata Hermione setelah sampai di kamar ibunya. Ibunya terlihat sumringah mendengar berita dari Hermione. Dia berusaha berdiri dan langsung dibantu oleh Hermione.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Logan sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Kopernya masih bertengger manis di dekat kaki Logan.

"Logan," panggil ibunya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira melihat ibu Hermione itu. Hermione mengangkat alis. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang asal-usul Logan ini.

Dia menyuruh ibunya duduk terlebih dahulu lalu dia duduk di samping ibunya yang terlihat sangat sumringah ini. Hermione gugup dipandangi terus oleh Logan ini sampai akhirnya, ibunya angkat bicara.

"Mione, kau sudah kenal dengan laki-laki ini?" tanya ibunya. Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya yang dari tadi menunduk. Dia memandang ibunya dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, Mum akhirnya harus menceritakan ini juga." lanjut ibunya. Alis Hermione naik tinggi sekali. Dia semakin penasaran. Maksudnya apa?

"Jadi, dulu sebelum Mum memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris, Mum sudah menikah dengan pacar Mum di perguruan tinggi. Waktu itu, kami baru lulus perguruan tinggi. Pacar Mum langsung melamar Mum dan beberapa bulan kemudian kami menikah. Setelah tiga bulan menikah, Mum mengandung seorang bayi yang kata dokter bayi laki-laki. Bayi tersebut adalah Logan. Tetapi, baru lima bulan Logan di dalam kandungan Mum, suami Mum kecelakaan truk dan akhirnya meninggal. Setelah Logan lahir, Mum menitipkannya kepada adik ayah Logan. Uncle Joe. Setelah itu, Mum pindah ke Inggris dan bertemu dengan ayahmu yang sama-sama menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tempat Mum bekerja." jelas ibu Hermione itu. Hermione melongo mendengar cerita itu. Logan pun mengangguk-angguk tanda bahwa itu benar.

Hermione masih melongo. Memang sih, ada kesamaan antara dirinya dan Logan, yaitu memiliki mata cokelat madu dan senyum seperti ibunya.

"Usiamu berapa?" tanya Hermione kemudian menanyakan Logan.

"20." jawab Logan singkat sambil nyengir membuat Hermione semakin terpana. Sayang, dia itu kakak tirinya.

"So, you are my stepbrother?" tanya Hermione agak gugup. Logan mengangguk ceria. Hanya terpaut dua tahun dengan usia Hermione. Saat ini, dia berusia 18 tahun dan sedang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di St. James Sciences School.

"Aku akan meneruskan kuliahku di Inggris. Karena Uncle Joe bulan lalu meninggal, dan aku tidak mau menyusahkan Aunt Marry, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris. Ikut ibu kandungku. Kata Mum, ayahmu sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal di Inggris." Kata Logan semangat. Hermione mengangkat alis lagi. Dilihatnya, tipikal orang cerdas. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu menduduki peringkat teratas di sekolahnya.

"Oke. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kamar di sebelah kamarku." Kata Hermione yang sudah tidak penasaran lagi. Semuanya sudah terjawab. Tetapi, kini masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dia minta izin kepada ibunya untuk menonton konser di Milton Keynes nanti malam.

Akhirnya, mereka mengobrol biasa. Tentang sekolah, kabar, dan Hermione masih lucu mendengar aksen Logan sebagai orang Amerika tulen. Walaupun ibunya dulu sempat di Amerika lama, tetapi aksen Inggrisnya masih sangat kental. Berbeda dengan Logan yang memang benar-benar Amerika. Sepintas, Hermione agak kurang suka dengan cara bicara Logan yang terdengar _sok keren_. Tetapi, memang begitu aksen orang Amerika.

Hermione juga sudah mengontrol emosinya. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup lagi jika melihat senyum Logan merekah yang mampu membuat wanita manapun melayang. Mungkin Pansy atau Ginny akan berebut untuk minta dikenalkan dengan Logan jika sudah melihatnya. Ah! Dia hampir lupa dengan Pansy. Tetapi, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan konser nanti malam itu.

Akhirnya dia mengajak Logan untuk melihat kamarnya. Sekalian untuk meneruskan bacaannya yang tadi sempat terhenti gara-gara telepon Logan.

.

.

.

"Logan, mau tidak kau menemani Mum malam ini?" tanya Hermione saat sore hari. Logan sedang bermain game di kamarnya.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Logan sambil terus fokus terhadap game nya.

"Aku akan menonton konser di Milton Keynes. Aku sudah janji kepada teman-temanku. Mau ya?" pinta Hermione setengah merujuk. Logan mengangkat alis. Lalu ada seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya mengingatkan sahabat Hermione yang selalu menyeringai seperti itu. Harry Potter.

"Ada syaratnya." kata Logan dengan seringai nakalnya membuat dia semakin tampan. Hermione sudah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan manyun.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione yang sudah mulai dekat dengan Logan.

"Ajak aku keliling Inggris naik mobilmu dan traktir aku makan di manapun kau mau." kata Logan dengan seringai menyebalkan. Hermione terbelalak lalu melotot mendengarnya. 'Ganteng tapi matanya hijau!' gerutu Hermione dalam hati. Mengingatkannya kepada Pansy yang sifatnya memang agak mirip Logan ini.

"Baik." jawab Hermione kesal. 'Kalau bukan kakakku, sudah ku bunuh kau.' Gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Hermione mengirim pesan kepada Pansy bahwa dia bisa ikut dengannya. Pansy pun menjawab akan menjemputnya pukul 7 bersama Ginny, Harry, dan Ron. Hermione memutar bola matanya, kenapa dia harus membawa Ron? Mantan Hermione yang dia putuskan tahun lalu gara-gara sifat cemburunya yang sangat tinggi membuat Hermione malas untuk berhubungan dengannya lagi.

Hermione mencari baju yang sesantai mungkin. Dua jam lagi Pansy akan menjemputnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Logan sudah asik membaca koleksi buku-bukunya yang ada di rak buku tinggi milik Hermione. Ternyata, ini juga salah satu kesamaan mereka berdua. Sama-sama kutu buku.

"Hei, kau banyak juga buku tentang kedokteran." Kata Logan saat mengecek rak buku Hermione lagi.

"Aku memang ingin menjadi dokter." jawab Hermione sekenanya lalu memilih baju lagi.

"Sama! Aku juga ingin jadi dokter." kata Logan dengan nada ceria. Hermione mengangkat alis lagi lalu meneruskan mencari baju. Logan sepertinya sedang asik mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk memakai celana jins dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah dan emas. Entah mengapa dia menyukai kaos itu untuk bepergian. Bukan karena hadiah dari Ron saat natal. Tapi, terasa pas saja untuk dipakai.

.

.

.

Mobil Pansy berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hermione. Harry, Ron, Pansy, dan Ginny keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah Hermione. Lama mereka menunggu, sampai akhirnya, Logan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Pansy dan Ginny terpana melihat Logan yang sangat tampan itu. Ditambah lagi senyum mautnya yang membuat para gadis itu terbengong-bengong. Beda dengan Harry dan Ron yang memandang sebal pemuda Amerika itu. Ditambah lagi, Logan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan juga celana pendek yang menambah kesan kerennya. Harry dan Ron sudah berpikiran macam-macam.

"Oh, kalian teman Hermione?" tanya Logan ramah. Ginny dan Pansy mengangguk semangat ditanyai Logan. Beda dengan Harry dan Ron yang malah mencibirnya.

"Ayo masuk. Hermione sedang siap-siap." kata Logan lagi. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron masuk ke ruang tamu rumah Hermione. Ginny dan Pansy masih terpana melihat Logan. Tetapi, muka Ron sudah merah.

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hermione memakai kaos yang tadi sore sudah dipilihnya. Walaupun itu pemberian Ron, tetapi masa bodoh lah. Ron terbelalak melihat Hermione memakai kaos pemberiannya. Tetapi, Hermione tetap cuek walau muka Ron sudah kepedean.

"Hermione, itu tadi siapa?" tanya Ginny yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Pansy. Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Siapa? Laki-laki tadi? Logan." jawab Hermione sekenanya.

"Logan?" tanya Ginny dan Pansy berbarengan.

"Setengah jam lagi konser dimulai. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat." kata Harry. Dia sebenarnya cemburu karena pacarnya-Ginny-menanyai Logan, padahal ada dirinya. Semuanya melirik Harry dan terkikik melihat tingkah Harry.

Logan keluar lagi dari ruang tengah sambil membawa buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Dia melihat teman-teman Hermione dan tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah aku siapkan. Kalau kau mau makan, ambil saja di meja makan. Kalau kau mau baca lagi, ambil saja di kamarku. Kalau kau mau main game lagi, di kamarku saja. Game-gamenya ada di rak atas dekat rak buku." celoteh Hermione. Logan hanya menguap dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pansy dan Ginny dari tadi terbengong melihatnya.

"Aku bukan anak umur 7 tahun lagi, Mione! Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Logan sambil mencubit pipi Hermione yang membuat mukanya bersemu merah. Keempat temannya hanya memandang curiga dua orang ini. Apalagi Ron yang sudah tidak suka sejak pertama kali melihat Logan.

Akhirnya, 5 remaja tersebut masuk ke mobil Pansy. Hermione sempat melambaikan tangannya kepada Logan. Pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Pansy dan Ginny yang dari tadi penasaran siapa itu Logan akhirnya bertanya juga. Harry dan Ron sudah kesal dengan Logan gara-gara berhasil menarik perhatian kekasihnya, walaupun sebenarnya Pansy dan Ron tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi, Ron tidak suka saja jika Pansy seperti itu. Wah, Ron, sepertinya ada sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Milton Keynes!" seru vokalis The UnderPants dari mikrofonnya. Semua gadis yang menonton depan sendiri langsung berteriak begitu melihat sosok tinggi tegap berambut pirang platinum dan kulit putih pucat juga tak kalah tampan dari Logan. Gadis-gadis tadi langsung histeris begitu sang vokalis mendekati para audience yang berdiri dekat panggung yang super besar.

Intro lagu pembuka dimainkan. Semua penonton berjingkrak mengikuti irama yang dimainkan. Band beraliran rock ini memainkan lagunya dengan baik. Lagu pertama yang dibawakan berjudul Closer to the Edge ***1)** yang berhasil membuat koor raksasa para penonton. Terutama Pansy dan Ginny. Hermione hanya ikut berjingkrak saja walaupun dia kurang suka lagu tersebut. Harry dan Ron juga sama saja histerisnya saat lagu kedua dimainkan.

Lagu kedua yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu yang agak slow. Mungkin mendekati ke pop berjudul Always ***2)**. Hermione menyukainya karena lagunya tidak terlalu keras seperti sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak betah mendengar vokalisnya selalu berteriak-teriak.

Akhirnya, sampai lagu ke 5 band tersebut break sebentar. Pansy dan Ginny langsung menarik Hermione untuk ke belakang panggung. Dalam pikiran Hermione, kedua gadis ini terlalu nekat mau mendekati personil band-nya langsung. Hermione sempat menolak karena melihat tidak ada celah di antara penonton-penonton itu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka menembus kerumunan manusia itu sampai akhirnya, tiba di belakang panggung. Dua bodyguard besar-besar sebesar kingkong itu menjaga pintu masuk salah satu tenda. Pansy sudah mengeluarkan pena dan CD original The UnderPants.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya bodyguard 1.

"K-k-kami, k-k-kami, kami mau bertemu dengan Draco." Jawab Pansy terbata-bata. Kedua bodyguard ini menyeringai.

"Berani sekali kau." Kata bodyguard 2.

"Kami memang berani. Kami kan sekolah di-" kata-kata Ginny terputus gara-gara Hermione menyenggol pinggang Ginny yang langsung mendapat protes.

"Jangan bawa-bawa sekolah." bisik Hermione sangat lirih sehingga hanya Ginny yang mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, kami ingin sekali bertemu dengan Draco." rujuk Pansy. Bodyguard itu semakin tersenyum menyebalkan. Tetapi, bodyguard 1 lebih baik. Dia masuk ke dalam sedangkan ketiga gadis itu menunggu di luar. Walaupun agak kesal menunggu seperti itu, tapi, demi Pansy dan Ginny, dia mau-mau saja.

Tak lama kemudian, bodyguard 1 itu keluar dan tersenyum menatap ketiga gadis itu. Dia memperbolehkan mereka masuk asal hanya 10 menit. Pansy dan Ginny bersorak gembira tetapi Hermione hanya memandangnya datar.

Saat memasuki ruang make up itu, terlihat seseorang yang diketahui Hermione sebagai vokalisnya itu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk nyaman berwarna hijau zamrud dan sedang meminum sebotol air mineral. Dia juga menggenjreng gitarnya seperti sedang mencoba sebuah lagu untuk penampilan selanjutnya.

"Draco!" pekik Pansy histeris. Orang yang dari tadi diperhatikan Hermione itu menoleh. 'Oh, namanya Draco,' batin Hermione dalam hati. Draco tersenyum melihat ketiga-atau mungkin kedua-fans nya. Pansy langsung berlari menuju Draco dan memeluknya erat.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu di cover CD mu?" pinta Pansy sambil menyodorkan pena dan CD yang tadi dibawanya. Tanpa segan, Draco langsung saja membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas cover CD Pansy yang langsung membuat Pansy berteriak histeris saking senangnya.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, ternyata Draco melirik ke arahnya. Hermione yang dari tadi memasang tampang datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu kaget dilihat seperti itu dengan Draco. Vokalis pirang itu menyeringai. Persis seperti Logan yang langsung membuat Hermione kesal. 'Kenapa semua orang itu suka sekali menyeringai menyebalkan?' gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Draco mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Sambi memberi Hermione sebotol air mineral, mereka mengobrol di sofa hijau zamrud yang tadi di duduki Draco dan gitarnya.

Draco tercengang melihat Hermione. Dia belum pernah melihat gadis secantik dia. Tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih, matanya yang sangat indah, dan rambutnya yang ikal membuat dia semakin tertarik. Saat itu juga, Draco merasa ada sebuah getaran. Tetapi, dia masih belum terlalu merasakannya karena ini baru pertama kali.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Draco hangat. Pansy dan Ginny juga sudah duduk di sofa kecil-kecil berwarna perak di sebelah Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson, ini Ginny Weasley. Dan yang duduk di sebelahmu Hermione Granger." kata Pansy pede. Draco memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Sekilas, ada pandangan tidak suka di mata pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Oh, kau Hermione Granger. Kalian bertiga sekolah di mana?" tanya Draco lagi. Kali ini, Ginny yang menjawab dengan semangat.

"St. James Sciences School." jawab Ginny membuat Hermione geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku dan Mione ada di kelas Biologi, sedangkan Pansy di kelas Kimia." Jelas Ginny lagi yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Draco.

"Kau bersekolah di sekolah asrama pria yang ada di Manchester itu, kan?" tanya Pansy.

"Iya. Dan aku berniat untuk pindah ke sekolah lain." Jawab Draco santai sambil menawarkan sekotak cokelat kepada fans beratnya ini-kecuali Hermione yang dari tadi diam.

"Hei Draco, lagu ke enam menunggu." Teriak seorang crew dari balik pintu yang tadi untuk masuk Hermione, Pansy, dan Ginny. Draco menolehnya dan memberikan isyarat sebentar lagi.

"Nev, kita mainkan The Rock Show ***3) **saja, ya?" kata Draco kepada seorang yang agak gembul yang diketahui Hermione sebagai drummer saat pertunjukan tadi.

"Bukannya kita akan memainkan lagu So Far Away ***4)** Drake?" jawab pemuda tambun itu.

"Sudah diam saja. Aku ingin membawakan lagu tersebut!" jawab Draco keras kepala. Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione. Hermione menaikkan alisnya heran.

"5 blok dari sini." Jawab Hermione canggung.

"Kau can-" kata-kata Draco terpotong gara-gara personil band lainnya sudah mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hermione juga sudah digandeng Pansy dan Ginny yang mengajak Hermione kembali ke tengah area penonton.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Lagu kami yang satu ini, akan kami bawakan karena saya sendiri, sedang mengalami hal tersebut." Kata Draco dari mikrofonnya. Semuanya bersorak kecuali Hermione yang memang sudah kesal gara-gara Draco menyeringai terus.

"The Rock Show!" teriak Draco. Semua penonton langsung bersorak mendengar judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Draco.

"Lagu ini juga untuk salah seorang penonton yang tadi nekat masuk ke ruang make up kami. Dan dia ada di depan saya saat ini." Kata Draco tenang. Ginny dan Pansy pun melongo karena Draco memang sekarang berdiri di depan Hermione. Hermione yang dari tadi melamun juga kaget mendengarnya. Semua penonton ber-huuu ria mendengar kata-kata Draco.

Setelah kata-kata tersebut, band memainkan musiknya. Semuanya berjingkrak mengikuti irama lagu. Draco juga tak henti-hentinya berdiri di depan Hermione yang membuat Hermione salah tingkah.

"_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show, She said 'what?' and I told her that I didn't know" _begitu lirik itu dinyanyikan Draco, tak henti-hentinya Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil terus memandang Hermione yang langsung membuat Hermione sebal karenanya.

"_Black and white picture of her on my wall, I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting."_ Nyanyian Draco malah membuat Hermione risih karena berkali-kali Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Hermione muak. Dia menyesal menonton konser malam ini.

"_I'll never forget tonight, I'll never forget tonight."_ kata-kata tersebut mengakhiri lagu tersebut yang berhasil membuat koor raksasa di lapangan tersebut. Muka Hermione sudah merah padam gara-gara perilaku Draco.

'Jangan mentang-mentang kau artis terkenal jadi seenaknya seperti itu!' geram Hermione dalam hati. Harry dan Ron yang baru menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Draco adalah Hermione langsung merangkulnya.

Lagu demi lagu dinyanyikan. Dari lagu bertema cinta sampai yang kasar-kasar dinyanyikan. Semua penonton puas dengan penampilan The UnderPants malam ini. Lagu penutup yang sangat lembut dinyanyikan dengan gitar solo Draco yang berhasil membuat banyak gadis berteriak histeris. Lagu berjudul Time Of Your Life ***5)** berhasil menyihir Milton Keynes menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan Draco lagi, aku sihir dia menjadi Ferret!" gerutu Hermione di dalam mobil. Pansy dan Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menyihir manusia menjadi binatang. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Mione. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak membaca novel tentang Wizards!" kekeh Harry sambil merangkul Hermione yang ada di antara dirinya dan Ginny. Ron di depan bersama Pansy yang sedang menyetir.

"Lihatlah, Mione, mesra sekali dia. Bahkan dia rela mengubah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan demi dirimu." Kata Ginny kai ini mulai menggoda Hermione. Hermione hanya mendengus kesal digoda teman-temannya itu sepanjang perjalanan.

Hermione akhirnya memilih bungkam daripada harus diledek sahabatnya terus.

Akhirnya, perjalanan menyebalkan itu berakhir juga. Hermione turun dan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan nada agak jengkel kepada 4 sahabatnya yang diikuti kekeh Harry saat Hermione melambaikan tangannya.

Hermione berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan di dapati rumahnya gelap dan sepi. Mungkin sudah tidur semua. Pikir Hermione. Dia melangkah menuju tangga dan ke kamarnya.

Tetapi, dari bordes sudah terlihat bahwa masih ada cahaya lampu dari kamarnya. Dia membuka knop pintu perlahan lalu mendapati Logan masih asik membaca. Padahal, saat ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Hermione geleng-geleng kepala melihat kakak tiri yang baru dikenalnya tadi sore.

"Kau sudah berapa lama membaca buku tentang pembedahan itu?" tanya Hermione sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar. Logan sedang duduk di kursi santai Hermione dekat TV kamarnya.

"Setelah kau pergi, aku memberi makan Mum lalu membaca. Lihatlah." kata Logan sambil menunjuk sebuah tumpukan buku di dekatnya. Sekitar ada 4 buku besar-besar kesayangan Hermione mungkin sudah dilahap kakak tirinya itu. Ternyata, kakaknya ini lebih parah dari pada dirinya.

Kebanyakan yang dibaca adalah tentang ilmu kedokteran atau antariksa. Hermione diam-diam mengagumi selera baca kakak tirinya ini. Dia mengamati Logan dengan seksama. Dia gembira dalam hati, bisa memiliki seorang kakak yang sehobi dengannya. Dia juga senang, karena dia akan memiliki teman berbagi kisah mulai saat ini. Sejak dulu, Hermione memang menginginkan seorang kakak laki-laki. Makanya dia selalu iri dengan Ginny yang memiliki Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, dan Charlie.

"Bagaimana konsernya, Mione?" tanya Logan sambil menutup buku tentang bedah tubuh manusia. Hermione duduk di ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Buruk!" gerutu Hermione mengingat gaya centil Draco saat menyanyikan lagu The Rock Show.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tadi aku melihat sebentar di Televisi kalau The UnderPants memang band yang sangat keren. Personilnya yang bernama Draco, Neville, Vincent, dan Theo itu kan?" tanya Logan sambil duduk di sebelah Hermione. Gadis jenius itu hanya mengangguk sebal.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau meninggalkan kamarku?" pinta Hermione. Logan mengangguk lalu mencium rambut Hermione dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Pemuda Amerika itu keluar dari kamar Hermione dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em><strong>*1) Closer to the Edge lagu 30 Seconds To Mars (lagu ini asli keren!)<strong>_

**_*2) Always lagu Blink 182 (inspirasi fic Always :D)_**

**_*3) The Rock Show lagu Blink 182 (inspirasi fic ini :D)_**

**_*4) So Far Away lagu Avenged Sevenfold (buat yg pacaran jarak jauh :p)_**

**_*5) Good Riddance [Time of Your Life] lagu Green Day (emang suka aja sm lagu ini hehe)_**

**_ya mungkin itu aja. sorry kalo jelek dan mungkin lagunya yg lagi gak ngetrend _**

**_tp itu usaha aku. smoga kalian suka dgn fic non magic dari fandom Harry Potter ini._**

**_mohon dgn sangat review nya jd aku bisa tau komentar para readers :D  
><em>**


	3. Breaking News and Anger

_akhirnyaaa~_

_update juga cerita ini. hehe_

_saya minta maap sekaliiii baru sempet update sekaraaaang ^^_

_okedeh. gausah bertele tele lagi. _

_enjooooy :)_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 3"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling, jika ada nama yang asing, itu hanya ada di dalam imajinasiku :D

Pairing: Draco-Hermione (gak bosen-bosen ya bikin pairing ini XD)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: AU, non magic, muggles,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam di meja belajarnya masih pukul setengah enam. Sekolahnya dimulai pukul setengah 8. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Apalagi, jarak sekolah dan rumahnya dekat. Jadi dia tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti kemarin yang terlambat di kelas Biologi.

Hermione turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Dia menyiapkan sarapan dan susu hangat tiga gelas. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Logan, dan satu lagi untuk ibunya. Dia juga menyiapkan roti bakar dengan selai strawberry favoritnya untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Selesai menyiapkan sarapan, dia bergegas mandi. Walaupun mood nya sedang jelek pagi ini, tetapi, siraman air hangat di kepalanya cukup membuatnya tenang dan rileks. Dia mandi sambil bersenandung.

Setelah mandi, Hermione ke kamarnya lagi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seragam dengan kemeja putih, dasi merah-emas, dan menggunakan jas merah, rok hitam agak ke-abu-abuan selesai dipakainya. Emblem singa tertera di jasnya sebelah dada kiri.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia mengambil sepatu dan tas nya. Dia turun dan menuju ruang makan yang ada di dekat tangga. Saat turun dari tangga, dilihat kakak tirinya sedang memakan roti panggang yang tadi dia buat sebelum mandi.

"Oh, Pagi, Hermione!" sapa Logan ceria. Hermione hanya melenguh lalu meminum susu cokelatnya dan duduk di seberang Logan. Hermione melirik Logan sekilas dan dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kakak tirinya ini memang benar-benar _mendekati_ sempurna. Yah, kita tahu, tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini. Rambutnya yang berantakan mengingatkannya akan teman satu kelasnya, Harry Potter. Mata cokelat madu yang redup. Mungkin karena masa lalu yang suram. Dan lesung pipitnya jika tersenyum. Suaranyapun kalau berbicara tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Suaranya lembut seperti anak laki-laki remaja yang gagal pubertas tapi tetap saja menambah nilai plus di dalam dirinya. Ditambah lagi, dia jenius. Sama seperti Hermione.

"Yeah, pagi." Jawab Hermione sekenanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil melihat roti panggangnya yang setengah kering itu. Logan mengangkat alis, dia melihat adik tirinya. Kalau dia bukan kakak Hermione, dia pasti sudah memiliki _crush_ terhadapnya. Wajar sajalah, wajah cantiknya memang membuat beberapa laki-laki mengagumi dirinya. Bahkan kedua sahabat laki-lakinya, Harry dan Ron, sempat menyimpan _crush_ terhadapnya. Bahkan, Ron sudah menjadi mantan Hermione. Sedangkan Harry, masih diam saja dan malah memutuskan untuk mengencani Ginny. Sahabat Hermione yang merupakan adik Ron.

"Hari ini apa rencanamu?" tanya Hermione.

"Mencari kampus." jawab Logan singkat sambil terus memakan roti panggangnya. Hermione hanya mengangguk. Sudah pasti akan mendaftar di Cambridge. Begitu pikir Hermione. Dilihat dari wajahnya dan cara berpakaiannya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa Logan adalah orang yang cerdas.

"Cambridge, eh?" tanya Hermione. Logan menatapnya dan nyengir sambil mengangguk. Hermione sempat membulatkan matanya, tapi dia ingat, Logan orang yang cerdas. Jadi, dia tidak kaget mendapat jawaban anggukan dari kakaknya itu.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa? Aku jemput, ya?" tawar Logan. Hermione meneguk susunya sampai hampir kosong setengah gelas. Dia mengusap sisa susu yang tinggal di bibirnya baru mengangguk.

"Aku pulang sekitar pukul 4 sore. Kalau kau mau menjemputku, pakai saja mobil Mum. Aku hari ini mau naik bus sekolah saja. Dan, memangnya kau sudah tahu arah jalan ke sekolahku dan menuju Cambridge?" tanya Hermione. Logan memakan potongan terakhir roti panggangnya sebelum menjawab. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Hermione. Muka Hermione bersemu melihat senyuman kakak tirinya itu. 'Ya Tuhan. Lesung pipitnya sungguh indah!' batin Hermione saat melihat senyuman kakaknya.

"Aku memiliki kenalan di Inggris. Dia bersedia mengantarku kemana saja. Sekalian mengafal jalan." kata Logan sambil nyengir. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hermione sampai di sekolah. Dia mencangklong tasnya dan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dan paling ujung. London di pagi hari lumayan sejuk di tengah-tengah isu Global Warming yang sedang marak. Gadis jenius itu terus saja menyusuri koridor demi koridor dan mencari kelas dengan papan "Grade 7: BIOLOGY 1"

"MIONE!" teriak seseorang dari balik Hermione. Saat itu, Hermione hampir masuk ke koridor yang berisi deretan kelas Sains. Hermione sedikit mendengus walaupun dia sangat kaget. Dia sudah hafal suara siapa di balik tubuhnya yang hampir merusak paginya.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut merah dan mata biru. Senyumnya merekah sangat lebar membuat Hermione grogi sendiri. Pemuda berjas merah itu sudah nyengir melihat Hermione yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"Ron!" Hermione menyebutkan nama orang itu agak galak. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat Hermione yang terkaget-kaget. Ron yang termasuk pemuda paling diinginkan di sekolah itu nyengir dan maju selangkah mendekati Hermione.

"Selamat pagi, Mione." Sapa Ron ramah. Melihat keramahan yang dipancarkan Ron, Hermione mau tak mau juga ikut ramah.

"Pagi. Ayo ke kelas bersama." kata Hermione agak kaku. Ron mengangguk. Sahabatnya semenjak menginjak tahun pertamanya di sekolah Ilmu Pengetahuan itu menggandengnya. Seperti biasa. Mereka sahabat, jadi tidak ada yang perlu direpotkan lagi, kan?

Ron dan Hermione mengobrol biasa walaupun Hermione masih agak kurang enak karena berpisahnya mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Ron sudah tidak mengungkitnya lagi karena kini dia sedang dekat dengan Pansy. Anak Kimia yang kelasnya cukup jauh dari kelas Hermione.

Mereka berdua berbelok dan memasuki sebuah kelas dengan nuansa sangat alam yang berisi binatang-binatang di awetkan. Sudah ada beberapa anak di kelas tersebut. Terlihat Ginny yang nyasar dari kelasnya, Biologi tahun 6.

"Hai, Gin!" sapa Hermione saat duduk di bangku paling depan. Ginny yang sedang berdua dengan Harry itu memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung histeris melihat Hermione membuat Harry dan Ron melihat horror si gadis Weasley tersebut.

"HERMIONE! DRACO! AAAAAA!" teriak Ginny histeris. Hermione memandang ngeri Ginny sambil menganga. Harry juga memasang tampang yang sama seperti Hermione. Ron hanya menganga tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Gin. Aku tidak mau membahas vokalis genit itu lagi. Dia itu selebritis, entertainer. Bahkan sedang booming di Inggris. Bahkan fangirl nya sangat banyak. Sudah, sudah." Kata Hermione sambil menghela nafas. Ginny menghampirinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku roknya. Memainkan jarinya di atas layar sentuhnya dan membulatkan matanya saat sudah menemukan apa yang dia mau.

Dia menyodorkan handphone tersebut kepada Hermione yang juga membuat Hermione megap-megap tak percaya.

"Berita ini sudah tersebar luas di internet semenjak konser tadi malam selesai." Jawab Ginny saat melihat pandangan tak percaya Hermione.

"Serius? Ini sungguh-" belum sempat Hermione selesai bicara, seorang gadis dengan jas hijau memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dan sama histerisnya dengan Ginny. Hermione semakin panik melihat tingkah kedua sahabat perempuannya. Harry dan Ron dan beberapa penghuni kelas favorit itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat kedua sahabat Hermione yang seperti kesetanan itu.

"HERMIONE! Sudah baca postingan twitter Draco?" teriak gadis berjas hijau dan berambut hitam panjang itu. Hermione mengangkat alis. Dia mengingat-ingat kapan dia memainkan telepon genggamnya. Terakhir dia mengotak-atiknya sebelum ke konser. Setelah itu, dia tidak mengeluarkannya lagi sampai tadi pagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Baru saja aku tunjukkan padamu, Mione!" kata Ginny. Hermione semakin bingung.

"_Lagu keenam! Spesial untuk seorang gadis yang bersekolah di sekolah terkeren di Inggris!_" baca Pansy dari handphone-nya. Ginny mengangguk. Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Seingatnya, dia tidak melihat Draco memegang handphone atau laptop atau benda apapun yang dapat terhubung dengan internet sehingga dia bisa mengupdate twitternya disaat dia sedang bersama Draco. Yeah, walaupun sebelum lagu keenam, Hermione memang sudah keluar dari balik panggung dan berbaur dengan penonton histeris lainnya.

"_Konser selesai! Such a great concert tonight! Thanks Milton Keynes! And thanks for a girl named Hermione Granger. You really cool!_" baca Harry. Dia juga ikut mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan membaca postingan twitter Draco. Hermione membulatkan matanya. Draco menyebutkan namanya di akun twitternya. Belum lagi berita yang Ginny berikan dari salah satu web berita dari handphone-nya.

"Harry, kau jadi ikut-ikutan, sih?" gerutu Hermione. Harry nyengir lalu menelusuri laptopnya lagi. Ron hanya sibuk dengan handphone-nya yang berkali-kali bergetar. Terlihat dia sangat tidak suka dengan kehebohan adiknya, teman dekatnya, dan sahabatnya.

'Hanya gara-gara postingan twitter bodoh. Aku bisa buat yang lebih menghebohkan dari itu!' batin Ron sambil meremas handphone-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Ginny membacakan berita yang dia dapat dari dunia maya itu. Berita tersebut membuat anak yang berada di kelas itu bersorak kepada Hermione.

**DRA****CO MALFOY: INI PALING BERKESAN!**

_Milton Keynes, __24 Maret 2011._

_Konser The UnderPants tadi malam memang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi, sang vokalis, Draco Malfoy (17) terlihat sangat atraktif kepada para penggemarnya yang berusia antara 13-20 tahun._

_Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger. __Gadis ini cukup menarik perhatian crew dari The UnderPants sendiri. Tidak hanya crew, tapi rekan satu band Draco yang cukup tercengang dengan kedatangan gadis ini yang mampu merubah Draco. _

"_Kami tadinya mau membawakan lagu So Far Away yang agak slow. Tapi, kami cukup kaget saat mendengar Draco ingin membawakan lagu The Rock Show. Padahal di daftar lagu yang mau dibawakan, lagu tersebut tidak ada." kata Neville Longbottom (17) drummer dari band remaja yang sedang digandrungi para gadis remaja itu._

"_Sebelumnya memang ada tiga orang gadis yang nekat menuju backstage. __Kami saja sempat kaget saat melihat tiga gadis itu. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke ruang kami di mana kami sedang istirahat dan berlatih lagi untuk lagu berikutnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal, cokelat, panjang memang sempat menarik perhatian kami." ujar Theodore Nott, gitaris yang berbadan kurus dengan tawa khasnya yang diikuti anggukan dari Nev sendiri._

"_Aku tertarik dengan gadis itu karena dia terlihat seperti orang jenius dengan pola pikir yang luar biasa. Diketahui dari tempat di mana dia sekolah. Dia bersekolah di sekolah yang elit, sekolah yang memang hanya untuk anak-anak cerdas." begitu tanggapan Draco._

_Tapi apakah itu yang membuat dia merubah daftar lagu yang akan dinyanyikan hanya untuk gadis beruntung yang bernama Hermione Granger? _

"_Tentu saja! Dia sangat cantik!" jawab Draco sambil tertawa diikuti dengan tawa ketiga temannya._

"_Miss Granger cukup hebat. Dia berhasil menaklukan hati Draco yang sekeras batu!" kata Vincent Crabbe, bassist band tersebut sambil tertawa. _

"_Pokoknya, ini konser paling berkesan!" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum. _

_Apakah Draco Malfoy akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione Granger, gadis misterius yang berhasil menambat hati Draco yang memiliki ratusan atau bahkan ribuan fans perempuan itu?_

_Kita tunggu saja!_

"Oh mari kita baca komentarnya, aha! Dari _cupcakegirl123: DRACO, YOU'RE MINE!_" kata Ginny.

"Dari _malfoyish: 'memang seperti apasih Granger itu?'_. Ah! Ini dia yang sangat menusuk hati. Dari _whatsernameee: 'kalau GRANGER berani mendekati Draco-ku, harus berhadapan dengan MALFOYERS dulu! INGAT GRANGER! Memang apa kelebihanmu, sih? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk DRACO?'_ Gadis bodoh. Dia belum kenal siapa HERMIONE GRANGER? Gadis terpintar abad ini? Kasihan sekali dia." komentar Pansy saat membacakan komentar-komentar para fans Draco. Hermione hanya menggeram lalu membanting buku Matematika yang sedang dibacanya.

Atau ada yang lebih parah lagi. Ada yang mengatai Hermione sangat kasar. Ada yang mendukung Draco untuk mendapatkan Hermione. Ada yang sangat tidak rela dengan kehadiran Hermione yang sangat mendadak tapi tetap mendukung mereka berdua. Ada juga yang mengumpat mati-matian kepada Hermione. Gadis terpintar di seluruh penjuru sekolah itu hanya menahan tangisnya saat membaca sendiri dari laptop Harry.

Pansy dan Ginny sempat terlonjak setelah akhirnya, mereka langsung pergi melihat mood Hermione sudah jelek pagi ini.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan jangkung, berambut pirang platinum, dan berkulit pucat keluar dari sebuah mobil. Penampilannya luar biasa mengagumkan. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan, jins yang dibuat sempit dan kaos bergambar abstrak yang dibuat agak longgar melekat di tubuh bidangnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah kacamata hitam. Menambah kesan keren dalam dirinya.

Dia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Saat melihat sebuah kertas yang diambil dari jins-nya, dia menyeringai.

Dia membuka pintu pagar yang tidak terkunci. Dia masuk sambil terus memasang seringai menyebalkan tapi membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan. Langkahnya terdengar teratur dari sepatunya yang memang khusus untuk anak band.

"Tidak salah lagi," katanya. Dia menyeringai. Dia sampai di depan pintu rumah tersebut dan mencari belnya. Setelah itu, dia memencet bel rumahnya sambil menunggu respon dari si pemilik rumah.

TING TONG!

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki dari dalam. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu itu hanya mengangkat alis dan menunggu sampai seseorang dari dalam rumah ini membukakan pintu untuknya.

Terdengar samar-samar bahwa sang perempuan enggan untuk membukakan pintu, begitu juga dengan yang laki-laki, sehingga, terjadi sedikit pertengkaran. Walaupun akhirnya, sang laki-laki mengalah.

Pintu rumah terbuka, seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan kurus dengan kulit putih, mata cokelat madu, rambut cokelat gelap atau mendekati hitam dibiarkan berantakan, muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Dia mengangkat alis dan tidak memberikan respon yang berarti kepada si tamu tersebut.

Si tamu tersebut membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum walaupun agak sedikit curiga dengan laki-laki yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si laki-laki berambut cokelat. Laki-laki berambut pirang hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku mencari Hermione Granger." kata si laki-laki pirang. Si rambut cokelat hanya membulatkan matanya dan menganga.

"Logan! Siapa yang da-" seorang gadis berambut ikal, cokelat, dan panjang yang tadi baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan langsung terpaku dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Dia buru-buru berlari ke depan laki-laki yang bernama Logan, atau yang berambut cokelat itu, dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"LOGAN! APA-APAAN?" tanya gadis ikal itu yang bernama Hermione.

"Hermione! Itu tamu!" kata Logan.

"Itu _tamu_? ITU DRACO MALFOY! ORANG YANG MEMBAWA NAMAKU DI DUNIA MAYA SEHINGGA KINI FANS NYA MEMBENCIKU!" teriak Hermione histeris, bahkan hampir menangis. Logan bingung dengan sikap adik tirinya ini.

"Tapi, bisakah kau mengizinkannya masuk hanya untuk beberapa detik saja?" bujuk Logan. Hermione bersikeras tidak mau menerima Draco sebagai tamunya hari ini.

"Ayolah, Mione, akan ku bantu untuk membersihkan namamu di dunia maya." kata Logan sambil terus membujuk Hermione yang sedang marah.

"Memang namaku sekotor apa di dunia maya? Apa kau belum membuka laptopmu? Apa kau belum baca di London Today pakai laptopmu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian di rumah, Loganator?" Hermione sibuk mencecar Logan. Memang, namanya dijelek-jelekkan di dunia maya oleh fans-fans Draco hanya karena dia berhasil membuat Draco jatuh cinta.

"Hermione, dengar. Itu hanya tanggapan orang. Apa kau merasa seperti apa yang mereka bilang kepadamu? Tidak, kan? Mereka hanya menjelek-jelekkanmu untuk mencari eksis di dunia maya. Percayalah, Mione, kau itu gadis baik. Walaupun aku baru dua hari mengenalmu, tapi, kau adalah gadis terbaik dan terpandai yang pernah aku temui. Percayalah, Hermione." hibur Logan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione. Gadis ikal itu hanya memandang pintu ruang tamunya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hampir menangis, tapi dia juga tidak mau menangis di depan kakaknya ini. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai gadis cengeng yang menangis di depan laki-laki, walaupun kakanya sekalipun.

"Jadi, persilahkan Draco masuk, ya?" bujuk Logan lagi. Hermione tidak memberikan jawaban. Tetapi, Logan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya secara perlahan. Dia juga menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dan ternyata, Draco masih berada di situ. Berdiri menghadap ke pintu dan siap kapan saja pintu itu terbuka. Dia masih memancarkan senyum termanisnya. Begitu juga Logan yang balas tersenyum.

"Halo." sapa Draco dengan sangat ramah. Logan yang sudah terbiasa dengan tata krama yang diajarkan itu juga menjawabnya. Dia mempersilahkan Draco masuk walaupun tadi sedikit agak kurang enak atas kejadian yang cukup kurang ajar yang dilakukan Hermione.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Dan dari mana kau mengetahui alamat rumahku?" tanya Hermione dingin setelah Draco duduk di seberangnya. Logan sudah masuk berniat untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan dan dua gelas minuman untuk adiknya dan tamunya.

"Tidak penting dari mana aku mendapatkan alamatmu. Yang penting, aku ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang tertulis di London Today pagi ini." Kata Draco dengan tenang. Hermione melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang tampang angkuh yang biasanya.

"Kau eksis juga di dunia maya." Sindir Hermione dengan nada yang sangat pedas. Draco sedikit tercengang mendengar nada bicara Hermione, namun, dia berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan sangat baik. Dia hanya tersenyum dan dengan hati-hati dia menjawab sindiran Hermione.

"Tentu. Aku harus selalu aktif di dunia maya untuk mengetahui perkembangan musik sekarang. Kau tahu, sekarang kan zaman teknologi. Kalau kita tidak mengikutinya, tentu saja aku akan dicap sebagai orang yang cupu." jawab Draco sambil nyengir lebar. Hermione melihat Draco untuk pertama kalinya sejak Draco duduk di ruang tamunya ini.

"Terlalu bertele-tele." desis Hermione. Draco mengangkat alisnya dan sedikit ngeri melihat pandangan tajam Hermione.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijelek-jelekkan dan dihina orang lain yang tidak kau kenal dan itu bisa dibaca di seluruh dunia?" tanya Hermione kini nadanya mulai meninggi. Draco membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hermione.

"Apa kau lupa? Resiko seorang entertainer adalah, membaca berita buruk dirinya sendiri di dunia maya. Dan aku sudah membaca berita buruk tentang diriku di dunia maya sebanyak sepuluh kali lebih. Itu hanya untuk instropeksi saja, kok. Biar aku tahu, apa kesan orang-orang terhadapku. Dan komentar miring tentangku, bahkan orang yang menghinaku dan menjelek-jelekkan musikku, ada ratusan bahkan ribuan di seluruh dunia sana." Jawab Draco kalem sambil terus tersenyum. Hermione yang tadinya hampir meledak-ledak kini sudah mulai 'sedikit' berkurang. Sangat sedikit.

Hermione terlihat seperti berpikir. Draco dengan sabar menunggu apa saja yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang terkenal cukup keras kepala itu.

"Tapi kau mempermalukanku di Milton Keynes semalam!" kata Hermione. Nadanya meninggi. Draco hampir terjungkal ke belakang, tapi dia dapat menguasai posisi duduknya. Dia membulatkan matanya dan nyengir.

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu, Hermione. Aku hanya ingin, mengekspresikan apa yang ada dalam diriku. Walaupun aku sempat bingung. Hm, apa kau percaya dengan 'Love at the first sight?' mungkin itu yang aku rasakan sekarang." kata Draco nyengir. Hermione terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Draco.

Belum sempat Hermione melawan kata-kata Draco lagi, Logan keluar dan membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan dan dua gelas jus jeruk yang sepertinya baru dibuatnya. Karena tadi samar-samar Hermione mendengar suara berisik di belakang.

"Silahkan untuk Draco Malfoy dan my baby sister, Hermione. Enjoy!" kata Logan sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut dan mencium kening Hermione lalu pergi lagi. Hermione terperangah dengan sikap Logan yang sangat ramah dan 'berbeda'.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Draco berusaha sesantai mungkin, walaupun dia juga sangat kaget dengan sikap Logan yang aneh. Hermione hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Tampan." komentarnya. Hermione hanya mengangguk sekali lalu meminum jus jeruk yang sudah susah payah dibuat kakak tirinya.

.

.

.

Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang selalu bekerja tak kira-kira. Dia tidak peduli dengan Logan yang sedang menonton sesuatu di kamarnya, entah apa yang penting menurut Hermione adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat olehnya.

"Laki-laki," kata Hermione sambil menggeleng kepalanya saat dia melewati kamar Logan tadi.

Saat dia memejamkan mata, bayangan Draco berkelebat di kepalanya terus menerus. Obrolannya tadi sore di ruang tamu tentang permintaan maaf sebelum Draco pulang tadi, tentang konser tur keliling Eropa yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi, dan rencana Draco untuk pindah ke sebuah sekolah di London.

"Sebenarnya dia baik." kata seseorang di pikiran Hermione. Tapi, suara tersebut terdengar sangat nyata. Apa lagi suaranya bukan suara seorang wanita atau suara Draco. Dia lalu membuka matanya. Dia melihat Logan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Hermione membulatkan mata dan menganga.

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" tanya Hermione sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Draco tentu saja." kata Logan sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menembus pikiranku?" Hermione bingung. Logan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menembus pikiranmu. Aku memang ingin memulai topik di mana kita membicarakan Draco." jawab Logan sambil terus tersenyum. Hermione sedikit menganga melihat senyum Logan yang mematikan (lebaaaaaaaay).

"Bukannya tadi kau sedang menonton 'itu'?" tanya Hermione sambil menekankan kata-kata 'itu'.

"Bosan." jawab Logan enteng lalu mendekat ke arah Hermione dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Hermione.

"Bosan? Jadi kau tiap hari melihat yang seperti itu? Ku kira kau pintar!" kata Hermione agak kaget. Logan terkekeh mendengar komentar adik tirinya itu.

"Aku juga laki-laki dewasa yang normal. Wajar, kan, aku melihat yang seperti itu. Orang jenius seperti apapun juga tergoda kalau melihat itu." kata Logan sambil terus tertawa. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Dengar, jangan pernah kau sia-siakan orang yang mencintaimu. Lebih susah mencintai dari pada dicintai. Hargai orang yang mencintaimu." Kata Logan. Hermione menganga mendengar pemuda Amerika ini ceramah padanya.

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku." sangkal Hermione. Dia tidak mau berada di posisi yang kalah. Dia sudah lelah untuk mengalah selama tiga bulan, saat pacaran dengan Ron. Maklum, Ron orangnya masih agak kekanak-kanakan, jadi, dia masih susah untuk mengalah untuk perempuan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Draco? Dia mencintaimu. Tapi, kau bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau berada di posisi Draco saat ini?" Logan terus menyerang Hermione dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Logan, dia itu artis, vokalis, terkenal pula. Mungkin saja dia hanya ingin mencari sensasi agar nama band-nya semakin melejit. Dengan bersepakat membuat berita bohong tentang hubunganku dengannya, bisa saja itu hanya untuk membantu mendongkrak popularitas. Aku tidak mau kalau hanya seperti itu." Jawab Hermione secara lugas. Logan mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturuan Hermione tentang Draco.

"Tapi, orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dan orang yang hanya ingin mencari popularitas itu, pandangan matanya beda kepada orang yang menjadi targetnya." Kata Logan. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan matanya. Menurutku, dia hanya seorang artis yang over dan hanya ingin mencari popularitas, tetapi membawa-bawa namaku. Sialnya diriku." rutuk Hermione. Logan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kata-kata Hermione.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>okeeh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 ini<em>

_lanjut chap 4 gaaak? hihi_

_ada saran atau kritik? review ajaaaa! diterima dengan lapang dada._

_makaseeeeeeeeeeeh ya yg udah baca+review kemareeen *hug*_


	4. Riverside and Unexpected Gift

_chapter 4 is out! yeay! _

_check this ouuuuut! :D_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 4"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling, jika ada nama yang asing, itu hanya ada di dalam imajinasiku :D

Pairing: Draco-Hermione (gak bosen-bosen ya bikin pairing ini XD)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: AU, non magic, muggles,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hermione menyusuri sungai yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Jarang sekali masih ada sungai yang masih bersih di tengah kota London tersebut. Itulah mengapa Hermione suka menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Bersepeda di bawah sinar matahari sore dan menikmati kapal yang berlalu lalang dari sungai tersebut.

Dia duduk di salah satu bangku yang jaraknya agak dekat dengan sungai yang dibatasi dengan pagar tersebut. Dia duduk sambil membuka isi tas kecilnya yang tadi dia isi dengan beberapa buku ringan yang siap dibacanya untuk membunuh waktu sorenya.

Dia bersenandung kecil sambil menikmati sorenya yang sempurna ini. Logan tidak lagi menanyakan tentang Draco seminggu terakhir ini dan siap untuk kuliah lagi, Draco juga seperti menghilang ditelan bumi setelah kedatangannya di rumah Hermione sehari setelah konsernya itu. Dan teman-temannya sudah tidak lagi memasalahkan Hermione dan Draco. Ajaibnya lagi, Pansy malah bungkam. Tidak mau menggoda Hermione lagi.

"Rindu rasanya sudah tidak menggodamu." Kata seseorang di balik tubuh Hermione yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran bangku panjang tersebut. Hermione yang tadinya sedang duduk membaca dengan tenang langsung berdiri dan melompat mundur saking kagetnya.

BYUR!

Bukunya yang tadinya ada di tangannya kini sudah tergenang di sungai yang memang luas itu. Hermione melotot melihat siapa yang sudah merusak sorenya itu. Dia marah dan hampir menangis melihat buku kesayangannya hanyut dibawa sungai entah kemana.

"KAU! LIHATLAH AKIBAT ULAHMU! BUKUKU! BUKUKU YANG PALING BERHARGA!" teriak Hermione mendapati bukunya sudah hanyut. Orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya itu memandangnya tidak percaya Hermione akan semarah itu.

"Apa pentingnya?" tanya orang itu dengan nada agak sedikit tidak enak. Walaupun dia tahu buku itu pasti berharga sekali untuk Hermione. Gadis itu melihat sosok yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi, tegap, memakai kaos berwarna silver, jins berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam tidak dipakai, dibiarkan saja di leher baju tersebut, rambutnya pirang platinum sempurna mendekati putih, kulitnya pucat. Hermione melotot melihatnya.

"APA PENTINGNYA? Buku itu sumber ilmu, bodoh! Dan sekarang, sumber otakku hanyut terbawa aliran sungai begitu saja! Itu buku kesayanganku, bodoh!" teriak Hermione histeris.

"Aku ganti, deh." Jawab orang itu enteng. Hermione semakin senewen dengan kata-kata orang tersebut.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini artis dan punya banyak uang sehingga kau seenaknya berkata seperti itu, Malfoy!" kata Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan orang yang tadi dipanggilnya Malfoy itu. Ya, Draco Malfoy yang baru saja merusak sore Hermione. Laki-laki itu mematung di tempatnya, hanya melihat punggung Hermione menjauh.

Langkah Hermione keras karena dia sedang marah. Dia langsung mengayuh sepedanya untuk bersiap untuk pulang dan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di situ lagi. Dia membiarkan Draco berdiri sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Hermione hanya mengumpat sepanjang jalan.

Draco melongok ke arah sungai. Siapa tahu bukunya masih terlihat. Untungnya, arus sungai tersebut tidak terlalu deras. Jadi, dia masih bisa melihat sampul buku tersebut samar-samar. Dia membaca judulnya sekilas lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Terbersit rasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Hermione tadi. Dia hanya mengeluh dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" umpat Hermione sambil meletakkan sepedanya di garasi rumahnya. Logan yang baru saja mencuci mobil itu hanya menaikkan alis melihat adik tirinya mengumpat tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Cepat sekali kau pulang? Katanya mau melihat matahari terbenam?" tanya Logan sambil membereskan peralatan cuci mobilnya. Hermione hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bantingan pintu yang membuat Logan melompat kaget.

Hermione berjalan cepat sekali sampai kamarnya. Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam itu heran melihat anak gadis satu-satunya bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Hermione berlari sambil menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya membuat ibunya mengelus dada melihat tingkah anak gadisnya itu.

Sedangkan di kamar, Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya sambil mengumpat. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan sumpah-sumpah tidak jelas untuk mengutuk orang yang tadi sudah merusak sore nya.

"Buku itu! Buku itu dari Viktor Krum! Brengsek kau, Malfoy!" kata Hermione berkali-kali. Memang buku itu dari Viktor Krum, salah seorang anak dari Bulgaria yang waktu itu mengadakan studi banding ke sekolahnya. Hermione marah-marah sampai membuat dirinya lelah sendiri.

Tok tok tok...

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione agak galak.

"Logan. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya orang di luar sana. Hermione sebenarnya sedang malas untuk mengobrol untuk saat ini. Tapi, Logan orang yang sangat baik, jadi bolehlah. Untuk curhat sekalian.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci." jawab Hermione dengan nada lelah.

Pintu pun terbuka. Seorang laki-laki bermata hazel muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok belakang punggungnya. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipit yang terbentuk sempurna di kedua pipinya.

Logan membawakan segelas jus jeruk untuk adik tirinya itu. Dia menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke arah Hermione yang langsung diterima oleh Hermione.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Logan dengan aksen Amerikanya yang masih membuat Hermione geli.

"Ya." jawab Hermione setelah meneguk habis jus jeruknya.

"Haus sekali, eh?" tanya Logan sambil terkekeh. Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." kata Logan. Hermione hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Logan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Hermione.

"Aku bertemu dengan Draco lagi." kata Hermione singkat. Logan menaikkan alisnya, tapi tidak ada interupsi. Dia membiarkan Hermione bercerita.

"Tadi di sungai, aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya, dia yang menemuiku. Aku sedang membaca buku di tempat yang kemarin untuk kita makan es krim. Sedang asik-asiknya membaca buku, dia datang. Jelas saja aku kaget karena suaranya itu membuatku kaget setengah mati. Akhirnya, aku berdiri dan melompat ke belakang. Buku yang sedang ku pegang itu jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut terbawa aliran sungai." kata Hermione sambil menghela nafas. Logan tersenyum mendengar cerita Hermione.

"Kau kan bisa beli lagi." kata Logan.

"Bukan masalah beli atau tidaknya. Masalahnya-" Hermione menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan keluar nanti. Dia malu untuk mengatakan kalau buku itu dari Viktor Krum. Anak dari Bulgaria yang datang untuk mengadakan studi banding di sekolahnya beberapa tahun lalu. Buku itu baru datang dua bulan yang lalu karena sampai sekarang, Viktor dan Hermione masih memiliki hubungan yang baik.

"Masalahnya apa?" tanya Logan.

"Tapi kau jangan tertawa!"

"Iya,"

"Itu buku dari Viktor Krum. Anak yang datang ke sekolahku saat aku masih di tahun ke 4 untuk studi banding. Dia dari Bulgaria. Dan dia baru saja mengirimkan buku yang tadi hanyut dua bulan yang lalu. Baru ku baca dua kali. Aku sangat menyukai buku itu." jelas Hermione.

"Viktor Krum? Apa dia mantanmu atau pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Kita hanya berteman. Dia memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya selain berteman. Sudahlah. Kenapa kita jadi bercerita Viktor, sih?" Hermione menjadi risih menceritakan tentang Viktor.

"Apa kau marah sekali dengan Draco karena memang bukumu hanyut, atau, karena buku itu pemberian Viktor?" terlihat seringai menyebalkan dari Logan. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Jelas saja karena buku itu pemberian Viktor makanya aku marah! Eh, maksudku, itu buku favoritku. Tapi-ah sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas! Keluar! Keluar!" kata Hermione sambil menyuruh kakaknya yang dari tadi duduk di bangku kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya itu berdiri. Logan tertawa lalu meninggalkan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Hermione melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolahnya. Jam sekolah sudah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jadi, sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tapi, gadis bermata cokelat madu itu lebih betah di sekolah. Menyelesaikan tugas Go Green-nya dan essay tentang pertumbuhan tulang di dalam tubuh manusia.

Hermione hanya melihat-lihat keadaan kelas 5 dan 6 yang biasanya masih ada beberapa anak yang menyempatkan waktu mereka mem-browsing internet atau asik berpacaran.

"Hello," tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara di balik punggung Hermione yang berhasil membuat Hermione melompat karena kaget. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang ditata asal-asalan.

"KAU!" teriak Hermione. Pria tersebut hanya memasang tampang tanpa dosa dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. Dia berdiri dan menjaga jarak beberapa meter antara dirinya dan Hermione.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" suara Hermione terdengar jengkel. Wajahnya sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya terlihat matanya yang berkilat marah melihat sosok Draco Malfoy ada di hadapannya. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Draco kali ini.

Penampilannya seperti anak sekolah biasa. Memakai celana panjang berwarna abu-abu tua, kemeja berwarna putih agak krem, dasi hijau dengan garis-garis kecil berwarna silver, dia juga memakai jas berwarna hijau yang beremblem ular di dada sebelah kirinya. Hermione sempat tidak percaya. Seragam itu, seragam yang sama dipakai Marcus Flint. Kapten Sepak Bola untuk kelas Kimia. Seragam yang dipakai teman-temannya di kelas Kimia.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya kepadamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kelas Kimia seperti ini? Kelas Biologi ada di gedung sebelah utara sana, Miss Granger." kata Draco dengan senyumnya yang paling manis. Hermione menaikkan alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku bersekolah di sini dan aku berhak untuk menyusuri setiap jengkal sekolahku ini. Memang siapa kau melarangku untuk jalan-jalan ke daerah kelas Sains-Kimia? Memang ini sekolah nenek moyangmu apa?" respons ketus Hermione hanya dianggap angin lalu begitu saja oleh Draco. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Hermione sambil terus tersenyum membuat Hermione terpaku.

"Lagi pula, untuk apa anak Biologi bermain ke daerah Kimia? Nanti kau kena ledakan reaksi Kimia gagal dari anak tahun pertama, lho. Sayang untuk wajahmu yang terlalu cantik." kata Draco sambil nyengir. Hermione mendengus mendengar rayuan dari Draco tersebut. Dia tidak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap saja menatap tajam pria yang memiliki iris mata kelabu itu.

"Untuk apa kau memakai seragam sekolah sini?" tanya Hermione ketus. Tatapannya masih tajam, setajam silet.

"Aku bersekolah di sini." jawab Draco sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Hermione terbelalak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Draco.

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Hermione tidak lagi berbicara dengan nada ketus. Yang ada, dia malah mengeluarkan rasa ingin tahunya gara-gara kejutan dari Draco ini.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Well, memang saat pertama aku pindah ke sini, respon nya sangat luar biasa. Tapi aku sudah berpesan kepada teman dan guru-guru agar tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kalau aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Jelas saja kau tidak tahu. Bahkan anak Kimia kelas 2 saja tidak tahu kalau aku pindah ke sini. Well, aku satu kelas dengan temanmu itu. Siapa namanya? Pansy Parkinson?" jelas Draco panjang lebar. Hermione menganga mendengar penjelasan Draco.

Sudah dua hari dan Pansy hebatnya tidak memberi tahu Hermione kalau dia sekelas dengan artis yang selalu dia puja. Hermione sahabatnya saja tidak diberi tahu, apa lagi Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Hermione sampai akhirnya, dia membalikkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya sambil mencangklong tasnya di lengan kanannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata Draco. Pria tersebut memegang pundak Hermione yang membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini." kata Draco sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Hermione mengangkat alis melihat sebuah bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar dari tangan kanan Draco.

"Er-aku berharap kau menerimanya dan menyukainya." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Hermione menerima bungkusan yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah marun dan pita yang mengikatnya berwarna emas. Dia bingung menerima bingkisan tersebut dari Draco.

"Well, thanks." Kata Hermione sebelum akhirnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya secepat angin dan berjalan menjauh. Draco hanya menyaksikan punggung gadis pujaannya itu menjauh dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hermione menonton acara televisi kesukaannya di ruang keluarga. Ibunya sedang pergi bersama teman-teman dokternya. Ayahnya masih berada di Perancis, sedangkan Logan, masih berada di kampus. Dia sendirian di rumah.

"Logan, kapan sih pulangnya? Huh!" gerutu Hermione sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding. Gadis itu hanya mengganti channel dengan sebal. Dia tidak tahu mau menonton apa. Sebenarnya, dia menonton televisi hanya untuk membunuh waktu luangnya. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk membaca buku saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, bingkisan yang Draco berikan melintas begitu saja di kepala Hermione. Dia belum membukanya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Dia hanya menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi hingga sore ini.

"Ah, hadiah dari Draco." gumam Hermione. Gadis itu lalu bangkit berdiri setelah mematikan televisinya. Dia menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dia memasuki kamarnya yang masih rapi. Tas sekolahnya yang biasa dia pakai masih tergeletak di tempat tidur. Dia memandang meja belajarnya dan melihat bingkisan dari Draco masih di sana. Hermione mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya setelah duduk di meja belajar tersebut.

Dia membukanya sangat hati-hati, takutnya itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon seperti milik kakak Ron yang kembar, Fred dan George.

"Hah?" Hermione terlihat heran setelah melihat hadiah yang Draco berikan kepadanya. Sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna oranye dengan tulisan berwarna kuning, "Opportunity Once in a Lifetime"

"Buku ini-" kata Hermione. Dia hanya melihat buku itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>gimana? jelek ya? aneh ya? abal ya?<em>

_read+review please :)_


	5. Library and Patience

_ihiw~ ini Armstrongs __loooh~ *iyateruskenapa? *plak  
><em>

_update lagi cerita ini. cuma satu pesanku: SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 5"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling, OC of course it's mine! dan plot punyaku dong yaa :D

Pairing: Draco-Hermione (gak bosen-bosen ya bikin pairing ini XD)

Rating: T

Warning: AU, non magic, muggles, OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hermione hanya memandang buku tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pria pirang itu memberikan buku ini untuknya. Buku yang baru saja hanyut beberapa hari yang lalu di sungai akibat ulah ceroboh Hermione dan menyebalkannya Draco yang mengagetkannya di pinggir sungai.

Hermione hanya mendesah melihat sampul buku tersebut dan menyimpan bukunya di rak buku yang ada di hadapannya. Hermione lalu menuju ranjangnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Percakapan-percakapan kecilnya bersama Draco terngiang lagi di telinganya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh ketika dia mengingat-ingat tentang Draco.

Berkali-kali bayangan Draco berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sepintas dia merasa kasihan dengan Draco karena berkali-kali mengejar Hermione tapi tetap saja respon Hermione adalah ketus dan masa bodoh dengan semua ucapan Draco. Hermione menutup matanya dan bayangan akan Draco semakin jelas. Setiap kali nama Draco muncul dalam benaknya, perasaan bersalah dan tak karuanlah yang muncul dalam diri Hermione.

Gadis itu hanya menenggelamkan dirinya pada pikirannya tentang Draco yang semakin tak menentu. Hermione hanya menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dan pada saat itu pula, nama Draco seolah-olah tidak bisa pergi lagi dari otak Hermione. Nama tersebut seperti terpatri dalam otak Hermione sehingga tidak bisa hilang lagi. Hermione melempar bantalnya dan mencoba untuk serileks mungkin. Segalanya tentang Draco terus saja menghantui dirinya.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bermain dengan telepon genggamnya. Dia membuka twitter dan mulai membalas _mention_ dari Harry, Ron, Pansy, dan Ginny yang gemar sekali _nongkrong_ di kotak _mention_ Hermione. Sedikit-sedikit, dia merasa bisa melupakan Draco untuk sesaat dengan melihat celotehan teman-temannya di situs dunia maya yang sedang _booming_ saat itu. Tetapi, saat membaca _timeline_-nya, Hermione hanya mendesah. Pansy baru saja me-_Retweet_ postingan Draco membuat Draco ada di _timeline_-nya kali ini.

"_I hope she likes the book."_ Begitulah postingan Draco. Hermione hanya membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya dan menaruh telepon genggamnya di sebelah tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk mengusir pikiran tentang Draco yang bersarang di otaknya setelah konser beberapa minggu lalu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya sebentar sampai akhirnya, dia mendengar deru mobil dari bawah dan mendengar orang bercakap-cakap. Hermione langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah. Dia yakin, pasti Logan sudah pulang dari kuliahnya.

Mendengar bel yang sudah dibunyikan, Hermione berlari ke arah pintu. Berharap itu benar-benar Logan sambil membawakan es krim yang sudah dijanjikannya. Hermione bersiap di depan pintu dan membukanya.

Benar saja, Logan berdiri di hadapan pintu tersebut sambil menggendong sebuah tas di punggungnya. Rupanya, Logan baru saja diantar oleh temannya. Hermione tidak terlalu memusingkan itu.

"Temanmu tidak mampir dulu?" tanya Hermione setelah melihat mobil teman Logan itu menjauh. Logan tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Hermione dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Katanya ada urusan." Jawab Logan. Hermione hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak kakak tirinya itu ke ruang televisi. Hermione sudah menunggu-nunggu es krim yang dijanjikan Logan kepada Hermione dua hari lalu.

"Mana es krimku?" tanya Hermione. Logan nyengir membuat kedua lesung pipitnya tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Hermione selalu gemas melihat lesung pipit Logan yang sangat dalam dan terbentuk sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Everything for my angel." Kata Logan lalu menyerahkan sekotak es krim kepada Hermione yang langsung disambut heboh dari Hermione. Gadis bermata hazel itu langsung berlari untuk mengambil sendok dan kembali secepat kilat dan duduk di sebelah Logan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu kuliah, Logie?" tanya Hermione sambil bersandar di pundak Logan. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir dan mulai memindah-mindah channel TV.

"Menyenangkan. Aku bertemu banyak orang Amerika di sini. Sehingga aku tidak perlu berakting dengan aksen Inggris!" kata Logan sambil tertawa. Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu meneruskan makan es krimnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Draco?" goda Logan. Hermione yang sedang menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya, kini hanya meletakkan sendoknya di atas es krim tersebut. Ekspresi mukanya berubah saat mendengar godaan Logan tentang Draco. Hermione merasa ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini tentang Draco. Tapi dia tidak mampu untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung kepada Logan walaupun mereka berdua saling bertukar pendapat.

"Tidak usah dibahas, Logan! Aku tidak mau membicarakan dia lagi!" kata Hermione. Logan hanya ber O panjang lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hermione. Bagi yang tidak tahu, mungkin akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati sore hari di pinggir pantai. Tapi, ini adalah Logan Diamond yang berencana akan mengubah namanya menjadi Logan Granger dan Hermione Granger, kakak-beradik yang sedang bercerita tentang kehidupannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hermione makan spaghetti di hadapannya dengan tidak selera. Ginny, Pansy, Harry, dan Ron sedang membicarakan tentang rencana sekolah yang akan membawa anak-anak tahun terakhir tour ke Perancis. Hermione tidak tertarik karena keluarganya keturunan Perancis sehingga, negara tersebut sudah Hermione anggap sebagai rumah keduanya.

Gadis itu hanya mengaduk-aduk spaghetti-nya sampai Ginny mulai menanyainya tentang _Tour De France_ yang membuat heboh seluruh murid tahun terakhir.

"Mione, semoga kita bisa satu kamar ya saat penginapan nanti!" kata Ginny sambil nyengir. Hermione hanya melihat ke arah Ginny dan tersenyum. Setelah itu kembali mengaduk-aduk spaghetti-nya yang dari tadi belum ada yang masuk ke dalam perut Hermione.

"Kau sakit, Mione?" tanya Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione hanya menggeleng dan terus saja mengaduk spaghetti-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak doyan, buat aku saja sini!" kata Ron langsung merebut piring Hermione. Tetapi, Hermione menggeram dan membuat Ron kembali duduk di tempatnya semula di sebelah Pansy.

"Ayolah, Hermy, kau bisa memberi tahu masalahmu kepada kami." kata Pansy dengan sangat manis dan hangat. Sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Hermione sejak tahun ketiganya itu memang sangat khawatir jika melihat Hermione bertingkah aneh. Seperti ini contohnya, mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan diam tidak mau bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pans. Tenang saja. Hanya saja selera makanku sedang tidak bagus." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum dan memberi wajah yang sungguh-sungguh kepada Pansy. Walaupun masih sedikit khawatir, tapi kalau semakin dipaksa, Hermione bisa-bisa emosi dan meninggalkannya seperti yang sering terjadi.

Saat memandang Pansy, tanpa sengaja dia menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang platinum berjalan membelakanginya. Pria tersebut membawa nampan. Mungkin baru saja membeli makanan. Hermione hanya terpaku di tempatnya melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Well, itu hanya pikiran Hermione saja. Hermione mengamatinya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Harry mengamati gerak-gerik Hermione dan menyeringai jahil.

"Kau satu kelas dengan Draco?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Pansy yang sedang menyuapkan burger ke mulutnya itu melihat Hermione dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Yea. Kau tahu kalau Draco bersekolah di sini, Mione?" tanya Pansy. Hermione memberi isyarat kalau Draco berada agak jauh di belakang punggungnya. Pansy mengikuti isyarat Hermione dan menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang platinum itu.

"Tapi sepertinya anak-anak sini tidak terlalu heboh tentang itu." Ron menanggapi. Harry mengangguk sambil terus menyantap kentang tumbuknya.

"Well, itu permintaan Draco sendiri agar tidak heboh. Awalnya seluruh anak Kimia heboh dengan kedatangannya. Tapi, Draco meminta agar tidak mengganggu suasana sekolah, maka dari itu, semuanya suruh diam tentang perpindahannya ke sini. Padahal menurutku, sekolah di Manchester itu sangat bagus. Bagaimana dengan band-nya, ya?" celoteh Pansy. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan Pansy yang hafal semua seluk beluk Draco karena dia memang fans berat dari orang yang naksir berat kepada Hermione.

"Okay, Pansy, aku tidak mau memusingkan lagi masalah itu. Aku hanya bertanya padamu tentang kau satu kelas dengan Draco dan tolong jangan kau jelaskan lebih mendetail tentang itu semua." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya itu. Pansy yang nyengir kuda itu terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Hermione.

.

.

.

Hermione sedang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang memang terkenal paling besar, nyaman, dan koleksi bukunya banyak. Banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk browsing internet, mengerjakan tugas, atau memang sangat ingin membaca buku. Seperti Hermione contohnya yang selalu ingin tahu apapun sehingga dia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Kali ini, Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tentang Virus dan sejarahnya. Dia membolak-balikan bukunya dan mencatat hal-hal yang dikiranya penting di buku tulisnya. Ada 5 buku yang berserakan di hadapannya dan semuanya terbuka. Hermione juga sesekali memakai laptopnya untuk membuat tugasnya itu sempurna. Begitulah Hermione, kalau tidak mendapat A+ dia akan sangat menyesal dan bisa-bisa mood-nya langsung rusak.

Seorang laki-laki memakai jas hijau dan berambut pirang platinum mendekati Hermione yang sedang sangat serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia mengambil kursi yang ada di sebelah Hermione dan mengambil sembarang buku yang ada di hadapannya. Memang di setiap rak buku, sudah disediakan meja dan kursi agar bisa langsung dikembalikan setelah membaca. Hermione tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia hanya terus menulis dan membaca.

"Ehm," orang tersebut berdehem. Hermione tidak menggubrisnya atau bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Dia terus saja menulis dan membaca. Tidak peduli dengan orang di sebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak penting untuknya.

"Ehm!" kini orang tersebut berdehem lebih keras. Hermione masih tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus saja menulis. Walaupun kali ini dia mendengar, tapi dia malas untuk menggubrisnya karena tugasnya adalah prioritas utama dari pada orang yang berdehem ini.

"Ehm! Ehm!" kali ini, kepala Hermione terangkat, dia mendengus dan menggenggam penanya dengan geram. Matanya berkilat tajam. Dia menutup semua buku yang ada di hadapannya. Mematikan laptopnya dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa semua buku yang sangat merepotkan.

Pria pirang yang dari tadi berdehem itu hanya mengernyit dan mengeluh melihat Hermione pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Buku yang dari tadi dibacanya hanya ditutup dan diletakkan sembarangan di meja perpustakaan tersebut.

"Hei, hei, hei!" panggil pria tersebut. Hermione yang jaraknya sudah sangat jauh berhenti dan mendengus mendengar pria tersebut ber-hei hei ria memanggilnya.

"Hermione!" panggilnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok pria berambut pirang platinum berantakan, mata abu-abu yang terlihat hangat, ditambah lagi senyum mengembang di bibirnya menambah nilai plus kalau pria ini benar-benar tampan.

"Ini perpustakaan dan aku tidak mau ribut di perpustakaan. Jika kau mau berbicara padaku, temui saja aku selesai dari perpustakaan nanti. Aku sibuk. Aku harus mengerjakan essay ini. Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan lagi, silahkan tinggalkan aku." kata Hermione cepat, ketus, dan lugas. Draco menganga dan mencerna kata demi kata yang meluncur sangat cepat dari bibir Hermione. Setelah itu, dia tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"_Impressive_. _Wonderful_. _Amazing._" Kata Draco sambil bertepuk tangan dan berjalan maju menuju Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat keriting itu tambah jengkel karena sikap menyebalkan Draco.

"Aku tidak membuat pertunjukkan, Malfoy! Dan tolong aku tidak mau ribut di perpustakaan. Selamat tinggal." kata Hermione yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih terkekeh melihat sikap Hermione.

"Aku tidak menganggap kau membuat pertunjukkan, Hermione. Aku hanya kagum dengan cara bicaramu yang cepat, lugas, dan ketus itu. Tapi aku masih bisa mencernanya karena suaramu begitu lembut walaupun kau sangat ketus." kata Draco sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Hermione. Gadis itu menatap mata Draco yang ternyata berwarna abu-abu itu. Terlihat hangat tapi seperti ada penderitaan di sana.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku?" tanya Hermione lebih ketus lagi.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu! Aku hanya ingin mengamati gadis pujaanku belajar." kata Draco lagi. Hermione mendengus mendengar kata-kata Draco. Tapi mata hazel Hermione tidak lepas dari mata abu-abu Draco. Dia berusaha membaca pikiran Draco. Kenapa matanya tidak ceria seperti cara bicaranya kali ini?

.

.

.

"Sore, Logie,"

"Mione? Kau sudah pulang? Dengan siapa?" tanya Logan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja belajarnya. Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar Logan karena dia ingin bercerita dengan Logan.

"Dengan Pansy. Tadi dia mengantarku pulang. Tugas kuliah, eh?" tanya Hermione yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang dipakai Logan.

"Yeah. Pertama masuk dan tugas langsung banyak seperti ini. Tapi tak masalah selama kau enjoy dengan semua ini." kata Logan yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat adik tirinya yang menikmati suasana kamar Logan. Hermione mengangguk setuju. Ya, sifat mereka sama, tak masalah mengerjakan sebanyak apapun tugas yang penting mereka menikmatinya. Sama yang seperti Hermione sering lakukan.

Hermione mengamati kamar Logan. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Hermione meninggalkannya terakhir kali sebelum Logan datang ke rumahnya. Hanya saja ada beberapa poster _hockey_ dan musisi favorit Logan dan ada beberapa bingkai foto di sebuah rak dan meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Hermione juga melihat tumpukan buku yang mungkin belum sempat Logan rapikan di salah satu pojok kamar.

Hermione menangkap sebuah bingkai foto kecil di salah satu rak yang terdapat banyak bingkai foto. Di foto tersebut ada seorang pria memakai sebuah jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya hitam dan pria tersebut terlihat seperti masih 23 tahun-an. Hermione mengambil foto tersebut dan mengamatinya lebih dalam.

"Logie, ini siapa?" tanya Hermione tanpa sadar dan masih memandangi foto tersebut. Logan yang sedang mengetik itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hermione memegang sebuah foto yang paling berarti untuknya.

"Itu-" suaranya tercekat melihat foto yang dipegang Hermione. Mendengar nada yang keluar dari bibir Logan, Hermione langsung menatap kakak tirinya itu. Ada raut kesedihan di wajah Logan yang tampan. Hermione jadi merasa bersalah sudah menanyakannya. Membuat kakaknya yang biasa ceria menjadi murung seperti itu.

"Well, itu ayahku. Namanya Jeremy Diamond. Yeah, tentunya saat dia masih sangat muda. Kata Mum, itu foto diambil saat bulan madu di Las Vegas." Kata Logan. Hermione menatap foto tersebut. Benar saja, ada beberapa kemiripan antara Logan dan ayahnya itu. Seperti senyumnya, posturnya, bentuk kepalanya, dan gaya rambutnya.

"Maaf." Kata Hermione. Logan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah." kata Logan.

"Lalu ini siapa?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Foto tersebut berisi beberapa orang. Logan langsung menghampiri Hermione dan melihat foto yang dimaksud Hermione. Logan terkekeh.

"Ini aku. Yang rambutnya gondrong. Lalu ini Demetria. Sahabatku. Ini David, James, dan yang pirang ini Lindsay. Mereka teman-temanku di Fakultas Kedokteran." jawab Logan sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di foto tersebut. Hermione melongo melihat Logan dengan rambut gondrongnya. Rambutnya gondrong hingga menyentuh leher bagian belakang dan terdapat poni yang menutupi dahinya. Terkesan seperti _bad boy_. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Rambutnya sangat pendek dan terkesan sangat laki-laki dan dibuat _mohawk_.

"Seriously? Ini kau? Wow. Berbeda dengan Logan yang aku kenal!" kata Hermione sambil memandang tak percaya Logan gondrong itu. Logan hanya nyengir.

"Well, dulu aku dikenal sebagai mahasiswa bandel yang sering bolos. Itu memang awal-awal kuliah setelah aku lulus dari SMA. Ya, walaupun aku bandel, tapi aku punya otak yang brilian, kan? Yah, tapi otak brilianku tidak terlalu membantu. Sehingga, aku diancam _drop out_ dari kampus. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti _image_ Logan yang bandel dan suka mengganggu mahasiswa lain menjadi mahasiswa yang baik. Ya, salah satunya, mencukur rambutku seperti ini." kata Logan sambil tertawa. Hermione bengong mendengarnya. Seorang Logan yang baik dan ramah juga selalu mendukung apa yang dia katakan, pernah menjadi mahasiswa yang bandel dan diancam _drop out_?

"Kau bohong, kan?" Hermione tidak percaya dengan cerita Logan. Calon dokter itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Aku tidak bohong, _my little princess_." Kata logan sambil terus tertawa. Hermione jengkel karena Logan menertawakannya.

"Oh, _just stop it_! Ceritakan kehidupanmu _yang aku tidak tahu_!" kata Hermione memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya membuat Logan semakin geli melihat tingkah Hermione yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui masa lalu Logan yang kelam, Hermione menjadi sangat simpati dengan kakak tirinya. Tinggal di sebuah keluarga yang sederhana, menjadi tekanan mental karena tidak memiliki ayah. Galak, bandel, jahil, dan sering pindah sekolah karena kenakalannya. Berbeda jauh dengan Logan yang Hermione tahu selama ini. Baik, pintar, tidak jahil, walaupun kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tetapi, jauh dari Logan yang diceritakan kemarin sore.

Kali ini, Hermione sedang menikmati waktu-waktu setelah pulang sekolah. Duduk di pinggir danau di belakang sekolahnya sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya. Dia hanya menyukai masa-masa seperti ini. Jauh dari kebisingan teman-temannya yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan liburan mereka di Perancis beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kau membaca buku itu juga." Kata seseorang di balik punggung Hermione. Mendengar ada yang aneh, Hermione melepas headset-nya dan membalikkan badannya. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak mau dia lihat. Yeah, seperti biasa. Draco Malfoy selalu muncul di manapun Hermione sedang sendirian membuat gadis itu lama-lama heran dengan Draco.

"Apa yang kau mau, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada lelah. Hermione menutup bukunya dan berdiri di hadapan Draco.

"Well, ini tempat favoritku setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi tidak salah kalau kita bertemu, kan? Ya, mungkin sudah jodoh kali, ya?" tanya Draco sambil terkekeh. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Okay, kalau ini tempatmu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye." kata Hermione yang langsung melangkah pergi melewati Draco. Tapi, baru saja melewati lengan Draco, lengan Hermione ditahan oleh Draco.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Malfoy? Aku mau pulang!" kata Hermione. Draco menyuruh Hermione berdiri di depan Draco lagi, tapi, posisi mereka kali ini lebih dekat.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Draco? Dan bisakah kau tidak ketus denganku?" pinta Draco. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu benci padaku?" tanya Draco.

"HAH? Apa yang membuatku benci padamu? Ya, tentu saja! Kau itu seorang artis yang mau terkenal dengan berita kalau kau menyukaiku dan menyebarkannya lewat internet dan televisi. Mengatakan pada media kalau kau mencintaiku membuat seluruh fans perempuanmu geram denganku. Bahkan ada yang menyumpahku! Dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak berkata seperti itu, aku tidak akan menghadapi hal seperti ini! Seharusnya kau berpikir, _Draco_, berapa banyak orang yang membenciku hanya karena berhasil membuat Draco Malfoy yang terkenal jatuh cinta kepada gadis kutu buku dan jelek sepertiku! Banyak orang yang mencecar dan menghinaku hanya karena berita bodoh itu!" teriak Hermione. Draco menganga mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hermione. Gadis itu hampir menangis karena dia mengingat komentar fans Draco yang terlihat sangat membencinya hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Kau tidak jelek, Hermione." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Draco.

"AKU MAU PULANG!" raung Hermione langsung menerobos Draco begitu saja. Draco membalikkan badannya dan melihat punggung Hermione yang menjauh.

"Tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang perasaan orang yang mencintaimu? Maksudku, kalau kau menyukai seseorang dan orang itu hanya menganggap hanya hal bodoh untuk membuat eksis, bagaimana perasaanmu?" teriak Draco karena Hermione sudah lumayan jauh. Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Hermione berhenti tapi tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan bukan hanya untuk mencari popularitas? Apa kau masih tidak peduli? Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi diriku? Apa kau tahan setiap hari diberi respon negatif dari orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tahan setiap hari seperti itu? Apa kau tahan setiap mengobrol hanya diberi nada ketus, bahkan sok tidak mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan? Pintar tidak segalanya, Hermione! Kau boleh pintar tapi belajarlah untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain yang mencintaimu!" kata Draco. Tidak ada jawaban. Hermione tetap di tempatnya berdiri. Draco juga tetap di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau hidup tidak hanya bersama teman dan orang tua! Kau juga butuh orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari teman!" tambah Draco.

Hening.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap kukuh dengan pendirianmu yang menganggapku hanya mencari popularitas. Aku mundur!" kata Draco tegas. Hermione masih belum bergeming.

Hermione memeluk bukunya erat-erat. Tak terasa, butir-butir bening jatuh perlahan melewati pipinya. Dia menyeka pipinya yang basah karena air matanya dan membalikkan badannya.

Kosong.

Draco sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia sudah pergi. Sosok yang selama ini disakitinya secara tidak sengaja sudah pergi dari tempat tersebut. Hermione hanya memandang bekas tempat berdiri Draco dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya.

Apa Draco benar-benar mau mundur?

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>waaah saya tau kalo Draco ngomongnya kurang ngena pas di pinggir danau!<em>

_saya tau saya tau saya tau! #inikenapasih -_-  
><em>

_oh iya, prof pic nya kebetulan orang yang jadi inspirasiku bikin seorang _**Logan Diamond**_. _

_ya! dialah Logan yang aslinya! dia memang Logan! mungkin jauh dari bayangan kalian yang mungkin ngebayangin Logan Lerman  
><em>

_tapi ini bukan Logan Lerman saudara-saudara! ini _LOGAN HENDERSON!_ hahaha *bagi yang tidak tau siapa Logan Henderson, googling aja #plak #dikeroyok_

_oke, daripada kebanyakan bacot gini, saya sudahi saja._

_sekian part 5 yang saya buat. mungkin ada kritik atau saran, silahkan klik tulisan __dan tinggalkan komentar kalian tentang cerita yang aneh bin gaje ini._

_ TERIMA KASIH! :D_


	6. Emptiness and Jealousy

_haiiiiiiiiiii!_

_akhirnya setelah setahun terbengkalai, fanfic ini bisa lanjut juga.  
><em>

_author juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa update cepet gara gara sibuk banget (malah curcol)  
><em>

_yaaa... semoga, ini gak terlalu jelek lah. semoga bisa dimaafkan.  
><em>

_enjoy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 6"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling, jika ada nama yang asing, itu hanya ada di dalam imajinasiku :D

Pairing: Draco-Hermione (gak bosen-bosen ya bikin pairing ini XD)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: AU, non magic, muggles,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebulan sudah Draco tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Tidak ada suara menyebalkan dari mulut seorang Malfoy itu. Bahkan dia juga sudah jarang mendengar gaung dari band nya tersebut. Memang, dia sempat mendengar bahwa band yang sangat diidolakan oleh remaja putri itu sedang vakum untuk beberapa tahun karena konsentrasi mereka untuk sekolah.

Selama sebulan tersebut, Hermione juga berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa. Well, dia yang berusaha untuk biasa sebisa mungkin karena sejujurnya, Hermione tidak lagi bisa bersikap biasa dan cuek seutuhnya. Kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan Draco sebulan yang lalu di pinggir danau selalu terulang kembali di otak jeniusnya. Sampai dia benar-benar hafal apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco.

Hermione sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini terhadap Draco itu sedikit berlebihan karena sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan apapun yang Draco lakukan. Tidak ada salahnya juga Draco menyatakan cintanya di depan publik seperti yang telah dia lakukan walaupun dia tahu resikonya akan dihujani hujatan dari penggemar Draco.

Kali ini, Hermione sedang menikmati masa-masa liburan musim dingin, Natal, dan Tahun Baru. Dia sengaja untuk berlibur di rumah saja dengan Logan dan kedua orang tuanya karena dia tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Waktu Natal adalah waktu yang baik untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu sendiri-sendiri. Apalagi Logan yang sudah jarang bersamanya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahannya dan rupanya Logan sudah mulai menemukan teman-teman baru.

"Logan, mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Hermione. Logan yang sedang asyik bermain video games di kamarnya itu langsung meletakkan _controller_ dan melihat adik tirinya yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Logan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mau kemana?" Hermione duduk di samping Logan. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Logan dan menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara musim dingin. Mungkin di Thames?" tawar Hermione. Dia bisa melihat Logan tersenyum dari cermin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari televisi di hadapan mereka. Logan mengelus punggung Hermione lalu mengangguk.

"Siapkan baju hangatmu. Aku akan meminjam mobil ayah." kata Logan. Hermione mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Logan.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang, sekolahmu akan mengadakan _trip_ ke Perancis. Kapan?" tanya Logan saat mereka sudah tiba di pinggiran sungai Thames yang membeku. Hermione menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan menggandeng tangan Logan.

"Aku tidak ikut. _Trip _nya setelah tahun baru, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku bisa meminta kapan saja untuk mengunjungi Paris." kata Hermione cuek. Logan terkekeh. Tentu saja. Sebagian keluarga besar Hermione berada di Paris sehingga dia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan Kota Mode nomor 1 di dunia itu.

"Tapi, ini kan bersama teman-temanmu. Lagi pula, ini tahun terakhirmu untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bersama mereka." kata Logan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan mereka." Hermione semakin cuek. Logan tersenyum. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membelikan Hermione secangkir kopi agar membuat suasana hati Hermione semakin hangat.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sore mereka di pinggiran sungai Thames dengan banyak bercerita tentang apapun yang bisa mereka bahas. Tentang waktu mereka di sekolah, di kampus, masa kecil mereka, sampai mengenai hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah mereka lakukan sekalipun mereka ceritakan satu sama lain.

Suasana hati Hermione yang tadinya gundah gulana sekarang sudah mulai lebih baik. Logan benar-benar pembuat suasana hati bisa lebih baik. Dia orangnya sangat hangat dan sabar walaupun terkadang Hermione sangat cuek dan jutek kepadanya. Tetapi, Logan bisa menghadapinya dengan sangat sabar.

Saat mereka akan pulang, Hermione terpaku dengan dua orang sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Salah satu dari mereka, Hermione mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan berdua dan si laki-laki merangkul pinggul si perempuan. Mereka juga terlihat sangat akrab dan hangat bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Mulut Hermione ternganga lebar saat si laki-laki menoleh ke samping dan Hermione bisa melihat jelas siapa laki-laki itu. Berambut pirang terang dan dagunya yang runcing. Hermione langsung bisa menangkap siapa laki-laki itu.

Perempuan yang sedang bersama laki-laki itupun terlihat sangat manja kepadanya. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang sampai punggung dan tingginya tak jauh dari laki-laki yang merangkulnya. Mereka sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Pipi Hermione memanas. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Tubuhnya yang tadi merasa kedinginan kini mulai merasa panas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tetapi tetap saja, kedua orang itu berhasil meraup semua kebahagiaan Hermione yang baru saja diperolehnya.

"Mione, ayo pulang. Aku kedinginan." Hanya suara Logan yang bisa memecahkan lamunan Hermione. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai memasuki mobil dengan mata tak bisa lepas dari pandangan yang menurutnya sangat jarang.

"Kau tak apa, Mione?" Logan mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan adik tirinya itu. Hermione hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"_Just drive me home, please._" Logan mengangguk lalu mulai melaju dengan mobil ayahnya.

.

.

.

"_Vokalis dari Band The Underpants, Draco Malfoy, tertangkap kamera kemarin sore sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di tepi sungai Thames. Gadis tersebut terlihat sangat akrab dengan Malfoy. Mereka berdua pun terlihat sangat akrab dan bahagia. Tetapi, saat tim kamera berusaha untuk mendekati mereka, mereka langsung pergi menjauh dengan kesan ingin menutupi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Siapakah sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut?_"

Hermione langsung mematikan televisi nya saat melihat berita gossip murahan seperti itu. Dia terlihat kesal. Itulah yang dia lihat kemarin sore di pinggir sungai Thames. Draco dan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal. Berjalan dengan mesra bagaikan pasangan kekasih yang bahagia.

Hermione membanting remote nya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengerang. Tetapi terlambat. Ibunya memperhatikan tingkah putrinya itu dan akhirnya dia mulai bertanya.

"Bukannya, Draco itu pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya ibunya. Hermione hanya melirik dan mendengus.

"Mione?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Mom. Aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Buktinya, dia berjalan dengan wanita tak dikenal itu. Bukan urusanku, Mom." kata Hermione mencoba cuek. Dengan kalimat tersebut, Hermione langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya.

Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali berbagi cerita dengan Logan. Tetapi dia masih gengsi tentang meluapkan perasaannya kepada kakak tirinya tersebut. Terlebih lagi, Logan sedang pergi ke rumah sahabat barunya, Oliver Wood, mantan kakak kelas Hermione yang dulu digilai banyak wanita. Mungkin sampai sekarang masih digilai banyak wanita.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Memeluk gulingnya dan mengingat apa yang dia lihat kemarin sore juga mengingat apa yang dia alami selama ini. Draco yang jahil, suka muncul tiba-tiba, sangat dramatis, dan suka mengganggunya tiba-tiba menyatakan kemundurannya. Lalu sebulan kemudian, Hermione melihatnya sedang berjalan dengan gadis lain.

Walaupun Draco sangat jahil kepadanya, tetapi, Hermione mengakui, dia sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap detik yang dia habiskan untuk mengatai Draco. Menikmati setiap kalimat-kalimat gombal yang keluar dari bibir Draco, dan juga menikmati perasaan yang dia miliki saat Draco tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Hermione marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena dia terlalu angkuh. Marah karena dia tidak bisa menghargai orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Marah karena dia sudah bertindak terlalu bodoh untuk menyepelekan orang yang benar-benar ada untuk dirinya.

Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menulis sesuatu di _twitter_ nya. Dia pun butuh untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya di situs jejaring sosial tersebut, kan?

"_Kau dibuatnya melambung lalu kau dijatuhkannya begitu saja. How hurt." _Tulisnya singkat lalu dia meletakkan telepon genggamnya lagi. Dia menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya. Bayangan Draco dan semua memori tentang Draco muncul kembali.

.

.

.

"Hermione, ada Pansy, Harry, dan Ron di bawah. Keluarlah dari kamar, Honey." Ibu Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar gadis tersebut berulang kali. Hermione yang terlelap itu hanya membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan menguceknya. Dia melihat jam dinding dan ternyata sudah pukul setengah 8 pagi. Rupanya kemarin sore dia terlelap sampai dia lupa untuk mandi dan makan malam. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengingatkannya karena pintu kamarnya di kunci rapat-rapat.

"Hermione," suara ibunya terdengar lagi. Gadis berambut cokelat keriting itu lalu terbangun dan merapikan penampilannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang dari tadi dikunci itu.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok ibunya yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun usianya sudah hampir setengah abad. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Hermione. Gadis itu lalu keluar kamar mendahului ibunya.

Hermione melihat 3 temannya sedang berbincang dengan Logan di ruang tamu. Mereka sangat akrab terlebih lagi Harry berusaha mengikuti aksen Logan yang masih sangat Amerika. Logan memang orang yang sangat asik untuk diajak berbincang.

"Hai," Hermione menyapa teman-temannya dan mereka berempat langsung memalingkan wajah dan melihat sosok Hermione muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Mione! Kau terlihat... kacau." gumam Pansy. Ron menyenggol Pansy dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Hermione hanya tersenyum masam dan duduk di samping Logan.

"Ya... aku hanya... kurang tidur. Terlalu banyak membaca buku dan menyelesaikan tugas musim dingin. Dan aku juga belum mandi dari kemarin sore." Jawab Hermione dengan senyumnya yang sangat dipaksakan. Pansy, Ron, dan Harry hanya tertawa mengejek. Bahkan Harry berkata, "Yuck, Hermione! Pergilah mandi! Pantas saja dari tadi rumahmu sangat bau!" dan dengan itu semua yang ada di ruang tamu tertawa.

"Well, aku akan membawakanmu cokelat panas dan... bagaimana kalau aku bawakan kalian beberapa kue cokelat?" tawar Logan. Semuanya tampak setuju dan Logan langsung pergi menuju ke dapur.

Setelah Logan meninggalkan ruang tamu, Ron memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa kau sudah melihat berita di televisi tentang Draco dan Astoria, Hermione?" dan dengan kalimat itu, Harry dan Pansy memukul punggung Ron bersamaan.

Saat kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Ron, raut wajah Hermione seketika berubah. Yang tadinya sudah cukup ceria walaupun masih sedikit mengantuk, tetapi, berubah menjadi sedikit lebih masam dan kesal. Pansy terlihat khawatir dengan raut muka Hermione yang tidak biasa itu. Harry tidak habis-habisnya mencubit, memukul pelan, atau bahkan berbisik memarahi Ron karena pertanyaannya yang menurutnya itu bodoh.

"Astoria?" hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari Hermione. Pansy menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Cangkir yang tadi digenggamnya kemudian diletakkan di atas meja dan dia merubah posisi duduknya. Yang tadinya dia duduk di antara Harry dan Ron, kini dia berpindah ke samping Hermione.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan." bisik Pansy. Hermione diam saja. Dia menatap lantai rumahnya yang terbuat dari marmer dan mendesah. Pipinya dan matanya memanas tapi dia hanya bisa diam dan tidak mau merespons apapun baik dari Harry, Ron, maupun Pansy.

.

.

.

Hermione menghabiskan sisa malam dengan mengubur dirinya di antara tumpukan buku-buku biologinya yang sangat tebal. Dia berusaha mengubur semua pikirannya tentang Draco, Astoria, dan kejadian dua hari lalu di pinggiran sungai Thames.

Tetapi, hal itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Pansy, Ron, dan Harry sama sekali tidak membuat Hermione jauh lebih baik. Mereka bahkan menyalahkan Hermione karena Hermione terlalu keras kepala. Hermione tidak menyalahkan mereka, apapun yang mereka katakan tentang dirinya memang benar.

Dia meletakkan pensilnya di atas buku tulisnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Wajah Draco membayangi pikirannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terutama saat-saat di pinggiran sungai Thames. Bayangan itu selalu muncul di pikiran Hermione.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Dia bisa mendengar suara Logan memanggilnya.

"Masuk," jawab Hermione lesu. Saat itu juga, sosok laki-laki Amerika itu muncul di hadapannya. Hermione merasa cukup tenang saat melihat Logan berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Well, aku membawakanmu cokelat panas lagi. Mungkin ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." kata Logan sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di meja belajar Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengembalikan tatapannya ke atas buku tulisnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Kabar itu..."

"Sudahlah, Logan. Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Hermione langsung memotong pembicaraan Logan. Kakak tirinya itu langsung mengelus pundaknya dan mengecupkan bibirnya di atas kepala Hermione.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku." kata Logan. Hermione diam sesaat. Inilah saatnya dia untuk mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi, dia belum benar-benar siap dengan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Logan.

Hermione mengambil nafas panjang dia mulai membuka mulutnya. Logan yang mengambil kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur Hermione itu sudah mulai untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah adik tirinya itu.

"Aku," Hermione memulainya. Logan diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berusaha sabar.

"Tentang kabar Draco dan Astoria," Logan tetap diam. Dia tidak mau menginterupsi adiknya berbicara. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hermione.

"Well, aku melihat mereka saat di Thames kemarin. Tapi, aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Kau tahu, sebulan kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mundur dan tidak mau menggangguku lagi. Sejak dia mengatakan hal itu, benar saja. Dia tidak pernah menggangguku lagi. Dia tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba seperti biasanya. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah walaupun aku sedang berada di kelas Pansy sekalipun. Dan kemarin, kemarin aku malah melihatnya berjalan dengan Astoria Greengrass yang katanya model itu..." suara Hermione mulai bergetar. Logan masih diam mengetahui bahwa Hermione belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Draco tidak ingin menggangguku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat sebal saat melihat tangan Draco melingkar di pinggul model tersebut."

Hening beberapa saat. Baik Logan maupun Hermione tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hermione mengatur nafasnya lagi dan mengatur emosinya. Suaranya sudah benar-benar parau. Logan hanya bisa memperhatikan Hermione. Adik tirinya itu terus menekuk mukanya dan menatap karpet yang ada di bawahnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Logan menyeringai. Hermione tidak mengetahuinya karena Hermione hanya menatapi karpetnya yang berwarna merah marun itu. Seringaian Logan lalu berlanjut dengan kalimat, "Apa kau mulai luluh kepada Vokalis Dengan Kepala Pirang tersebut?"

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Hermione langsung menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap Logan yang menyeringai semakin lebar. Bibir Hermione membuka lebar dan siap untuk meluncurkan berbagai kalimat tetapi, seringaian Logan mengalahkannya.

"Ayolah, Mione. Kau naksir dengannya kan?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>gima<em>_na? gimana? jelek ya? _

_maap bangetttt namanya juga terbengkalai setaun. tapi, tolong review nya ya :))  
><em>


	7. First Kiss

_yay another update!  
><em>

_um... sebenernya, ini chapter yg paling gak bikin pede soalnya dua kali bikin chapter 7 dan semuanya gak bikin pede sampe akhirnya ini yg di post  
><em>

_aaa kena writer's block tapi karena memang sangat harus diupdate..._

_maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan gak sesuai harapan. kayanya juga dalam beberapa chapter lagi, ini bakal selesai. ehe._.  
><em>

_enjoy ya. sekali lagi author minta maaf;_;_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 7"

Disclaimer: semua nama di sini milik J.K. Rowling, jika ada nama yang asing, itu hanya ada di dalam imajinasiku :D

Pairing: Draco-Hermione (gak bosen-bosen ya bikin pairing ini XD)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: AU, non magic, muggles,

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Logan menggodanya dan _sedikit_ memaksanya untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Draco. Di samping dia memang belum bisa mengetahui sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Draco, Logan juga orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan jahilnya luar biasa. Hermione terkadang tidak tahan untuk menghadapi kejahilan kakak tirinya yang berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu.

Kali ini, Hermione duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengerjakan tugas musim dinginnya yang menurutnya tak pernah surut itu. Mungkin hanya dengan mengerjakan beberapa tugas di rumah dan menyelesaikannya sebelum musim dingin berakhir, dia bisa melupakan segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Draco. Ditambah lagi, kabar tentang Draco dan Astoria itu semakin memanas dan dia menjadi malas untuk bermain di _twitter_ atau menonton televisi. Jadilah dia mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup pada tumpukan tugas yang menggunung.

Dia juga sedang malas untuk berbicara dengan Logan. Selain pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan membahas tentang Draco, Logan juga sudah menemukan sahabat baru sekarang. Oliver Wood, kakak kelas Hermione dulu. Logan dan Oliver sangat dekat, bahkan sudah dua kali Logan menginap di _flat _Oliver yang berada di tengah-tengah kota London.

Di Sabtu yang dingin ini, Hermione berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya yang semakin rumit saja. Dia sudah berada di meja belajarnya lebih dari dua jam dan juga tidak menampakkan dirinya dari kamarnya. Ibunya juga sudah mengerti tingkah putrinya ini jika sedang fokus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia hanya memberikan Hermione beberapa makanan ringan dan cokelat panas agar Hermione tidak kelaparan dan tidak stress karena tugas sekolahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom," kata Hermione saat melihat raut muka ibunya yang terlihat khawatir dengan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini yang lebih memilih sebagai manusia yang anti-sosial dan mengurung dirinya di kamar dengan tugas-tugas yang bisa membuatnya gila.

"Yeah, mungkin kau bisa mengatakan itu, Sweetheart," kata ibunya sambil mengusap pundak Hermione dan mencium rambut putrinya itu. Hermione menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya, lalu memeluk ibunya. Kepalanya ditempelkan di perut ibunya karena dia posisi sedang duduk sedangkan ibunya berdiri di belakangnya.

"_I'm perfectly fine, Mom. Don't worry about me,_" kata Hermione lagi. Ibunya mengangguk dan memilih untuk meninggalkan putrinya itu.

Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, Hermione tidak lekas menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya. Dia memakan beberapa kue yang dihidangkan ibunya dan menyesap cokelat panas yang membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

Saat gadis bermata hazel itu akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, _handphone_ nya yang dia tinggal di tempat tidur tiba-tiba bergetar dan lagu _Makes Me Wonder _milik Maroon 5 berdering. Telepon.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil benda kecil tersebut. Dia melihat nama Logan ada di layar sentuh _handphone _ nya. Dia mengeluarkan desahan yang panjang, dan segera mengangkat telepon dari Logan tersebut.

"_Mione?" _Suara Logan terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Hm?"

"_Sepertinya aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku akan menginap di tempat Cedric. Kau tahu? Cedric Diggory." _Kata Logan lagi. Cedric Diggory? Hermione belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"_Well, dia seniorku. Satu tahun di atasku. Um… tidak penting. Aku tadi sudah telepon Mom."_ Jawab Logan lagi. Hermione hanya mendesah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak mendesah.

"_You okay, Mione?"_

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… terlalu banyak mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Hermione. _Bohong._

"_Ya sudah. Aku akan pulang sepertinya besok sore. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Mom untuk mendekorasi pohon natal kita. Awesome, right?"_ Logan terdengar sangat ceria. Dia lupa bagaimana Logan selalu terlihat ceria kepada Hermione. Tapi, karena Logan yang _sangat_ ceria itu, terkadang Logan bisa berubah menjadi monster jahil yang siap untuk mengerjaimu sepanjang malam dan meninggalkanmu dengan _bad mood _yang memuncak. Yeah, Hermione sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya yang terkadang-kadang aneh dan menyebalkan ini.

"Logie," tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione sudah menyiapkan suara hey-aku-ingin-curhat kepada Logan.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau ada masalah, aku akan pulang sekarang,"_ kata Logan lagi. Hermione akhirnya sadar mengapa Logan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu mengatakan, "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Logie Bear," kata Hermione. Dia bisa mendengar Logan tertawa di seberang teleponnya.

"_G'nite, M'lady," _Logan menggodanya lagi. Hermione tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dan tertawa.

"Logan!" tawa Logan terdengar lagi dari _speaker handphone _nya.

"Ya sudah, _good night, _Logie Bear." Kata Hermione.

Terputus.

Hermione sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki orang seperti Logan. Walaupun kakaknya itu jahilnya kadang-kadang di luar batas, tapi, Logan bisa menempatkan dirinya di mana Hermione sedang sedih atau Hermione sedang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Logan juga bisa berubah menjadi seorang teman ketika Hermione sedang berbagi cerita dan masalah. Mereka juga tidak merasa canggung walaupun mereka belum terlalu lama kenal dan hal itulah yang membuat Hermione sangat-sangat nyaman untuk memiliki Logan sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

Masa lalu Logan yang kadang membuat Hermione trenyuh dan bagaimana Logan menghadapi semua masalahnya. Usaha Logan agar dia bisa menjadi seorang dokter professional dan Logan langsung bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman Hermione seperti Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan teman-temannya itu terkadang terlihat sangat cemburu melihat kekompakan kakak-beradik tersebut.

Dengan satu desahan nafas yang panjang, Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang tentu saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri kecuali Hermione mulai untuk menyelesaikannya, kan?

* * *

><p>Di hari Minggu yang cukup hangat ini, Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa pernak-pernik untuk menghias pohon natal. Ibunya mengatakan tidak perlu, tetapi Hermione memaksa. Lagi pula, dia juga ingin membelikan Logan hadiah natal dengan uang jajannya yang sudah disimpan berbulan-bulan untuk kesempatan ini.<p>

Akhirnya, Hermione keluar dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mengingat komplek perumahannya dan pusat perbelanjaan tidak terlalu jauh, jadilah Hermione memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Dia memilih untuk sendirian saja, walaupun ibunya dan ayahnya bersikeras untuk menemaninya. Tapi, Hermione lebih keras kepala lagi, sehingga mereka merelakan Hermione untuk berjalan sendiri di kota London.

Saat sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan, Hermione mulai melihat-lihat hadiah natal yang mungkin bisa dia berikan kepada Logan. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang Logan sangat butuhkan dan inginkan. 15 menit memilih dan Hermione hanya berakhir bingung untuk memilih apa. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikan Logan hadiah apa pada natal yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione melihat ke luar toko dan menemukan toko lain yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatiannya. Hermione keluar dari toko yang menyediakan barang-barang untuk natal dan dia menuju ke sebuah toko CD yang ada di seberang toko tersebut.

Saat memasuki toko CD tersebut, Hermione tahu apa yang harus dia cari dan apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Logan. Dia yakin, Logan pasti akan sangat senang dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Hermione. Mungkin.

Hermione memilih-milih CD musik yang akan dia beli. Dia sudah memiliki beberapa di tangannya. Ya, mungkin ini akan menghabiskan banyak uang, tapi, tidak masalah. Semua ini demi Logan agar dia senang dan ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kakak dan teman yang luar biasa untuk Hermione.

Setelah membayar beberapa CD musik yang ada di tangan Hermione, gadis itu keluar dari toko tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan pohon natalnya. Dia ingat kalau pohon natalnya masih kurang beberapa pernak-pernik. Jadilah dia membeli beberapa pernak-pernik yang menurutnya tidak terlalu mahal dan meriah, tapi masih ada kesan elegan.

Lebih dari dua jam Hermione mengitari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Rupanya, pergi berbelanja seorang diri cukup menyenangkan. Dia tidak perlu menunggu seseorang agar tidak terpisah, dia juga tidak perlu repot-repot mencari seseorang yang sedang bersamanya jika saja mereka terpisah di sebuah tempat.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji di salah satu sudut pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Dia sangat lapar mengingat tadi pagi dia hanya memakan sandwich yang tidak habis dia lahap dan meminum segelas susu.

Saat akan menuju restoran cepat saji tersebut, Hermione tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan seseorang yang selama ini dihindarinya. Dihindari dengan cara untuk tidak membuka _twitter_ atau menonton acara televisi.

Mata hazel nya melebar saat melihat Draco berjalan ke arahnya. Pria tersebut juga melihat Hermione dan wajahnya yang tadinya ceria kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Draco memakai sebuah mantel bulu berwarna cokelat tua, rambut pirangnya ditutupi dengan topi yang dilapisi dengan bulu domba berwarna hitam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel bulunya. Hermione bisa melihat wajah pucat Draco yang mulai berubah saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Pria berambut pirang tersebut berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Hermione, begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Draco sendirian.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Hermione berusaha untuk tidak melihat Draco. Tapi usahanya gagal karena Draco justru malah mencengkeram lengan kiri Hermione dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama Draco. Pikiran pertama yang ada di pikirannya adalah, Hermione berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan menuduh Draco sebagai penculik. Tapi, pikiran keduanyalah yang menang. Dia mengikuti Draco.

Setelah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dan Hermione juga sudah melupakan tentang perutnya yang tiba-tiba tidak lapar lagi. Hermione masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik dan ada lambang Audi di depan dan belakang mobil tersebut. Mobil Draco. Dalam pikirannya adalah, bagaimana anak SMA berusia 18 tahun seperti Draco sudah bisa mengendarai mobil seperti ini.

Draco menyuruh Hermione duduk di kursi penumpang dan Draco juga langsung duduk di kursi sopir. Keduanya diam selama keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara di dalam mobil. Draco terdiam, Hermione juga terdiam.

Diam.

Hening.

Canggung.

10 menit… 15 menit… setengah jam…

"_Okay, what's really going on here?_" Hermione mulai frustrasi karena Draco bersikap misterius seperti ini. Draco tertawa mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hermione. Gadis itu mengikuti gaya bicara Logan jika Logan sedang frustrasi.

"Tidak usah bicara seperti orang Amerika, Hermy. Aku tahu kakakmu orang Amerika tulen tapi kau tidak perlu seperti dia." Kata Draco dengan tawa mengejek. Mata Hermione melebar.

"Tunggu, kau memanggilku apa? Hermy? Kau pikir aku marmut?!" oke, sifat keras kepala dan arogan Hermione kembali terlihat.

"_Jesus, Mione!"_ Draco terdengar sangat _putus asa_ saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, membuat Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang sedang memijat dahinya karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakana.

"Apa yang kau mau, Malfoy? Kau sudah menculikku, bodoh. Beruntunglah kau karena aku tidak meneriakimu penculik. Dan sekarang, apa yang kau mau? Aku sudah diam dan berusaha bersikap baik walaupun kau menyeretku seperti kau akan menculikku dan-ugh-melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya. Dan apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah ini? oh! Kau pasti akan-"

Kalimat Hermione terputus saat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Rasa manis yang sepertinya dari permen karet dan juga rasa gurih yang sepertinya kopi berada di bibirnya saat ini. Dia menutup matanya.

Draco menciumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione tidak membalas ciuman Draco. Tetapi, karena Draco menciumnya dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut serta bibir Draco terasa sangat lembut, Hermione akhirnya membalas ciuman Draco. Tanpa sadar, dia melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang memegang tas belanjaannya ke leher Draco dan meminta Draco untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Dan…

"Hermione," Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione. Tangan Hermione masih melingkar di lehernya. Dadanya kembang-kempis karena dia membutuhkan banyak oksigen. Begitu juga dengan Draco.

"Draco," Hermione berkata lirih atau bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco dan mulai duduk ke posisi biasa. Memandang lurus ke depan, memandangi salju yang mulai turun lagi di kota London pada siang hari. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Draco masih memandanginya dengan penuh harap. Hermione dengan tatapan batu nya, bersikeras untuk tidak melihat mata kelabu Draco.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua anak manusia itu tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya terdengar deru nafas dari Draco dan juga Hermione. Hermione masih menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Maaf," kata Draco. Hermione menolak untuk tidak melihat ke arah Draco. Tapi, akhirnya dia melihat pria berambut pirang yang baru saja menciumnya.

Hermione tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan maaf Draco yang membuatnya bingung. Yeah, Hermione berpikir, mungkin dia meminta maaf karena sudah dengan seenaknya menciumnya di dalam mobil dan mereka juga berada di pinggir jalan kota London yang mungkin orang-orang bisa melihat. Seorang artis papan atas sedang di dalam mobil Audi R8 nya dan mencium seorang gadis yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Gadis itu masih tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya melihat kedua bola mata Draco yang terlihat kosong dan kelabu. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia melihat tatapan Draco yang seperti itu. Atau bahkan, Hermione belum pernah melihat tatapan Draco yang semacam itu.

Akhirnya dengan satu hembusan nafas, Hermione berkata, "_Explain,_"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Draco akhirnya mulai menjelaskan apapun yang seharusnya memang dijelaskan kepada Hermione.

"Maaf aku mundur dari semua ini. yeah, karena kau yang memintaku secara tidak langsung. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Um… aku menghilang dari peredaran karena… karena aku harus merawat ibuku yang sakit. Dia berada di Jerman sekarang. Tidak usah bercerita tentang dia. Lalu, um, soal Astoria…" Draco menarik nafas panjang untuk bercerita tentang Astoria. Hermione tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa yang akan Draco jelaskan tentang gadis yang Hermione lihat di pinggiran sungai Thames beberapa waktu yang lalu tersebut. Hermione mendesah.

"Astoria… dia sudah ku anggap adik perempuanku sendiri. Dia sahabatku sejak aku… sejak aku bisa berjalan. Kami tinggal di lingkungan yang sama dan kami sering bermain bersama. Sampai pada suatu saat, Astoria terpaksa pindah ke Jepang saat usianya 10 tahun. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Sampai akhirnya, sebulan yang lalu, Astoria kembali ke Inggris untuk berlibur.

"Aku pikir, Astoria datang di waktu yang tepat. Di mana aku merasa kosong karena kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan bahkan kau tidak mau lagi melihatku – sepertinya – sampai akhirnya, aku berpikir, aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Astoria di depan media. Ya, agar para media percaya bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang patah hati hanya karena seorang gadis yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi, Hermione…"

Hermione menatapnya lekat-lekat sekarang.

"Seputus asa itukah kau menghibur dirimu dengan cara _pura-pura_ menggandeng Astoria di depan kamera? Seperti itukah?" Suara Hermione terdengar seperti mencemooh apa yang baru saja Draco katakan. Draco tidak mengharapkan Hermione akan menanggapi tentang sikapnya yang memang sangat terlihat putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu… mungkin karena kau sangat jual mahal," Jawab Draco. Kini Hermione diam.

'_Memang, Mione, ini salahmu!' _suara di otak Hermione mengejeknya. Hermione tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Tunggu, mengapa kau membalas ciumanku?"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><em>yeee akhirnya... masih gak pedeeee. tapi please tolong review. <em>

_kasih kritik, saran, apadeh terserah. masukan dalam jenis apapun sangat diterima._

_dan mungkin kaya yg udh dibilangin di atas, mungkin dalam beberapa chapter lagi, ff ini akan tamat._

_jadi pelispelispelispelis review tolooooooooooong banget. jangan benci author karena chapter ini mungkin yg paling buruk :((_

_xoxoxoxo _


	8. Follow Your Heart, Mione

_yeeeey akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama sibuk di sekolah dan sibuk bikin ff non Harry Potter_

_akhirnya update lagi... bikin chapter ini sampe berminggu-minggu gara-gara writer's block dsb dsb_

_maaf banget baru sempet update karena akhir-akhir ini lagi kesengsem banget sama pairing lain dari fandom lain ;)_

_daaaaaan, makasih semuanya yang udah review! I love you so muuuuuch!_

_you guys rock! tanpa kalian, cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut *duh lebay_

_haha. pokoknya, enjoy aja deh ;)_

_hope you like it xx_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 8"

Disclaimer: as usual, mereka adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Kecuali OC haha

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Warning: OC, OOC, non-magic

* * *

><p>"Tunggu, mengapa kau membalas ciumanku?"<p>

Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Draco dan membuat Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua yang gadis berambut cokelat itu lakukan hanyalah menatap tas belanjaannya yang ada di pangkuannya dan memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu alasan yang jelas untuk menjawabnya.

Nafas Hermione memburu dan membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Biasanya, dia paling pintar untuk membuat alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal dan dibuat masuk akal dengan permainan kata. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia bingung.

Dia bingung kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus membalas ciuman Draco yang mungkin kalau dia sedang waras, dia akan menganggap bahwa ciuman itu adalah paksaan. Mungkin jika Hermione sedang tidak menjadi _bukan _Hermione, dia akan meronta dan berteriak atau bahkan akan menyerang Draco.

Tapi, Hermione berbeda sekarang. Dia bukan Hermione yang dulu. Dia bukan Hermione yang akan meronta jika dicium dengan paksa oleh laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal, dia bukan Hermione yang dengan mudahnya tunduk di hadapan laki-laki yang tidak disukainya. Well, Hermione pun bingung bagaimana perasaannya dengan Draco saat ini. Semua yang ada di pikirannya terlalu rumit dan Hermione tidak mau bermain terlalu lama dengan benang kusut ini.

"Hermione?" akhirnya, Draco menuntut jawaban dari bibir Hermione yang baru saja diciumnya. Hermione masih bermain dengan tas belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba, ide yang membuat Hermione berpikir bahwa dia bisa kembali menjadi Hermione yang dulu, terlintas di kepalanya.

Hermione menatap mata abu-abu milik Draco dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Tubuhnya menghadap ke Draco yang ada di sisi kanannya. Punggungnya membelakangi pintu mobil sedangkan tangan kirinya dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Draco terlihat ngeri melihat tatapan Hermione yang memang cukup mengerikan itu. Mungkin, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Draco sudah mati di dalam mobilnya dengan tersangka Hermione dan motif nya adalah hanya dengan menatap mata abu-abu Draco.

"Mione…" Nada Draco terdengar lemah dan seperti ketakutan. Hermione menyeringai. Tangan kirinya mencari-cari sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Saat sudah menemukannya, Hermione menarik benda tersebut dan pintu mobil Draco terbuka. Hermione langsung membalikkan badannya, keluar dari mobil Draco tanpa banyak bicara, dan membanting pintu mobil Draco. Gadis jenius tersebut langsung berjalan sangat cepat dan menembus ramainya kota London yang diselimuti salju.

Draco yang masih terperangah dengan aksi Hermione masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hermione berlagak seperti seorang wanita yang nyaris melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang keji, tetapi kemudian, gadis itu pergi dari mobilnya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Draco langsung memacu mobilnya dan mencari sosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia mencari sosok gadis yang memakai mantel kulit berwarna hitam di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Hermione lebih cepat daripada hantu di siang bolong.

* * *

><p>Draco menaruh kunci mobilnya di meja dekat pintu masuk. Dia memasuki rumahnya yang lebih seperti sebuah <em>mansion<em> dan dia bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang menghias pohon natal. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka karena kedua Malfoy senior itu jarang sekali merayakan natal di rumah bersama anak mereka. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih untuk merayakan natal di luar negeri dan membiarkan Draco berdiam diri di rumah sendirian bersama pelayan-pelayannya.

Kedua Malfoy senior itu langsung menyambut Draco dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat. Lelaki yang hatinya baru saja hancur berkeping-keping itu tidak bereaksi apapun dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua orang tua mereka. Ayahnya, Lucius, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jarang sekali anaknya yang jahil dan ceria terlihat sangat lesu seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _honey?_" Narcissa, ibunya, menanyainya. Draco melirik ke arah ibunya dan menggeleng.

"Kau baru saja dikejar fans mu? Atau dikejar paparazzi? Atau…" ibunya terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dan membuat alis Draco bertaut.

"_I'm fine._" Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, Draco langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang super besar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang muat untuk _mungkin_ 4 orang. _Whatever_.

Draco berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya berada di atas sprei sutranya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa _handphone_ nya berdering sebanyak puluhan kali di saku celananya.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Saraf-saraf di tubuhnya serasa berhenti bekerja karena untuk kesekian kalinya, dia dipermainkan perasaannya oleh Hermione.

_Granger wins, Malfoy nothing._

* * *

><p>Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Apa saja yang baru saja dia alami sama sekali membuatnya ingin berteriak. Berteriak karena dia kesal dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa begitu bodoh? Mengapa dia bisa begitu terlihat lemah? Dan bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan bibir Draco bertaut dengan bibirnya dan diapun membiarkan dirinya untuk membalas ciuman Kepala Pirang tersebut.<p>

Pikiran di dalam otaknya terlalu mempermainkannya. Perasaannya juga tak henti-hentinya untuk bermain dengan Hermione, walaupun pada kenyataannya, gadis remaja tersebut sudah sangat lelah untuk dipermainkan oleh logika dan perasaannya. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Kehidupannya yang jauh dari kejaran Draco, kehidupannya yang jauh dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di dunia maya tentang dirinya dan Draco, juga teman-temannya yang dia rasa semakin hari semakin jauh.

Oke, mungkin Hermione yang memutuskan untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya karena dia sendiri jenuh karena setiap hari harus dihujani dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari teman-temannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti tentang suasana dan perasaan Hermione hanyalah Logan. Kakak tirinya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan, tetapi menurutnya, Logan sudah lebih dari seorang kakak tiri. Bahkan dia tidak menganggap Logan sebagai kakak tiri. Dia menganggap Logan sebagai kakak kandungnya, sahabatnya, orang yang selalu dia percaya bisa menjaga perasaan dan segala perkataannya serta bisa menjaga semua perasaan Hermione yang gadis tersebut curahkan kepada Orang Amerika Tulen tersebut.

"Makan malam siap, Hermione," ibunya memanggil dari lantai bawah. Hermione terlalu malas untuk bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergabung dengan orang tuanya untuk makan malam. Dia sedang malas untuk bertemu siapapun saat ini.

"Logan juga sudah pulang," ibunya memberi tahunya lagi. Hermione menghela nafas. Mendengar kata Logan, Hermione memikirkannya kembali. Mungkin, dengan melihat Logan, dia bisa merubah _mood_ nya dan bisa bercerita tentang apapun yang ingin dia ceritakan. Toh dia juga sudah berjanji kepada Logan untuk menghias pohon natal bersama.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menuju lantai bawah dan bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama.

* * *

><p>"Draco! Draco!" Pintu kamar Draco terdengar diketuk dengan cara yang berlebihan. Remaja 17 tahun itu hanya bisa menggeram di tengah tidurnya.<p>

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Dia bisa mendengar jelas bahwa kali ini si Pengetuk Yang Tidak Sabar itu berhasil membuat Draco terbangun dan mungkin akan masuk ke daftar Orang Yang Akan Dibunuh milik Draco. Oke, mungkin tidak. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang berani untuk mengganggu tidur Draco dan ini nyaris tengah malam?!

Well, hanya ada 3 tersangka yang berani untuk mengganggu tidur Draco yang sangat indah.

Draco berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membenarkan kaosnya yang tersingkap lalu membiarkan rambut pirangnya berantakan. Dia juga ingat bahwa dia sudah tidur sepanjang sore dan mungkin dia juga melewatkan makan malam dan tidak mandi. Ew.

"Crabbe…" Draco menahan amarahnya saat dia melihat teman satu band nya ada di depannya. Badannya yang gempal langsung memeluk Draco yang masih bingung dan mengantuk. Vincent Crabbe, teman satu band nya yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dia temui kali ini ada di depan pintunya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Draco! Kau kemana saja? Aku, Theo, dan Nev berusaha untuk menghubungimu! Kau berjanji kalau kita akan menghabiskan natal bersama, kan?" Draco menaikkan alisnya. Oh, benar. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya kepada teman-temannya beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum dia memutuska untuk pindah ke London. Bodoh.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat, bodoh! Tapi, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku di tengah malam seperti ini? Aku sangat lelah, Vin. Tolong." Kata Draco yang menguap di hadapan bassist tambunnya tersebut.

"Oke. Kita akan mengobrol lagi besok. Theo dan Nev juga sudah tidur di kamar bawah. _Bye, Drake_." Vincent tertawa saat temannya itu mendengar dia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Draco sangat tidak menyukai _nickname _yang diberikan neneknya saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun. _Damn_. Dia 17 tahun sekarang!

Akhirnya, Vincent meninggalkan kamar Draco dan membiarkan si Pangeran Pirang tersebut kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dia bernafas lega bahwa teman-teman satu band nya berada di rumahnya semua malam ini. Pastilah mereka ditawari oleh Narcissa untuk menginap daripada untuk menyewa hotel. Yeah, Draco memang sedang sangat membutuhkan teman yang bisa menghiburnya sekarang.

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang berbalut sprei sutra berwarna hijau zamrud. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memori tadi sore kembali berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak. Bayangan dirinya yang bertemu Hermione di pusat perbelanjaan, dia menariknya ke mobilnya, lalu dia menciumnya, lalu seketika Hermione meninggalkannya seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Dia sudah setengah tertidur ketika akhirnya, _handphone_ nya yang masih bersarang di saku celananya berdering. Dia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah _mention _di twitter nya. Tapi, mungkin saja dia bisa membaca _timeline_ milik Hermione. Jika dia beruntung.

Benar saja, Hermione sedang berada di twitter malam ini.

"_Kadang-kadang logikamu dan perasaanmu tidak pernah bisa kompak. Aku ingin logika, tetapi perasaanku lebih kuat_._" _Tulis Hermione. Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Dia menahan untuk tidak bertanya atau me -_retweet_ nya. Tapi, ada salah seorang teman Hermione yang membalas _tweet_ nya. Itu terlihat karena Hermione saling membalas _mention_ dengan temannya.

Draco akhirnya membaca percakapan Hermione dan temannya yang Draco ketahui bernama Luna. Mereka membicarakan tentang logika dan perasaan yang _mostly_ Draco tidak bisa mencerna percakapan mereka. Percakapan orang _smart_ yang membuat Draco menarik rambutnya. Tapi, ada satu percakapan Hermione dan Luna yang menarik perhatian Draco.

Intinya, Luna menanyai Hermione tentang Draco dan Hermione tidak terlihat marah atau menyanggah tentang apa yang dikatakan Luna. Hermione terlihat tenang dalam tulisannya di twitter. Muka Draco terasa panas dan memerah saat membaca _tweet_ Hermione di twitter. Dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya di tengah malam ini.

Dia akan memiliki mimpi yang indah.

* * *

><p>Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong sedangkan tangannya menggenggam handphone nya. Dia tidak percaya tentang apa yang baru dia bicarakan dengan Luna di twitter. Luna dan Hermione memang tidak terlalu dekat di sekolah. Tetapi, Hermione terkadang berbagi rasanya dengan Luna karena Luna juga pernah menjadi mantan Ron sebelum Hermione menjadi kekasih si kepala merah itu.<p>

Gadis jenius itu juga tidak masalah untuk bercerita kepada Luna di jejaring sosial seperti twitter. Karena, ini sudah tengah malam dan tidak aka nada yang _online_ sehingga dia aman untuk bercerita kepada Luna. Well, saat di pagi hari juga tidak akan ada yang membacanya, kan? Kecuali orang itu sangat penasaran dengan hidup Hermione. _Stalker, duh!_

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Hermione terbuka. Dia bisa melihat sosok kakak tirinya berdiri di ambang pintu dan laki-laki Amerika itu membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Hermione tersenyum melihat kakaknya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Logan memberikan gelas berwarna merah marun kepada Hermione sedangkan dia memakai gelas berwarna kuning.

"_Thanks_." Hermione tersenyum. Lalu membiarkan Logan duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Jadi?" Logan menyeringai. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuat Logan menyeringai sangat menyebalkan seperti itu. Pria bermata hazel itu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi saat melihat wajah Hermione yang kebingungan.

"Oke, Logan, ada apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi. Apa yang kau inginkan? Sepertinya kau memberiku cokelat panas seperti ini karena kau punya maksud tersendiri." Cibir Hermione. Wajah Logan berubah menjadi wajah penuh dengan pertanyaan tetapi wajah tersebut hanya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Logan menyeringai kembali. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan langsung menghabiskan cokelat panasnya.

"_Geez, Mione,_ aku hanya ingin berbaik hati memberimu cokelat panas." Kata Logan sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja belajar Hermione.

"Yeah, tapi, seringaianmu itu mengatakan hal yang lain!" Hermione tidak bisa menahan nada tingginya. Logan memutar bola matanya.

"Oke, kau ada masalah?" Logan bertanya dan duduk di samping Hermione.

Hermione tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberi tahu Logan tentang Draco dan sebuah insiden kecil di dalam mobil Draco. Hermione memang butuh teman untuk berbagi tetapi Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak.

Gadis itupun berpikir sejenak. Dia melirik ke arah kakaknya dan bingung tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah dia benar-benar harus bercerita kepada Logan tentang apa yang terjadi saat dia berbelanja kemarin dan insiden kecil yang terjadi di dalam mobil Draco? Well, Hermione memang butuh untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Logan atau siapapun yang mungkin bisa menjaga cerita Hermione. Tetapi, apa Hermione siap untuk berbagi cerita tersebut sekarang?

Hermione mengambil nafas yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya meminum cokelat panasnya. _Thanks to Logan_ karena cokelat panasnya sedikit membantunya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Hermione jadi makin senang memiliki kakak tiri seperti Logan.

Logan sendiri terduduk dalam diam saat dia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Hermione. Dia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu dan dia juga tahu bahwa Hermione sedang berargumen dalam dirinya sendiri. Logan tahu dari raut wajah Hermione yang terlihat sangat serius. Well, Logan mempelajari psikologi, jadi dia tahu gerak-gerik seseorang yang bingung dan gelisah dan bagaimana cara menenangkan mereka. Itulah mengapa Logan bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Logan," suara Hermione akhirnya terdengar. Logan mulai memasang wajah 'Aku siap mendengarkanmu, Mione'

Hermione mengambil nafasnya lalu menyesap cokelat panasnya lagi.

"Kemarin… aku sempat bertemu dengan Draco," Logan mendengarkan dengan tenang. Walaupun dia ingin sekali menyeringai, tetapi dia menahannya karena dia tahu, jika dia bereaksi dengan cerita Hermione, pasti mood Hermione akan hilang dan gadis tersebut akan menendangnya keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi, dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Hermione mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku bertemu dia saat aku berbelanja perlengkapan natal. Awalnya, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya. Sampai akhirnya, dia menarikku keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kita berdua diam. Diam sangat lama." Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi dan meminum cokelatnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali tetapi, hal ini membantunya untuk rileks.

"Lalu kita mengobrol. Tentang… tentang kemundurannya yang sama sekali tidak aku duga. Lalu, aku bertanya soal Astoria yang-uh-aku terdengar sangat posesif,_ I guess_. Lalu…" Nadanya mengambang. Dia menatap mata Logan yang sama seperti matanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. Tapi, wajah Logan yang tenang membuat Hermione mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_We kissed._" Hermione menggumam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Raut muka Logan berubah menjadi bingung. Tanpa melihatpun, Hermione bisa tahu kalau Logan terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione karena gadis tersebut tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas dan keras.

Masih menunduk, Hermione mengulang kata-kata itu lagi. Dan kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Hermione. Dia tidak tahu mengapa setiap kata-kata itu terulang di kepala Hermione, pipinya menjadi berwarna merah dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa, setiap dia mengingat Draco, dia mengalami gejala yang sama. Bahkan, jika dia mengingat apa yang pernah Draco katakan kepadanya membuatnya dia tersenyum kecil walaupun samar-samar.

Hermione menebak dalam hatinya tentang apa yang akan Logan lakukan selanjutnya setelah mendengar apa yang Hermione telah ceritakan kepadanya. Yaitu, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya dan mengejek Hermione habis-habisan. Tetapi, hal tersebut tak kunjung datang. Mengetahui bahwa Logan tidak merespons nya, Hermione mengangkat mukanya dan melihat Logan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Ya, Logan tersenyum sangat lebar dan menampilkan lesung pipit yang tercetak sempurna di kedua pipi Logan. Bahkan, Logan juga memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan terawat. Hermione sangat tidak mengharapkan kalau Logan akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh tersebut. Dan seketika, Hermione langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di sampingnya dan mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bodoh dan hal tersebut membuat Logan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hey, Hermione, tenang. Kau tidak bodoh." Kata Logan tersenyum. Hermione berhenti dan meletakkan bantalnya di pangkuannya. Dia tahu kalau wajahnya masih memerah karena dia masih sangat malu tentang pengakuannya, tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan Draco di dalam mobil Draco.

"Aku bodoh, Logan. Aku menciumnya. MENCIUMNYA. _Oh my God_, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat membencinya karena dia sangat sombong, kan? Dia terlalu cari sensasi. _Oh my God_, kenapa aku membiarkan dia menarikku ke dalam mobilnya? Kenapa aku membiarkannya berbicara padaku? Kenapa aku membiarkannya menciumku? Kenapa aku membiarkannya merasakan bibirnya yang lembut di bibirku? Kenapa, Logie, Kenapa?" Hermione histeris saat semua pikiran yang ada di otaknya mengalir. Hermione juga mulai mondar-mandir di kamarnya dan menjambak rambutnya karena dia berpikir kalau dia bodoh.

"Aku sudah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan Draco menyentuhku apalagi menciumku. Apa yang orang kurang ajar itu inginkan? Kenapa? Kenapa aku membiarkan dia merasuki pikiranku? Kenapa?" Hermione tambah histeris sampai akhirnya, Logan berdiri dan memeluk Hermione dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat sampai Hermione menutup mulutnya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan kanan Logan mengelus-elus punggungnya dan Hermione merasa rileks dalam pelukan Logan.

"Sshh… kau tidak bodoh, Hermione." Bisik Logan dan tambah memeluk adik tirinya dengan erat. Hermione membalas pelukan Logan dan membiarkan laki-laki Amerika itu menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau hanya terkejut karena Draco melakukan hal tersebut kepadamu. Dan, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau bilang Draco merasuki pikiranmu?" kini Logan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata hazel milik Hermione. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya agar dia tidak melihat kedua mata hazel milik kakaknya itu.

"Mungkin kau memang harus mulai membiarkan Draco untuk masuk ke dalam pikiranmu. Mulai mengizinkan Draco untuk mengeksplor hatimu. Dan kau, juga harus mulai membuka pikiranmu bahwa Draco tidak sehina yang kau pikirkan. Kau harus mulai bisa menerima kenyataan, Hermione. Logika kadang memang harus kalah dengan perasaan. _Follow your heart, Hermione_." Logan mencium puncak kepala Hermione dan memeluk adiknya lagi. Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya.

Hermione terdiam mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Logan. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai meresapi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Logan. Dia menghela nafas lagi dan mulai membiarkan Logan untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

_Follow your heart. Follow your heart. Follow your heart._

Apakah kali ini Hermione benar-benar harus membuka pikirannya dan mulai mengikuti perasaan yang selama ini tertutupi oleh perasaannya?

Hermione tidak tahu dan dia tetap membiarkan aroma tubuh Logan merasuki indera penciumannya.

_Follow your heart, Hermione._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p>how how how?<p>

masih agak gak pede nih. haha

kayanya, next chapter itu bakal diliat dari sisinya Draco karena selama ini, yang disorot Hermione terus.

gatau juga sih. haha *minta digampar* menurut kalian? :D

pokoknya, review review review kalo emang pengen komentar atau ngasih saran. karena review kalian akan sangat membantu sekali.

I'd love to read your awesome reviews haha.

xoxoxoxoxo


	9. Merry Christmas!

_yap! akhirnya bisa update lagi. _

_mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya._

_makasih banget udah mau baca cerita yg aneh ini. haha_

_pokoknya makasih banget. tanpa kalian, cerita ini gak akan berlanjut. *halah_

_enjoy this one deh ya :))  
><em>

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 9"

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: non-magic, OOC

* * *

><p>Natal pun tiba. Draco menghabiskan liburan natalnya bersama keluarganya juga ketiga sahabatnya yang juga merupakan rekan satu band nya. Mereka memang sedang tidak menerima tawaran manggung atau membuat album baru karena mereka sendiri juga sedang menjalani tahun terakhir mereka sebagai murid SMA. Itulah mengapa mereka lebih fokus di sekolah daripada karir mereka di dunia hiburan.<p>

Alasan Theo, Vincent, dan Neville tidak menghabiskan natal mereka bersama keluarga mereka karena orang tua mereka masing-masing sudah memiliki janji di luar negeri sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk merayakan natal bersama Draco. Kecuali Neville yang orang tuanya sudah tiada, begitu juga dengan neneknya yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja meninggal. Dan Neville pun tidak mau merayakan natal di asrama karena, hampir separuh penghuni asrama pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di hari pertama natal ini, Draco sudah bersiap memakai piyama sepanjang hari dan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar atau ruang keluarganya bersama sahabat dan keluarganya menonton film-film natal yang biasa diputar oleh channel TV lokal. Draco jarang sekali bisa merasakan natal seperti ini, karena, orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk dan dirinya juga tidak kalah sibuk dari orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, dia _cukup _senang bisa menghabiskan natal bersama keluarganya tahun ini. oh, dia juga cukup senang kalau ketiga sahabatnya mau menghabiskan natal mereka di Manor.

Draco juga mendapatkan banyak sekali ucapan selamat natal dari fans nya. Bahkan, beberapa fans nya yang sangat fanatik mengirimkan bingkisan natal ke rumah Draco. Entah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan alamat rumah Draco, tetapi, Draco sangat senang bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari fans nya. Dia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasihnya lewat sosial media yang langsung ditanggapi secara heboh oleh seluruh _followers_-nya.

Saat tengah hari tiba, Draco sudah asyik bermain video game di _game room _nya bersama Theo, Vincent, dan Neville. Dia paling suka saat natal seperti ini, orang tuanya tidak akan berteriak menyuruhnya belajar karena terlalu banyak bermain video game. Bisa dibilang, Draco adalah seorang fans sejati dari video game. Semua jenis game Draco memilikinya. Xbox, Wii, PS3, semuanya dia punya.

Ditengah-tengah permainan game bola mereka yang sangat seru, tiba-tiba handphone Draco bergetar. Dia yang langsung menghentikan game nya sejenak langsung merogoh saku piyamanya dan melihat handphone nya mendapat sebuah _mention _dari twitter. Sekilas, Draco berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Dia berasumsi bahwa itu hanya fans yang mengucapkan selamat natal kepadanya. Tetapi, saat dilihat lebih jelas, ternyata bukan _mention_, melainkan sebuah _direct message_.

Draco menaikkan alisnya. Dia jarang mem_-follow _orang. Dia bahkan hanya mem_-follow _tidak lebih dari 500 orang. Itupun hanya teman sekolah dan manajemennya. Saat Draco membuka _direct message_ nya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pengirim DM tersebut.

_**Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy. Happy holidays! **_

_**Xoxo, Grangers.**_

Draco membacanya berkali-kali. Dia terdiam dan bengong sambil melihat handphone nya yang masih berada di genggamannya. Vincent, Theo, dan Neville yang sadar kalau temannya tiba-tiba terdiam itu langsung mengagetkan Draco.

"Draco! Kau mau lanjut main atau tidak?" tanya Theo kesal. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali ke alam sadar. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar. Sangat, sangat lebar.

"WOOHOO!" dan selanjutnya Draco memeluk ketiga sahabatnya sambil tertawa dengan sangat girang. Entah mengapa dia sangat bahagia kali ini.

Mendapatkan sebuah pesan di twitter dari orang yang sudah kau tunggu selama ini dan akhirnya, orang tersebut melakukan sebuah perubahan yang menurut Draco sangat berarti. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar ucapan selamat natal sederhana dan bagi orang lain tidak bermakna apa-apa. Tetapi bagi Draco, hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

"Apa dia salah minum obat lagi?" tanya Neville datar kepada Theo dan Vincent yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka heran melihat temannya yang berubah menjadi hiperaktif seperti ini.

"Hermione! Hermione!" kata Draco. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Mereka langsung paham mengapa Draco bersikap seperti orang yang salah minum obat atau keracunan toksin atau semacamnya. Draco terkadang agak sedikit berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut orang yang dia sukai. Betapa beruntungnya Hermione bisa membuat laki-laki seperti Draco jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Mr. Draco, Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy ingin Mr. Draco kebawah sekarang untuk membuka hadiah." tiba-tiba pelayan Draco memasuki _game room_ dan menyuruhnya turun. Keempat remaja laki-laki itu langsung turun dan berkumpul di bawah sebuah pohon natal besar di ruang keluarga. Draco merasa seperti kembali ke usia 8 tahun. Saat dia sangat _excited_ dengan hadiah natalnya. Mungkin ini efek dari DM Hermione. Mungkin.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Terima kasih! Ini sangat keren!" Hermione memeluk Logan saat dia membuka hadiah dari Logan. Hermione mendapatkan sebuah syal berwarna merah marun dan garis-garis kecil berwarna emas. Syal tersebut sangat halus saat menyentuh kulit Hermione dan ada inisial HJG dengan warna emas di ujung syal tersebut. Logan memesan khusus dari temannya yang kebetulan memiliki usaha semacam itu di Amerika. Hermione sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah dari Logan tersebut.<p>

Sedangkan dari ayahnya, Hermione mendapatkan sebuah iPhone baru yang membuat Hermione melonjak-lonjak karena sejak lama, Hermione memang menginginkan sebuah iPhone. Sedangkan dari ibunya, Hermione mendapatkan sebuah buku bacaan yang bisa sangat bermanfaat bagi Hermione. Sebuah buku ilmiah yang sangat tebal dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Hermione memeluk ibunya erat-erat dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kemudian, giliran Logan membuka hadiahnya. Pertama, dia membuka hadiah dari ayah tirinya. Mata Logan melebar saat dia mendapatkan hadiah yang sama persis seperti milik Hermione. iPhone terbaru berwarna hitam. Milik Hermione berwarna putih, tetapi tetap saja, handphone mereka kembar sekarang. Sedangkan dari ibunya, Logan mendapatkan sebuah buku medis yang membuat Logan sangat senang. Karena ternyata, Logan sudah mengidam-idamkan buku tersebut sejak lama tetapi dia tidak mampu untuk membelinya. Sedangkan hadiah dari Hermione, Logan mendapatkan sepaket album The Beatles sejak pertama kali mereka muncul sampai album terakhir mereka. Logan berteriak kegirangan saat mendapat hadiah dari Hermione. Dia memang penggemar berat dari band legendaris tersebut. Hermione juga memberikannya sebuah kaos original The Beatles yang membuat Logan nyaris menangis.

Selesai membuka hadiahnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menonton film natal yang sering dia tonton dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin langsung mencoba handphone barunya. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan natal seperti ini khusus keluarganya. Tetapi kemudian, Hermione merasa dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu ke seseorang.

Akhirnya, Hermione mengambil handphone lamanya yang bersarang di saku celana piyamanya. Dia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan tersenyum sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak yakin akan mengirimnya. Tetapi, dia mengirimnya juga dan senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar saat dia mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang baru saja dia ucapkan selamat natal

_**Merry Christmas too! And happy holidays!**_

_**Xoxo, Malfoys**_**.**

* * *

><p>Draco tersenyum saat mendapatkan sebuah lensa kamera baru yang sudah dia idam-idamkan sejak lama tetapi, dia tidak ada waktu untuk membelinya. Dia juga mendapatkan sebuah sweater dengan inisial DM di dada sebelah kirinya. Sweater tersebut dari Neville dan Draco mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Neville. Dia juga mendapatkan sebuah album trilogy terbaru milik Green Day yang langsung mendapatkan tanda tangan ketiga personil Green Day dari Theo, dia juga mendapatkan sebuah foto band nya dengan ukuran besar. Dan hadiah-hadiah yang menakjubkan terus menerus datang dan senyum Draco tak hilang dari wajah Draco sampai malam.<p>

Saat malam tiba, Draco memutuskan untuk bermain di studio pribadinya bersama ketiga temannya. Draco juga memperkenalkan lagu barunya dengan nuansa akustik. Dia memainkan gitar akustiknya sekaligus bernyanyi. Teman-temannya hanya mendengarkan suaranya dan memperhatikan baik-baik.

_Please, tell me you can hear me, I'm expressing my love_

_Won't stop til I get you, I'm not letting up_

_I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store_

_Take every ounce of love and beg you for more_

Saat Draco menyelesaikan lagunya, ketiga temannya terbengong mendengar lagu yang baru saja dimainkan oleh Draco. Vincent bahkan nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Draco, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pria yang sangat cengeng seperti itu?" Kata Neville sambil melemparkan stik drum ke arah Draco yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh mantan pemain basket itu. Yeah, Draco dulu sempat pernah bermain basket. Tetapi hanya satu tahun. Dia berhenti karena bosan.

"Mungkin karena si Granger itu tidak memberikan kesempatan. Oh, kasian Draco kecil kita ini. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Vincent mengolok-olok Draco dan yang lainnya tertawa dengan olok-olokan Vincent. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan asal.

"_Shut up!_" gumam Draco. Dia sibuk memainkan gitarnya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tawa teman-temannya.

Yeah, dia memang membuat lagu yang berjudul _No Idea_ ***1) **saat dia memutuskan untuk mundur dari Hermione. Saat dia meninggalkan Hermione di pinggir danau sepulang sekolah. Di saat itulah pikiran Draco sangat kacau dan dia menuangkannya dalam bentuk lagu. Memang jauh dari jenis lagu yang sering dia mainkan bersama band nya. Memang terdengar sangat cengeng bagi seorang Draco. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya yang dia alami.

Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan tetap memainkan gitarnya. Matanya memandang kosong ke langit-langit studionya dan kedua tangannya memainkan kunci-kunci gitar sembarang yang keluar dari kepala Draco. Vincent, Theo, dan Neville asik mengobrol tentang apapun yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Draco tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Dia sudah jauh tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Draco, kau tidak seharusnya jatuh terlalu dalam dengan gadis tersebut." tiba-tiba suara Theo terdengar. Draco yang masih memetik gitarnya itu tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Theo memutar bola matanya karena sahabatnya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Dia bahkan menolakmu mentah-mentah padahal kau sudah berusaha untuk baik dengannya." kini Vincent yang angkat bicara. Draco diam saja. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Hermione saat ini. Oh, koreksi, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa untuk saat ini. Menyanyikan lagu yang dibuat khusus untuk Hermione itu sudah cukup menguras perasaannya. Apalagi setelah dia menciumnya dan gadis tersebut meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti orang bodoh di dalam mobil.

"Kau harus membuka matamu, Drake. Dia bahkan tidak menginginkanmu. Dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja di dalam mobilmu setelah kau menciumnya. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menyerah dan _move on?_" kata Neville sambil memasukkan sebatang cokelat ke mulutnya. Mendengar kalimat Neville, Draco menaikkan alisnya. Dia terduduk dan meletakkan gitarnya di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Neville Longbottom. Sejak kapan kau berbicara sedewasa itu?" tanya Draco dengan wajah masih terlihat kebingungan dan dia berbicara dengan nada yang normal. Tidak ada nada sarkastik atau mengejek. Tetapi hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Theo dan Vincent tertawa mendengarnya. Neville melemparkan bungkus cokelat ke wajah Draco yang membuat Draco ikut tertawa.

"Ayolah, Drake. Kami berusaha membantumu." kata Neville. Draco memutar bola matanya lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. Tetapi dia tidak memainkan gitarnya. Dia bermain dengan handphone nya dan mulai membalas _mentions _dari fansnya.

"_Shut up,_" gumam Draco. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar handphone nya.

Vincent, Theo dan Neville sudah hafal dengan sifat keras kepala Draco. Mereka akhirnya duduk mengelilingi Draco yang sedang asyik membalas _mentions _dari fans nya. Dia bahkan tertawa sendiri membaca _mentions_ dari mereka. Tertawa seperti tidak ada masalah yang harus dipikirkan. Yeah, memang sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memiliki masalah, kan? Tetapi, ketiga sahabatnya berpikir lain.

"Draco, kami serius. Kami tidak ingin kau...sakit hati lagi." gumam Theo. Mendengar suara Theo terdengar sangat dekat. Draco melirik ke samping kanannya dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya sudah duduk di dekatnya.

Draco akhirnya terbangun dari sofa dan duduk sambil meletakkan handphone nya di sampingnya. Dia memandangi ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal dan bosan. Dia tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa sekarang. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal-hal yang terlalu serius.

"Dengar, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan, Hermione mengirimiku sebuah DM yang mengatakan kalau dia mengucapkan selamat natal. Apa yang harus dipusingkan, sih? Itu terbukti kalau Hermione sudah mulai mau berbicara kepadaku, kan? Ayolah, kalian tidak perlu memusingkan perasaanku." kata Draco sambil menyeringai. Ketiga temannya memutar bola matanya.

"Drake, kami ingat saat pertama kali kau putus cinta dengan – aku lupa namanya siapa – dan hal tersebut sangat mengganggu. Kau tidak _mood_ untuk membuat lagu, kau tidak mau manggung selama 3 bulan, kau mengurung dirimu di kamar asrama selama 3 bulan juga. Kau bahkan kabur dari asrama!" suara Vincent meninggi. Draco terbengong mendengarnya.

Yeah, benar. Saat pertama kali Draco patah hati, dia putus dari seorang gadis yang Draco sendiri lupa siapa namanya. Gadis tersebut mengkhianati Draco dengan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak memiliki pacar. Tetapi ternyata, Draco hanyalah seorang selingkuhan. Hal tersebut berdampak buruk bagi Draco. Dia tidak mau manggung dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar asramanya selama 3 bulan. Dia keluar kamar hanya untuk belajar dan makan. Dia bahkan menjadi anti sosial kepada siapapun.

Draco sembuh dari patah hatinya karena dia diceramahi ibunya selama 7 hari 7 malam dan hal tersebut cukup merubah Draco sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mulai mau berbaur dengan teman-temannya lagi. Dia mulai manggung lagi. Dia mulai membuat lagu lagi. Walaupun awal-awal dia membuat lagu, lagunya terdengar sangat cengeng dan sangat menggambarkan suasana Draco saat itu.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung setahun yang lalu. Dia bahkan ngeri sendiri mengingat ceramah yang diberikan ibunya selama 7 hari 7 malam tersebut. Dia sangat tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi kembali. Tetapi soal Hermione, Draco yakin bahwa Hermione pasti akan membuka hatinya untuk dirinya dan mulai mau untuk berbicara dengan Draco dengan _normal_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok." gumam Draco. Wow, Draco baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya menggumam.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau patah hati atau sakit hati lagi, jangan salahkan kami untuk tidak mengingatkanmu. Kami sudah mengatakannya dari awal." kata Neville. Draco mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah natal, Hermione menghabiskan sisa sorenya dengan Harry di sebuah kafe di tengah-tengah kota London. Harry memang sahabat Hermione yang paling dekat. Tentu saja dia dan Ron juga cukup dekat, bahkan sempat berpacaran. Tetapi dengan Harry, dia bisa bercerita semuanya tanpa sensor. Walaupun Hermione juga dekat dengan kakak tirinya, tetapi, bercerita dengan Harry membuatnya merasa lebih lega.<p>

Hermione menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Logan yang lama-lama sangat menyebalkan karena dia terus-terusan menggodanya. Logan mengira kalau dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Draco. Dia juga bercerita tentang Draco yang lama-lama membuat dirinya menjadi bingung. Bagaimana Hermione mulai merasa senang jika Draco berada di twitter, meskipun hanya memberikan sebuah _quick update_ atau membalas _mentions _dari fansnya. Tetapi, _mini heart attack_ itu selalu ada ketika Draco muncul di _timeline_ Hermione dan dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Dan Harry tentu saja mendengarkannya dalam diam. Yeah, ada kesamaan antara Logan dan Harry. Mereka berdua adalah pendengar yang sangat baik dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Hermione senang karena itu artinya mereka memberikan ruangan bagi Hermione untuk mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya dan cukup bagi Hermione untuk berpikir.

Dia juga menceritakan tentang kejadian yang terjadi di dalam mobil Draco. Bagaimana Draco menciumnya, bagaimana Hermione merasakan ciuman tersebut, dan bagaimana Hermione meninggalkan Draco begitu saja tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Harry sedikit tertawa saat Hermione memberitahu Harry kalau Draco adalah seorang _good kisser_ dan Hermione berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya?" tanya Hermione sambil meminum cappuccino nya. Harry memakan pancake nya dan terdiam sejenak. Mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Mungkin… kau masih bingung dengan apa yang kau rasakan tentang Draco. Tapi, dari semua cerita yang aku dengar darimu, tentang perasaanmu, tentang pesan yang kau kirim ke Draco walaupun itu hanya sebatas ucapan selamat natal, kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kau sudah mulai membuka sedikit pintu hatimu untuk dia. Mungkin, kau harus lebih mengikuti hatimu. Yeah, seperti yang Logan katakan kepadamu. Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu dan mulailah untuk bersikap yang normal jika kau bertemu dengannya." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum dan meminum latte nya yang mulai dingin.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika banyak fans yang tidak menyukainya. Kau ingatkan sejak pertama kali Draco menyatakan hal tersebut di internet. Berapa banyak gadis yang ingin membunuhku?" kata Hermione sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Biarkanlah para _haters _itu mengataimu. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu. Kau orang yang cerdas dan kau tahu bagaimana untuk bersikap dewasa. Menurutku, kau adalah gadis yang paling berpikiran dewasa di sekolah. Mengapa kau harus cemas dengan apa yang _haters_ katakan tentang dirimu?" Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Harry memang benar.

"Anggap saja, mereka mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang dirimu seperti itu, karena mereka tidak bisa menjadi dirimu. Seorang gadis yang pintar, jenius, cantik, dan bisa menaklukan seorang Draco Malfoy." kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Dia juga menggenggam tangan Hermione, membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya sedikit tenang.

"Kau bebas memilih apa yang kau mau, Mione. _Haters gonna hate_." kata Harry sambil menghabiskan pancake nya. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia sangat bersyukur memilih sahabat sebaik dan sangat perhatian seperti Harry. Sangat beruntung Ginny bisa mendapatkannya. Tetapi, Hermione akan mulai mengikuti apa yang Harry katakan. Mulai membuka hatinya dan mulai bersikap yang normal. Tidak lagi berkata ketus atau menggertak kepada Draco seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Dia akan mulai berubah dan mengikuti kata hatinya.

* * *

><p>Draco menghabiskan sorenya di tengah-tengah kota London untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Dia sudah bosan di rumah karena sahabat-sahabatnya mulai kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing dan Draco tidak ada hiburan lain di rumah selain televisi, <em>video game<em>, dan musik. Dan dia merupakan tipe orang yang mudah bosan, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah-tengah kota London.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan meminum segelas kopi di kafe langganannya sejak dulu. Saat keluar dari mobil, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Karena, Draco memakai sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu dan dia juga memakai tudung kepalanya. Dia juga memakai sebuah kacamata hitam yang membuatnya tidak dikenal oleh siapapun. Sehingga, dia bisa masuk ke kafe tersebut dengan aman.

Tetapi, saat Draco masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut, Draco bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat keriting yang sangat dia kagumi dan dia inginkan, duduk di pojok ruangan dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan. Dan parahnya lagi, laki-laki tersebut menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Draco tentu saja mengetahui siapa laki-laki tersebut dan mengetahui secara detail tentang sejarah laki-laki tersebut. Wajah Draco yang tadinya datar dan biasa-biasa saja mulai berubah menjadi sekeras batu. Jantungnya pun berdegup sangat kencang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione Granger sedang berada di sebuah kafe dengan Harry Potter, yang orang-orang ketahui adalah sahabat terdekat Hermione. Berdua saja, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, dan mereka berdua tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Bagi Draco, apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang Harry dan Hermione adalah salah. Mereka bukan sahabat seperti yang orang lain katakan. Menurut Draco, mereka itu lebih dari sahabat. Dan luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah mulai mengering, kini mulai terbuka kembali, bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada yang sebelumnya.

- To Be Continued _-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*1)<em>**_ itu lagu No Idea punya Big Time Rush. gatau kenapa, cocok aja gitu buat Draco lagunya._._

_so? *ngumpet di balik mobilnya Draco*_

_hate it? like it? please review! _

_terus kalo ada kritik, saran, request, apa aja deh yg membangun boleh kok disampein_

_terus kalo misal pengen cepet cepet diupdate, boleh kok ngejar ngejar authornya sampe ke twitter hahahah_

_intinya, jangan lupa review! :D_


	10. Just Getting Started

_yeah... akhirnya setelah sekian lama, fic ini update juga._

_maaf banget baru sempet update sekarang soalnya, kemarin-kemarin sibuk banget sama sekolah._

_padahal bulan puasa, tetep aja sekolahnya padat kegiatannya *tibatibacurcol_

_yaudah, daripada curcol, author mau mengucapkan makasih banget buat semua yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya._

_makasih banget buat kritik dan sarannya. moga, chapter yang ini gak garing._

_anyway, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, langsung aja deh..._

_enjoy ;;)_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 10"

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Unless the OC :)

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Warning: OOC, OC, AU etc etc.

* * *

><p>Draco memilih untuk berdiam diri tidak jauh dari tempat Harry dan Hermione mengobrol. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka daripada mengganggu mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat kata-kata yang sudah diberitahu oleh teman-temannya beberapa waktu lalu di studio pribadinya. Draco merasa sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada teman-temannya. Kini Draco sadar bahwa teman-temannya benar.<p>

_Kau bodoh, Draco. Lihat, kan? Apa yang teman-temanmu sudah peringatkan dan kau hanya menganggap mereka omong kosong. Sekarang, luka di hatimu semakin dalam, kan? Perih, kan? Siapa suruh menjadi Tuan Keras Kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan sahabatnya?_

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya saat suara-suara negatif di kepalanya tertawa mengejek. Sepintas, Draco sedikit menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat. Berperilaku keras kepala terhadap teman-temannya yang sudah berusaha memperingatkannya agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Tetapi, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Dan sekarang, Draco hanya bisa berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kasir sambil meremas kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu, Tuan?" suara pelayan yang ada di samping Draco membuyarkan lamunan Draco. Pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng dan segera meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Saat Draco hampir membuka pintu kafe tersebut, tiba-tiba dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Sepintas, dia mengira bahwa dia dipanggil oleh fans yang menyadari bahwa dia berada di sana. Tetapi, rupanya Draco salah. Harry-lah yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Semua mata tertuju kepada Draco dan juga Harry.

"Hei, Draco! Kemarilah!" panggil Harry dari ujung ruangan. Draco hanya melirik ke arah Harry dan Hermione duduk. Harry tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Sedangkan Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menyiratkan bahwa Draco memang sebaiknya bergabung dengan mereka. Draco menggeleng dan langsung keluar dari kafe tersebut. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan apa yang dia lihat. Suara-suara negatif di kepalanya bahkan semakin mengejeknya dan tertawa lepas. Tertawa karena bisa mengalahkan ego Draco Malfoy yang besar.

"Draco!" Harry mengejar Draco dan mulai menarik Draco untuk duduk bersamanya di sudut ruangan tersebut. Harry bahkan menyeret Draco karena Draco menolaknya untuk bergabung. Tetapi, Harry yang tidak kalah keras kepala dari Draco, terus saja menyeret Draco sampai laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut duduk di hadapan Hermione.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian pacaran, oke?" gerutu Draco sambil meletakkan kacamata hitamnya di balik jaket abu-abunya. Harry dan Hermione menaikkan alisnya dan mereka mulai tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Bagaimana mereka tertawa seperti itu? Apakah mereka tertawa karena mereka mengejek Draco karena mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih sekarang?

"Siapa yang berpacaran, Drake? Tidak ada yang berpacaran," kata Harry sambil terkekeh. Draco menaikkan alisnya dan melihat Harry dan Hermione secara bergantian. Wajah Hermione terlihat sepuluh kali lebih cantik saat dia tertawa seperti itu. Draco baru sadar bahwa Hermione sangat cantik saat dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Dia jarang sekali melihat Hermione seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehingga, dia sempat melamun saat melihat Hermione yang terlihat bahagia ini.

"Tapi, kalian berpegangan tangan dan terlihat seolah kalian berpacaran," gumam Draco seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang baru dituduh menghabiskan es krim di lemari es. Harry tertawa lagi sedangkan Hermione hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Draco yang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kami sahabat sejak kami berusia 11 tahun, Draco. Sudah wajar kami berpegangan tangan seperti itu. Dan... _tunggu_, kau cemburu?" tanya Harry.

Cemburu? Ha? Cemburu? Kata-kata itu tidak ada di kamus Draco. Yeah, tentu saja, kan? Draco tidak akan pernah cemburu kepada Hermione dan Harry seperti itu. Haha, tentu saja Draco tidak cemburu, kan? Dia hanya merasa kesal dengan Harry yang dengan bebas menggenggam tangan Hermione dan membuat Hermione tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Tentu saja Draco tidak cemburu. Cemburu bukanlah kata-kata yang ada di kamus Draco Malfoy. Tentu saja... _tentu saja, kan_?

"Aku? Cemburu? Haha. Tidak... aku sangat tidak cemburu. Lagi pula aku bukan pacar Hermione jadi aku tidak perlu cemburu, kan? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku tidak ada status apa-apa dengan Hermione? Aku tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Lagipula itu hakmu untuk menggenggam tangan sahabatmu. Yeah, itu hakmu. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu. Yeah, aku tidak cemburu. Tidak, tidak. Aku, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sama sekali tidak cemburu melihatmu, Harry James Potter, menggenggam tangan sahabatmu yang sangat aku cintai, Hermione Jean Granger. Yeah, tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya... _dammit_!" Draco mengoceh sendiri dan wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekarang. Hermione, mau tidak mau, tersenyum melihat tingkah Draco yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Harry sudah tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Draco yang terlihat salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Oh yeah, _kau sama sekali tidak cemburu, Malfoy_." Harry menggodanya dan mengedipkan matanya. Wajah Draco semakin memerah dengan apa yang baru saja Harry lakukan. Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uh, aku harus menjemput Ginny. Aku ada janji nonton film malam ini. _Bye, guys_!" tiba-tiba, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kedua temannya, Harry langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco yang kini duduk berdua dengan canggung.

Draco masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di atas meja sambil memandangi piring pancake Harry yang sudah kosong. Hermione juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya berhenti bekerja. Dia juga memandangi gelas cappuccino nya yang sudah setengah kosong. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya.

_Awkward moment _dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Hermione lebih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana dia pulang karena dia saat menuju ke kafe ini bersama dengan Harry. Dan kini, Harry sudah pergi dan meninggalkan dia dengan pria berkepala pirang yang berhasil membuat Hermione salah tingkah dan membuat otak Hermione berhenti bekerja.

Sedangkan Draco sudah jauh tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana dia untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hermione. Memang sebelum-sebelumnya, Draco lebih mudah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hermione dan dengan mudah mencari topik pembicaraan. Tetapi, setelah dia menciumnya di dalam mobil beberapa waktu yang lalu, rupanya, keistimewaan Draco sebagai penggoda wanita hilang ditelan bumi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai darimana dan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Dia bahkan sadar bahwa dia belum memesan minuman atau makanan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, Draco mendengar Hermione berdehem. Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Hermione yang juga rupanya sedari tadi ditekuk, sama seperti wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat Hermione mulai tersenyum dan Draco serasa berasa di atas awan melihat senyum Hermione. Akhirnya, Hermione mau tersenyum kepadanya.

"Uh... Her-Her-Hermione, um... aku..." Draco mulai membuka mulutnya. Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh tersebut. Jauh di dalam hati dan pikirannya, Hermione sangat gemas melihat tingkah Draco saat ini. Tidak tahu mengapa, dia sangat ingin menggenggam kedua tangan Draco dan mengatakan kepada laki-laki tersebut bahwa dia sangat-

Tunggu.

Apa yang Hermione pikirkan?

Tetapi, Hermione sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam ke dalam tatapan mata kelabu Draco yang ada di hadapannya. Dia baru sadar bahwa mata Draco cukup indah. Biasanya, dia menganggap bahwa orang yang bermata kelabu itu tidak terlalu indah. Tetapi, berbeda dengan milik Draco. Kedua mata tersebut membuat Hermione tidak ingin melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Draco.

"Maaf aku telah bertindak sangat bodoh tadi," gumam Draco setelah mengambil nafas yang cukup dalam. Hermione tersenyum.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang," gumam Hermione. Dia tidak tahu alasan yang jelas mengapa dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Tetapi, itu cukup untuk membuat Draco tersenyum.

Entah apa yang membuat Hermione jadi salah tingkah seperti ini. Tetapi, saat melihat bibir Draco tersenyum tersebut cukup untuk membuat jantung Hermione berdegup sangat kencang dan dia merasa sangat salah tingkah.

_Ayolah, Hermione, berpikir! Berpikir! Kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti remaja perempuan yang bodoh!_

Geram pikiran Hermione. Tetapi, gadis tersebut lebih memilih untuk melawan pikirannya dan lebih mengikuti kata hatinya. Jika logikanya yang bertindak, tentu saja Hermione akan langsung tak acuh kepada Draco dan meninggalkannya di sini seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tetapi, Hermione dengan sangat senang hati untuk tetap duduk di hadapan Draco dan membiarkan Draco membuka pembicaraan di keadaan yang sangat canggung tersebut.

"Uh, Hermione... aku boleh menanyakanmu sesuatu?" tanya Draco. Hermione langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Draco mulai menghangat dan tidak menunjukkan kecanggungan.

"Um... aku... aku ingin... aku ingin minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan beberapa bulan belakangan. Um... aku... aku ingin memulai dari awal," kata Draco dengan sedikit gugup. Hermione hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Yeah, maksudku, aku ingin kita memulai dari awal secara normal. Dari awal kita berkenalan. Aku tahu saat pertama kali kita berkenalan itu adalah hal paling aneh. Bahkan kau membenciku. Sangat, sangat membenciku." Draco menelan ludahnya dan memainkan ujung resleting jaketnya. Hermione tersenyum melihat tingkah Draco yang_ memang _terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Oke..." Hermione tersenyum melihat ekspresi Draco saat dia mendengar jawaban Hermione.

"_Fine_. Uh... Hai, aku Draco Malfoy. Aku dari Wiltshire. Kebetulan aku punya rumah singgah di London. Kau siapa?" tanya Draco dengan sangat gugup. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione dan gadis berambut keriting tersebut dengan senang hati menjabat tangan Draco yang dingin, lebih dingin daripada udara di kota London saat itu.

"Aku... Aku Hermione Granger. Aku dari London. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kok." Hermione tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Draco bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya serasa terbang ke awan. Dia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya dan desiran darahnya yang sangat cepat. Dia bahkan bisa bertaruh bahwa wajahnya saat ini sudah merah, semerah apel atau tomat.

Hermione juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya di dalam dirinya. Tentu saja Hermione pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tetapi, dia ingat jatuh cinta pertamanya kepada kakak kelasnya, Oliver Wood, dan dia tidak merasakan perasaan sehebat sekarang ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa terlihat bodoh di hadapan Oliver. Berbeda dengan Draco yang berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja normal.

"Kau bersekolah di mana?" tanya Draco sambil tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua mengobrol seperti layaknya sepasang sahabat, _atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat_. Hermione bahkan sangat senang bisa mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Draco. Bagaimana Draco sangat mudah bosan dengan hal yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya, bagaimana trik Draco untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu, dan bagaimana kebiasaan Draco jika dia sedang _tour_ keliling Eropa atau bahkan keliling dunia.

Draco juga mengetahui Hermione lebih dari sekedar gadis jenius yang ketus. Draco mengetahui bagaimana paniknya Hermione jika dia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Bagaimana Hermione akan berteriak frustrasi kepada kakak tirinya karena selalu menjahilinya. Bahkan, Draco tahu cerita tentang Hermione dan Logan dan rumitnya tentang keluarga mereka.

Hermione tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa bercerita sangat banyak kepada Draco. Dia belum pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya kepada orang lain. Kecuali Harry dan Ron, tentu saja. Hermione belum pernah merasa dia bisa memberikan semua masalahnya kepada orang lain. Hermione belum pernah merasa sesenang ini di hidupnya sebelumnya. Terutama saat dia mendengar tawa Draco yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Pipinya bahkan sempat memerah saat Draco dengan _tidak sengaja_ menggodanya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Draco, tentu saja, menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Hermione sampai ke rumahnya. Awalnya, Hermione menolak. Tetapi, karena Draco yang cukup keras kepala, akhirnya, Hermione mengiyakan tawaran Draco.

Selama di mobilpun, Hermione lebih banyak _sharing_ tentang apapun yang dia suka. Seperti rasa es krim favoritnya, band favoritnya, lagu favoritnya, film favoritnya, aktor favoritnya, olahraga favoritnya. Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka sudah sangat cocok. Hermione yang dulu yang selalu ketus dan cuek kepada Draco, sudah hilang entah kemana. Draco bahkan merasa bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di nirwana karena Hermione bisa merubah pendiriannya kepada Draco. Dan dengan sangat bersyukurnya, dia tidak jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu keras kepala dengan apa yang teman-temannya katakan.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku datang kemari. Kau bertengkar dengan kakak tirimu untuk membukakan pintu," kata Draco sambil terkekeh. Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Tentu saja dia mengingat itu. Bagaimana Hermione ingin menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Draco tetapi Logan memilih untuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan akhirnya menerima Draco sebagai tamu di rumahnya.

"Sudahlah. Masa lalu kita yang buruk tidak usah dibahas." Hermione menghela nafasnya. Dia malu sendiri dengan sikapnya yang dulu terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan _bitchy_. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione tidak ingin membahas masa-masa kelam tersebut. Dia hanya ingin membuka lembaran baru dengan Draco dan mencoba untuk menulis memori-memori yang indah dengan Draco.

"Baiklah. Um... Hermione, aku... um... kau mau tidak kalau minggu depan kita... berkencan?" tanya Draco. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar. Dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat kedua pipi Hermione merona merah dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Yeah... sounds nice_." Hermione tersenyum. Kedua mata Draco membulat dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hermione. Senyumnya sangat lebar sehingga dia bisa merasakan wajahnya sakit karena senyumannya terlalu lebar. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli.

"Uh... _great_. Aku akan mengirimmu SMS saja untuk detailnya. Hari apa dan pukul berapa aku akan menjemputmu," kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Hermione terkekeh dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Ya sudah. Aku harus segera masuk. Aku tidak mau Logan terlalu merindukanku," kata Hermione sambil terkekeh. Draco tertawa mendengarnya.

"Well, mungkin aku yang akan merindukanmu," gumam Draco. Kedua pipi Hermione semakin memerah mendengarnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani untuk menatap mata Draco.

"Uh... baiklah. Aku akan segera masuk. _Bye, _Draco,"

"_Bye_. Sampai jumpa di kencan berikutnya,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione's falling in love with that little blonde guuuuuy~<em>"

Sudah sejak sore sampai malam, Logan selalu menyanyikan lagu bodoh tersebut di hadapan Hermione. Tentu saja Hermione menceritakan semuanya kepada Logan tentang Draco yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi, Logan memilih untuk menjadi kakak tiri yang menyebalkan dan membuat sebuah lagu konyol untuk mengolok-olok Hermione.

Hermione bahkan sempat melempar bantal yang ada di sofa ke wajah Logan yang membuat Logan semakin tertawa puas karena tingkahnya berhasil membuat kedua pipi Hermione memerah dan adik tirinya terlihat sangat kesal. Itulah tujuan Logan, membuat gadis berambut keriting tersebut kesal dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"LOGAN ANDREW DIAMOND!" teriak Hermione sambil berusaha mengejar Logan yang sudah berlari ke sekeliling rumah. Kini, mereka berdua merasa seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang berebut makanan dan berkejaran ke sekeliling rumah. Hermione tidak merasa malu untuk mengejar kakaknya seperti ini. Menurutnya, Logan sudah keterlaluan dan sangat, _sangat_ menyebalkan.

Logan pun semakin senang melihat aksi Hermione yang terlihat sangat kesal. Dia bahkan menyanyikan lagu milik David Archuleta yang berjudul _Crush_ dan berhasil membuat Hermione melempar bantal sofa yang lain.

Kedua orang tua mereka sedang pergi saat itu. Sehingga, Logan dan Hermione dengan bebas berkejaran di dalam rumah dan Hermione juga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan seorang gadis. Tetapi, hal tersebut justru sangat menghibur Logan sehingga dia tidak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu konyolnya dan juga lagu milik David Archuleta tersebut.

"_Am I crazy or falling in love?_" goda Logan lagi. Hermione kini melompat dan menerjang Logan. Pria yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari Hermione tersebut, terjatuh di atas lantai dengan Hermione berada di atasnya. Tawa Logan berhenti saat dia melihat mata Hermione yang mengerikan.

"_You. Are. Damn. Crazy. Logan. Andrew. And. I. Swear. To. God. If. You. Did. That. Again. I. Would. Kill. You!_" geram Hermione di telinga Logan. Pria tersebut merinding mendengar nada mengancam di suara Hermione. Dia belum pernah melihat saudari tirinya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Mengetahui bahwa Logan sudah berhenti mengolok-oloknya, Hermione langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan sebuah bantal yang cukup besar ke atas tubuh Logan yang kurus. Hermione menggeram sekali lagi lalu berlari ke lantai atas. Logan bisa mendengar debam suara pintu kamar Hermione.

Logan tahu bahwa Hermione sangat marah. Dia tahu bahwa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan menggoda Hermione seperti tadi. Dia bahkan takut sendiri melihat wajah Hermione yang cantik berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan seperti tadi. Mengingatnya saja Logan sudah ngeri. Akhirnya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Dia harus meminta maaf kepada Hermione secepatnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, nafas Hermione memburu dan dia tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia belum pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Dia memang tidak seharusnya semarah itu kepada Logan. Tetapi menurutnya, Logan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia tidak peduli jika besok Logan akan memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk memaafkannya. Memikirkannya saja, Hermione sudah jengah dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menelepon sahabatnya.

Harry.

"_Ini Harry Potter. Ada yang bisa dibantu?_" Hermione tersenyum mendengar suara sahabatnya di seberang telepon.

"Uh, Harry, ini Hermione," gumam Hermione.

"_Hei! Ada apa, Mione?_"

Hermione pun menceritakan semuanya. Berawal dari _awkward moment_ yang berada di kafe sampai dia bertengkar dengan Logan. Bahkan, Hermione juga memberitahu Harry bahwa dia akan berkencan dengan Draco lagi minggu depan. Harry pun dengan senang mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya.

"_Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, Mione. Kalau kau akhirnya menjadi milik Draco, aku harap kau bisa tahan dengan ocehan fans nya. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia memiliki jutaan fans di luar sana. Apalagi mayoritas fans nya adalah kaum hawa_," kata Harry. Hermione mendesah mendengar apa yang Harry katakan. Tentu saja Hermione harus mau berurusan dengan fans Draco jika nanti akhirnya mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Membayangkannya saja Hermione sudah ngeri.

"Ya. Kau benar. Ada nasihat?"

"_Tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri. Jangan terpancing dengan apapun yang mereka katakan kepadamu. Jika mereka memujimu, ucapkan terimakasih. Jika mereka menghujatmu, tidak usah kau tanggapi. Kau Hermione Granger. Bukan gadis labil berusia 15 tahun yang merengek karena orang yang dia suka malah menyukai orang lain_," kata Harry sambil tertawa.

Hermione merasa lega bisa berbagi masalahnya dengan Harry. Hermione benar-benar merasa berterimakasih dengan Harry. Laki-laki berkacamata itu memang sudah membantu Hermione melewati semua rintangan yang pernah Hermione hadapi. Hermione sendiri bukan seorang gadis yang sangat jenius yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Dia juga harus berbagi masalah dengan yang lain, kan? Menanyakan pendapat mereka dan meminta saran serta nasihat mereka.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Hermione akhirnya menutup teleponnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasurnya yang sangat empuk. Dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Setiap dia menatap langit-langit tersebut, dia merasa sangat nyaman. Sejujurnya, dia sangat nyaman melihat warna langit. Karena, setiap saat dia memandangi langit, dia bisa melupakan seluruh masalahnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia tahu bahwa itu Logan yang meminta dirinya untuk masuk. Tetapi, Hermione berpura-pura tidur dan tidak mendengarkan Logan. Dia lebih memilih diam dan menutup telinganya saat Logan sudah mulai berpidato tentang betapa menyesalnya dia sudah menggoda Hermione secara berlebihan dan bagaimana dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Hermione hanya karena masalah sepele. Dari pidato yang diberikan Logan, Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa Logan benar-benar sangat menyesal.

"Baiklah, Hermione, aku minta maaf," kata Logan dengan suara yang sangat memelas. Setelah itu, Hermione tidak mendengar pidato Logan lagi. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Logan mulai menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengubur wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

Mungkin dia harus mulai berpikir dan mempertimbangkan lagi pernyataan damai dari Logan. Dia juga tidak mau terus menerus bertengkar dengan Logan hanya karena masalah sepele. Tetapi, Logan sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan melupakan seluruh masalah yang ada di dirinya sejenak. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan otaknya karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat menguras perasaannya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>aduuuh...maaf banget kalo endingnya itu gaje banget.<em>

_sebenernya tadinya cuman mau diselesein sampe yang Draco pergi dari rumah Mione._

_tapi, kayanya kepdendekan. ah terserahlah. haha_

_di chapter selanjutnya bakal diceritain kencannya Draco sama Hermione heheheh._. excited? :3_

_maaf banget ini tuh chapter paling aneh dan bikin Draco sama Hermione OOC maksimal. maklum, bikinnya tuh jam 11 malem._._

_MAAFKAN SAYA ;_;_

_oh iya, author udah nargetin kalo cerita ini bakal selesai sebelum masuk ke bulan September. soalnya, author juga udah mau fokus sama kelas 12._

_jadi, moga aja di akhir Agustus kalo nggak awal September, ceritanya udah selesai. (doain aja gak dapet writer's block blablabla)  
><em>

_anyway... thanks banget udah mau baca cerita aneh nan gaje ini. dan akhir kata..._

_REVIEW! boleh saran, kritik, request, apa ajadeh terserah. author bakal menerima dengan lapang dada kok *hugs*_

_~Xoxo, CrazyForKames_


	11. (Not Really) Terrible Date

_yup! another crap is updated!__ haha  
><em>

_kayanya sejauh ini, chapter ini adalah chapter paling panjang yang pernah author tulis buat ff ini_

_request kalian mudah mudahan udah terpenuhi kok dengan update-an yang lebih panjang haha._

_well, yang di sini emang mereka berdua langsung author jadiin couple soalnya, author sendiri udah gak sabar bikin mereka sebagai boyfriend-girlfriend_

_daaaan, makasih banget buat semua yg udah review di chapter sebelumnya. review paling banyak yg pernah aku dapet di fic ini. heheh. MAKASIH BANGET!_

_I love you all~~~ *virtualkisses* *virtualhugs*  
><em>

_haha jadi... ya moga aja sih gak garing. maklum, bikinnya dari jam 8 malem sampe jam 2 pagi. untung sih libur *duh kok jadi curcol_

_yaudah deh. enjoy this crap, eh maksudnya, enjoy this fic :)_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 11"

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: OC, OOC, etc. etc.

* * *

><p>Hermione terduduk di tempat tidurnya di Jumat sore yang membosankan. Dia sendirian di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi nenek Hermione yang berada di Skotlandia bersama dengan Logan. Hermione menolak untuk pergi karena dia mengatakan bahwa Draco akan mengajaknya pergi. Hermione sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti itu. Biasanya, Hermione akan menelepon Pansy, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny untuk menemaninya di rumah dan tidak jarang juga mereka menginap di rumah Hermione.<p>

Tiba-tiba, iPhone Hermione bergetar. Ada SMS dari Draco dan tanpa sadar, Hermione tersenyum mendapat SMS dari Draco tersebut.

_Sudah siap? Aku masih terjebak macet. __Tapi sebentar lagi aku sampai, kok. DM_

Hermione langsung membalasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar-benar pergi berkencan dengan Draco setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan pikirkan terhadap Draco. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia benar-benar membuka hatinya untuk laki-laki yang selama ini dia hindari. Di sisi lain dirinya, dia masih merasa menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Draco. Tetapi, di sisi yang lainnya, dia juga ingin mulai membuka dirinya dan membiarkan Draco memasuki kehidupannya.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sembari menunggu Draco datang menjemputnya. Draco mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia akan membawa Hermione menonton film lalu pergi ke sebuah tempat bermain. Hermione menganggap itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, dia tidak menolaknya dan menuruti apa kemauan Draco.

Hermione duduk di depan televisinya sambil meminum air putih yang tadi diambil dari dapur. Dia menonton sebuah film dokumenter perjalanan seorang reporter di kedalaman Amerika Selatan. Hermione memang sangat menyukai acara-acara seperti ini. Menurutnya, ini bisa menambah wawasannya dan dia bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari dia pergi bekeliling dunia dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut, Hermione sudah sedikit paham dengan apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang harus tidak dilakukan.

Saat film dokumenter itu sudah hampir selesai, Hermione bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil di luar. Hermione langsung menghabiskan air putihnya dan mematikan televisinya. Ketika Hermione meletakkan gelas bekas air putihnya di wastafel, bel pintu Hermione berbunyi. Dia langsung mencuci tangannya dan membukakan pintu depan untuk siapapun yang datang.

Hermione tersenyum saat melihat Draco yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Draco memakai sebuah baju hangat yang bewarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan warna putih dan abu-abu. Syal berwarna abu-abu melingkar di lehernya. Dia juga memakai sebuah sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa dengan topinya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan.

"Hey, uh, aku akan mengambil baju hangat dan mengunci rumahku dulu. Kau tahu, keluargaku sedang berada di Skotlandia. Mereka tidak pulang sampai besok," kata Hermione sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Draco untuk masuk. Laki-laki berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengangguk dan duduk di ruang tamu Hermione dan membiarkan gadis tersebut menghilang untuk sementara.

Setelah 5 menit Hermione mengunci rumahnya dan mengambil baju hangatnya yang serba berwarna merah marun, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah Hermione yang kosong. Draco sudah siap di dalam mobilnya sedangkan Hermione masih mengunci pintu pagarnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Hermione saat sudah di dalam mobil.

"Uh, kita akan ke-uh-ke bioskop. Ada film yang ingin aku tonton. Uh-setelah itu-uh-kita makan malam. Lalu... lalu kita ke sebuah pekan rayayang tidak jauh dari sini," kata Draco gugup. Hermione tersenyum geli dengan sikap Draco.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau mau kemana. Kau yang mengajakku," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Setelah menembus kemacetan, akhirnya, Draco dan Hermione sampai di sebuah gedung bioskop yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sudah hampir pukul 5 saat mereka sampai di gedung bioskop tersebut. Draco, tanpa pikir dua kali, langsung membeli tiket sebuah film yang memang sudah Draco tunggu-tunggu untuk menonton. Hermione tidak menolaknya karena menurutnya, film tersebut tidak terlalu buruk. Hermione tidak sengaja membaca <em>review<em> nya di internet dua hari yang lalu dan film tersebut juga dibahas di televisi tadi pagi. Jadi, Hermione tidak menolaknya.

Mereka berdua menonton sebuah film animasi natal yang sudah diputar jauh-jauh hari sebelum natal. Tetapi, mereka berdua memang belum sempat menonton karena terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan natal. Hermione tertawa geli saat melihat sikap Draco yang sangat antusias menonton film animasi tersebut. Menurutnya, Draco sangat menggemaskan. Seorang _rocker_ yang lebih memilih untuk menonton film animasi untuk anak-anak usia 10 tahun daripada menonton film drama komedi. Tetapi, Hermione tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Dia juga tidak suka dengan film drama yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dan konfliknya sangat mudah ditebak.

Di dalam, mereka berdua bersikap seperti mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan _tidak_ sengaja. Draco yang melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hermione, dan Hermione yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Dan ketika mereka sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka langsung menjauh dari satu sama lain dengan kedua pipi mereka memerah, semerah kepiting rebus. Mereka berdua juga menggumamkan kata "Maaf," dan akhirnya menonton film tersebut dalam diam.

Tidak lebih dari dua jam, mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop tersebut dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka. Draco tidak henti-hentinya membahas adegan-adegan yang menakjubkan dan membuat Hermione tertawa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Draco adalah orang yang sangat humoris. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione semakin menyukai Draco dan dia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya berdua dengan Draco.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Draco saat membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hermione. Gadis tersebut sebenarnya ingin menggeleng karena sebenarnya, dia memang tidak lapar.

"Aku sangat lapar. Aku ingin makan makanan Jepang. Kau mau tidak?" tanya Draco polos saat Hermione belum sempat menjawab. Tetapi, Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar tawaran Draco.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah restoran Jepang favorit Draco yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari gedung bioskop tersebut dan lagi-lagi, Draco membahas film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Saat melihat arlojinya, sudah hampir pukul 8 malam dan mereka baru sampai di restoran tersebut. Yeah, _traffic sucks_.

"Aku dan keluargaku sering makan di sini. Pemilik restoran ini adalah sahabat dari ayahku. Yeah, semoga saja _sih_, aku dapat diskon," kata Draco terkekeh. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ocehan Draco. Tetapi setelah itu, Draco mengambil iPhone nya dan mulai membalas SMS yang membludak. Hermione jengah melihat orang yang sedang makan malam bersamanya malah asyik berSMS ria.

Peraturan pertama dalam kencan Hermione: jangan pernah SMS-an.

"Aku rasa kau berkencan denganku. Bukan iPhone mu," gerutu Hermione. Mendengar nada bicara Hermione, Draco langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat gadis pujannya memasang tampang jengah. Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Draco polos. Hermione menepukkan telapak tangannya di dahinya.

"Well, kita berkencan untuk mengobrol dan mengetahui satu sama lain, kan? Bukan untuk saling bermain dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Jadi, jika ingin berkencan denganku, lebih baik kau simpan saja iPhone mu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu di sini seperti orang bodoh. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang aku ajak mengobrol tapi dia malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri di _mobile phone_-nya." Hermione sedikit menggeram di kalimat terakhirnya. Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Draco menelan ludahnya dan wajahnya merah seketika. Draco menggumamkan kata, "Maaf," sebelum akhirnya menyimpan iPhone nya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi, itu peraturan pertamamu dalam berkencan?" tanya Draco.

"Yap. Peraturan pertama dan memang hanya ada satu peraturan. Jangan menomor duakan kencanmu," kata Hermione tegas. Draco mengangguk dan mulai meminum ochanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih ngeri dengan Hermione yang bisa saja tiba-tiba meledak atau bahkan meninggalkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan mereka datang. Draco mulai mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Hermione mengobrol. Draco juga mengobrol tentang masa kecilnya kepada Hermione. Masa kecil Draco di Wiltshire dan tradisi keluarganya. Hermione juga menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya di Perancis dan hal tersebut membuat Draco terkesan. Walaupun Draco sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali ke Perancis, tetapi mendengar bahwa Hermione memiliki keturunan Perancis membuat Draco terkesan.

Hermione juga mengatakan bahwa dia cukup fasih dalam berbahasa Perancis. Sehingga, Draco mengajaknya mengobrol dalam bahasa Perancis sebentar. Draco memang pandai berbahasa Perancis karena dia memiliki banyak saudara di sana. Selain bahasa Perancis, Hermione juga menguasai banyak bahasa. Dari bahasa Mandarin, Jepang, Latin, dan Italia. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Draco terkesan dan membuatnya tidak menyesal untuk memilih Hermione sebagai gadis pujaannya.

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Draco mengambil makanannya yang ada di piring dengan sumpitnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut Hermione. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione kaget dan bengong karena Draco baru saja menyuapinya. Tetapi, Draco malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Hermione yang seperti orang bodoh. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione membalas perbuatan Draco dan mereka akhirnya saling tertawa bersama.

"Uh, maaf," kata Draco setelah menelan makanan yang baru saja dimasukkan Hermione ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione tertawa melihat Draco yang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku belum pernah disuapi oleh orang lain selain orang tuaku," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Seketika, muka Draco berubah menjadi semerah tomat dan membuatnya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya selamanya di hadapan Hermione.

"Uh, maaf, aku... aku... aku sudah lancang," kata Draco sambil menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku menikmatinya, kok," kata Hermione sambil menggenggam tangan Draco. Kedua pipi mereka pun sama-sama memerah dan Hermione langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Draco.

Akhirnya, setelah setengah jam mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka sambil mengobrol tentang satu sama lain, mereka berdua langsung beranjak untuk pergi tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, setelah aku membayar makanannya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pekan raya yang tidak jauh dari rumahmu? Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak ke pekan raya seperti itu," kata Draco. Hermione menyetujuinya dengan mudah dan langsung berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Membiarkan Draco untuk membayar di kasir.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Draco menggandeng Hermione menuju mobilnya. Dia sangat tidak sadar bahwa dia menggandeng tangan Hermione. Begitu juga dengan Hermione yang tidak sadar bahwa tangannya digandeng oleh Draco. Saat dia menyadarinya, wajahnya merona merah dan melepaskannya secara lembut. Membuat Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Uh, maaf," gumam Draco.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?" Hermione berusaha terkekeh. Tetapi, dia malah terdengar gugup sendiri. Hal tersebut membuat Draco tersenyum cukup lebar. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah lama tidak ke pekan raya karena orang tuaku berpikir bahwa pekan raya itu kotor dan jorok. Apalagi wahana-wahana permainannya yang katanya membahayakan. Padahal menurutku, itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka lebih menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempat semacam lelang atau acara amal yang sangat membosankan," gerutu Draco saat mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju pekan raya.<p>

"Orang tuaku merupakan orang yang sangat perfeksionis. Aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang biasa, bersekolah di sekolah biasa, dan mereka terlalu mengaturku dalam bagaimana cara menjalani hidup. Mereka selalu mendikteku bagaimana harus berbicara, berjalan, bersikap, bahkan cara makan sekalipun. Itulah mengapa mereka mengirimku ke sekolah khusus laki-laki di Manchester. Aku takut lama-lama aku bisa jadi homo jika aku terus mendekam di sekolah itu," kata Draco lagi. Hermione tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Draco. Dan hal tersebut membuat Draco memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi, kau menikmatinya, kan? Menjadi seorang anak tunggal yang dibanjiri banyak harta dan banyak gadis yang mengejarmu karena kau sangat terkenal,"

"Yeah, awalnya aku menikmatinya. Tetapi, saat aku tahu bagaimana kehidupan remaja Inggris yang _normal_, sepertimu, Harry, dan sahabat-sahabatmu yang lainnya, aku sangat menyesal telah membiarkan orang tuaku untuk mendikte hidupku," cerita Draco lagi. Suara radio yang sedang memutar lagu-lagu _rock_ tahun 80-an terdengar samar-samar karena Draco yang terus berbicara.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau mulai sadar tentang hal tersebut?" Hermione sudah mulai membiasakan mengobrol dengan Draco dan asyik membahas apa yang sedang Draco berusaha bahas. Menurutnya, hal seperti ini sangat menarik dan hal ini tidak tertulis di biodata Draco di Wikipedia. Yang tertulis di sana hanyalah secara garis besar. Tidak mendetail seperti yang Draco ceritakan.

"Aku mulai menyadarinya sejak aku berusia 15 tahun. Saat aku menonton sebuah film Amerika di kamar asramaku. Aku melihat kehidupan mereka sangat bebas dan menyenangkan. Aku sudah mulai mengatakan kepada orang tuaku untuk pindah ke sekolah biasa. Tetapi, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. Sampai akhirnya saat usiaku sudah 17 tahun, aku mulai berani melawan kehendak orang tuaku yang menurutku tidak nyaman. Itulah mengapa aku bisa bersekolah di sekolahmu," kata Draco sambil nyengir. Hermione mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat cengiran Draco yang menurutnya membuat Draco terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Lalu hening yang sangat panjang. Yang terdengar adalah radio yang sedang memutar lagu hits milik Queen di era 80-an. Draco mengeraskan volume nya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama Freddy Mercury. Hermione juga ikut bernyanyi walaupun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Queen yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat sebuah band," kata Draco disela-sela nyanyiannya. Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Lagu pertama yang aku dengar tentu saja _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak tahu lagu tersebut? Saat itu aku berusia 8 tahun dan sejak saat itulah, aku tertarik dengan Queen." Draco mulai mengecilkan volume radionya lagi ketika iklan di radio mulai muncul.

"Aku suka dengan lagu itu. Tapi, selera musikku tidak terlalu spesifik. Yang penting enak didengar dan aku bisa menyanyikannya," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Draco terpana melihat senyuman Hermione yang terlihat samar-samar karena gelapnya malam dan hanya sedikit lampu yang menerangi pinggiran kota London tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak tertekan dengan kejeniusanmu, Hermione? Maksudku, kau sangat pintar dan ku dengar, nilaimu selalu nyaris sempurna dan kau juga suka menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku atau menyelesaikan tugas. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah dengan semua itu? Apa menurutmu kau tidak terlalu menuntut otakmu untuk selalu bekerja lebih?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Hermione terkekeh mendengarnya. Draco, mau tidak mau, terpana lagi dengan Hermione. Sungguh Hermione berhasil mengubah Draco yang keras kepala menjadi seorang Draco yang dimabuk cinta.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru kalau aku tidak membaca atau mengerjakan tugas atau melakukan aktivitas apapun yang bisa menambah wawasanku, aku akan merasa stress dan bosan. Menurutku, belajar adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Terutama jika aku menemukan sebuah permasalahan dalam soal yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan dengan satu buku. Di situlah tantangannya," ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Draco memutar bola matanya karena Draco memang orang yang susah untuk belajar. Membuka buku pelajarannya saja sangat jarang.

"Dan, aku sangat susah untuk bisa belajar sepertimu," gumam Draco sambil terus memfokuskan matanya di jalan. Dia melihat jam yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sepuluh. Dia tidak yakin kalau pekan rayanya masih buka.

"Yeah, aku paham. Bagaimana jika besok mendekati ujian akhir, kita belajar bersama? Kau bergabung dengan teman-temanku," tawar Hermione. Draco melebarkan matanya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Hermione.

"Sungguh? Tapi, kita kan beda jurusan," gumam Draco. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa _excited_ nya yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya malu sendiri. Hermione terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mengerjakan tugas kimia." Hermione tersenyum. Draco, tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung memeluk Hermione seperti anak kecil dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kemudi mobilnya.

"Draco! Kemudinya!" dan di saat yang bersamaan, Draco melihat seorang laki-laki melintas di hadapan mobilnya dan...

BRAK!

Mobil Audi Draco menabrak seorang laki-laki yang kini tergeletak di hadapan mobilnya. Secara refleks, Draco langsug menginjak rem mobilnya. Hermione langsung keluar dari mobil Draco sedangkan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut terduduk lesu di balik kemudi mobilnya. Wajahnya yang pucat jauh lebih pucat ketika mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja menabrak orang yang tidak berdosa.

Dia melihat wajah khawatir Hermione dari dalam dan melihat Hermione sedang mengoceh apapun yang Draco tidak mau dengar. Perasaan Draco sangat campur aduk untuk saat ini. Antara takut, bersalah, dan ingin menolongnya. Tetapi, rasa takutnya lebih besar dan ditambah lagi, jalanannya begitu sepi. Draco menjadi tambah takut dan rencananya setelah ini batal semua.

Draco melihat Hermione yang berdiri dan memukul-mukul kap mobil Draco sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi suaranya hanya terdengar samar-samar dan membuat Draco terpaksa keluar. Pastilah Hermione menyuruhnya keluar dari wajahnya yang khawatir dan memerah. Dia sangat takut dengan sisi Hermione yang seperti ini. Lututnya gemetar dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Dia seperti akan jatuh saat ini juga. Terutama saat melihat korban yang ditabraknya berdarah di tangan dan kepalanya.

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I done? What have I done?_" Draco mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobilnya karena dia sudah sangat lemas melihat kondisi korban yang _sebenarnya_ tidak terlalu parah. Tetapi, karena sang korban tidak bergerak, membuat Draco semakin lemas. Dia takut kalau korbannya mati dan keluarganya mengetahuinya. Dan kemudian keluarganya menuntut Draco lalu Draco dipenjara karena membunuh orang tersebut.

Korban tersebut seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 20 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan dan tingginya jauh lebih tinggi dari Draco. Kulitnya pucat, tetapi tidak sepucat Draco, dan dia tergeletak di hadapannya saat ini. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Draco berpikir negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tetapi, suara Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Gendong dia dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit, Draco!" Hermione nyaris berteriak karena frustrasi dan melihat Draco yang hanya bersandar lemas di mobilnya. Mengesampingkan pikiran buruknya tentang dia akan dipenjara, Draco langsung menggendong korban tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Hermione, kencan malam ini jadi berantakan sekali karena aku bersikap bodoh. Maafkan aku, Hermione. Maafkan aku," kata Draco sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memasang tampang paling memelas di hadapan Hermione. Kini mereka sudah berada di ruang tunggu UGD sebuah rumah sakit yang mereka temukan 5 blok dari tempat kejadian. Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut yang sedang berusaha menghubungi keluarganya itu hanya mengangguk. Dia masih sangat cemas dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Dia mondar-mandir dengan iPhone nya menempel di telinganya.<p>

"Hermione, _please_, maafkan aku. Aku sangat tidak sengaja. Aku hanya sangat senang karena kau mau membantuku. Aku terlalu senang sehingga aku melepas tanganku dari kemudiku. Hermione maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Draco tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Hermione dan dia sudah nyaris menangis karena Draco tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan terus berusaha menghubungi anggota keluarga dari korban. Hermione mendapatkan nomornya dari handphone yang ada di saku korban.

"Hermione..."

"Draco! Jika kau meminta maaf sekali lagi kepadaku, aku bersumpah akan menggilasmu dengan mesin yang ada di ruang operasi, sekarang!" kata Hermione nyaris berteriak lagi. Draco langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk seperti seorang anak kecil yang diperingatkan orang tuanya untuk diam. Dan setelah itu, Hermione langsung meninggalkan Draco untuk berbicara dengan keluarga korban di telepon.

Akhirnya, Draco terduduk di ruang tunggu UGD tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia duduk di lantai ruang tunggu tersebut. Terlalu stress untuk duduk di kursi. Dia melihat Hermione yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi dari kejauhan. Draco mengetahui bahwa korban bernama Anthony Brooks dan berusia 20 tahun. Wow, dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Draco dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Draco ketakutan. Dia langsung memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela pahanya.

"Draco." Hermione memanggil Draco dengan lembut dan menyentuh lutut Draco. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hermione yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Hermione." Draco langsung merubah posisi duduknya dan berdiri. Dia langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Hermione mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah menelepon orang tuanya. Mereka akan segera datang," kata Hermione lembut. Draco mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Hermione. Kau masih mau membantuku. Uh... aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang karena bersikap seperti ini," kata Draco sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hermione tersenyum dan mencium pipi Draco. Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Draco membeku dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Hermione terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu. Kau takut darah, kau tidak terbiasa dengan kecelakaan, dan kau trauma dengan rumah sakit. Yeah, kau sudah menceritakan hal itu semua tadi saat makan malam," kata Hermione sambil tertawa kecil membuat wajah Draco memerah. Tentu saja dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Hermione baru saja mencium pipinya.

Mencium pipinya.

Pipinya.

Draco meletakkan telapak tangannya di bekas ciuman Hermione dan mengusapnya lembut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan bahwa Hermione akan menciumnya. Tetapi, hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat Draco tenang.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka dicium di pipi. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menenangkanmu. _I'm not your nanny_," gumam Hermione. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi, tidak ingin terlihat terlalu gugup, Hermione langsung mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di dekatnya dan membacanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku... aku hanya tidak percaya kau melakukannya. Um... _thanks_," Draco tersenyum.

"Mione." Hermione, yang sedang asyik membaca majalah tentang kedokteran itu, langsung menutup majalahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Draco.

"Um... terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku... aku... Uh, ini... Ini malam terbaikku selama 17 tahun," gumam Draco. Hermione meletakkan majalahnya ke tempatnya semula dan menghadap ke arah Draco. Dia langsung membetulkan posisi topi hangat Draco yang memang sudah nyaris lepas. Draco semakin tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau sudah mengajakku menonton film, membayar makan malam, dan mau menolong laki-laki malang ini. Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini untuk pergi berdua dengan seorang laki-laki – Kecuali Harry dan Ron, karena mereka sahabatku sejak kecil – kau sangat humoris dan cerita masa lalumu sungguh menarik perhatianku." Hermione tersenyum malu-malu. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua pipinya mulai merona merah karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Anthony datang ke tempat Draco dan Hermione duduk. Hermione langsung berdiri dan bertemu dengan _kemungkinan_ ibu Anthony.

"Mrs. Brooks?" tanya Hermione. Perempuan yang berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau yang tadi menelepon rumahku?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang keemasan dan tingginya tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari Hermione itu.

"Iya. Jadi, tadi temanku tidak sengaja menabrak anakmu saat kami sedang melintas di sebuah jalan 5 blok dari sini. Temanku memang sedikit ceroboh jadi..."

"Anthony bukan anakku. Dia keponakanku. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal." Perempuan tersebut langsung memotong Hermione yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Bella. Ini suamiku, Richard. Dan ini adik sepupu Anthony, Alan." Perempuan bernama Bella tersebut mengenalkan satu persatu keluarganya yang datang ke rumah sakit. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas. Tetapi, Bella terlihat tegar menghadapinya.

"Aku Hermione dan ini..."

"Kau Draco Malfoy!" teriak Alan, seorang anak berusia sekitar 13 tahun yang berdiri di sebelah Bella. Draco langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditekuk. Draco langsung tersenyum kaku dan canggung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika hal ini meledak di infotainment, matilah Draco.

"Uh, Hey, yeah, aku... aku tersangkanya," kata Draco. Hermione menaikkan alisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang baru saja Draco ucapkan.

Akhirnya, kelima orang tersebut terganggu dengan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD. Draco-lah yang pertama menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadannya, Dok?" tanya Draco dalam satu nafas. Dia masih sangat takut jika laki-laki tersebut mati dan ketiga orang yang sangat manis ini akan menuntutnya ke pengadilan dan memenjarakannya.

"Anthony baik-baik saja. Dia pingsan karena dia _shock_ dan dia tidak terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Dia akan siuman sebentar lagi. Kau keluarga Anthony?" tanya si Dokter kepada Draco.

"Bukan. Aku yang menabraknya," gumam Draco.

"Uh, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas biaya rumah sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Draco kepada Richard. Ayah dari Alan tersebut mengangguk dan merangkul Bella yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Well, aku akan mengurusnya."

* * *

><p>Setelah basa-basi, Hermione dan Draco langsung meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Draco juga menyuruh keluarga kecil tersebut untuk tidak membeberkan berita ini ke media karena Draco sudah cukup lelah untuk dikejar-kejar paparazzi. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung menyetujuinya setelah Draco memberikan tambahan beberapa pound untuk tutup mulut.<p>

Selama perjalanan, Hermione dan Draco saling berdiam diri. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Pikiran Hermione sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam heningnya malam di pinggiran kota London tersebut. Sedangkan Draco juga sudah mulai jauh tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang Hermione tidak ingin tahu.

Hermione memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selama menonton film. Mereka secara tidak sengaja saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Selama makan malam, Draco juga dengan isengnya menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut Hermione. Dan saat-saat mereka berada di jalan, saat Draco menceritakan kehidupannya, Hermione sangat menikmati itu semua. Dia tidak peduli jika selama dia berjalan dengan Draco malam ini dibuntuti oleh paparazzi. Dia tidak akan kaget jika besok pagi akan ada berita tentang mereka berdua di media.

Tetapi, Hermione benar-benar menikmati malam ini. Menikmati setiap detik yang dia habiskan dengan Draco. Menikmati setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Draco. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang _dengan tidak sengaja_ Draco berikan kepadanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah sampai di istanamu, Nona," kata Draco sambil tersenyum jahil. Hermione yang sedang melamun itu tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya yang terlihat sangat sepi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Draco langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hermione. Dia juga mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hermione keluar dari mobilnya. Benar-benar sikap yang membuat Hermione semakin jatuh kedalam lautan asmara seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco juga menuntun Hermione sampai ke depan pintu Hermione. Dan di depan pintunya, Hermione bisa merasakan kedua tangan Draco menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hermione langsung menatap kedua mata kelabu Draco. Dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Draco mulai mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Draco langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hermione yang membuat jantung Hermione berdegup sangat kencang. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Draco juga semakin erat. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Draco yang hangat menyentuh telinganya.

"_Thanks for tonight,_" bisik Draco. Kedua pipi Hermione langsung memerah seketika saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di telinganya. Draco langsung menarik dirinya dan berdiri di hadapan Hermione lagi saat ini. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap mata mereka satu sama lain. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat dan Draco juga tak henti-hentinya bolak-balik menatap bibir Hermione dan mata Hermione.

Akhirnya, tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa wajah Draco sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, bibir Draco menyentuh bibir Hermione.

Draco mulai mencium bibir Hermione dan merasakan setiap momen yang sedang dia rasakan. Mereka berdua menutup mata mereka masing-masing dan Hermione, secara naluriah, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco sedangkan Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut bisa melihat kembang api saling meluncur di kelopak matanya. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang katakan tentang ciuman yang membuatmu merasa di surga. Hermione belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Sehingga dia tidak mau melepaskannya terlalu dini.

Bibir mereka bertaut cukup lama dan baik Hermione maupun Draco, tidak ingin melepasnya terlalu cepat. Mereka ingin merasakan momen itu lebih lama lagi. Mempelajari baik-baik setiap momen yang mereka rasakan dan berusaha untuk terus mengingatnya.

Dan karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, Hermione yang melepas bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia lakukan. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Draco, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Draco yang masih diletakkan di pinggang Hermione. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dan saling menempelkan dahi mereka. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan Hermione sangat betah dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Hermione mencium Draco sekali lagi. Hanya untuk merasakan kemilau yang ada di kelopak matanya saat dia menutup matanya dan mencium Draco. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut pun tidak ragu lagi untuk membalas ciuman Hermione. Ciuman kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih penuh rasa cinta dibanding yang sebelumnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Hermione tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Wow," kata Draco setelah dia menarik tubuhnya karena dia mulai sulit bernafas. Hermione tersenyum dan melihat wajah Draco yang memerah, juga bibir Draco yang membengkak.

"_That was amazing_," gumam Hermione malu-malu. Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione sekali lagi. Ingin mengatakan yang sudah lama ingin dia katakana.

"Uh, Hermione,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu,"

"Katakan saja,"

Hening.

Draco tiba-tiba kehilangan nyalinya. Dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia kehilangan akal sehatnya dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tatapan mata Hermione membuatnya semakin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua mata hazel yang indah tersebut membuatnya kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

Tetapi, Hermione malah mengecup bibir Draco dan memberikan tatapan yang membuat tubuh Draco merasa jauh lebih tenang. Dan karena sikap yang baru saja Hermione lakukan, Draco semakin percaya diri dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Uh, Hermione, aku... aku... aku sangat senang malam ini terjadi, _you know_. Uh... aku belum pernah merasakan sesenang ini sebelumnya. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kau mau mulai membuka dirimu untukku. Aku meminta maaf karena malam ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Bahkan kita sempat di rumah sakit cukup lama. Tetapi, kau mau menerima ajakanku untuk pergi berdua sudah lebih cukup bagiku. Jadi... uh, sebenarnya..."

Hening.

Hermione menunggu lagi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak kau tampil di _backstage_ beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hermione. Aku memang sangat menyukaimu sejak saat itu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Tidak memilikimu membunuhku secara perlahan dan aku tidak mau semakin hanyut dalam rasa sengsaraku. Uh, aku tau ini terlalu cepat Hermione karena kita baru saja berkencan sekali. Tapi... Hermione Granger, _would you be my girlfriend?_" tanya Draco. Dia menggiggit bibir bagian bawahnya dan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Hermione. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Hermione yang mungkin bisa saja mengusirnya pergi saat ini dan justru mengerjai Draco dengan apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan sepanjang malam. Mungkin saja Hermione hanya mengerjai Draco dengan cara mau pergi berdua dengannya dan diajaknya makan malam dan menciumnya agar hal tersebut membuat Draco senang. Bisa saja Hermione hanya ingin mempermalukan Draco dan kembali menjadi Hermione yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

Tetapi, Hermione bersikap sebaliknya. Hermione mengecup bibir Draco lagi dan membuat Draco membuang jauh-jauh seluruh pikiran jeleknya yang membuatnya merasa _down_. Draco tersenyum setelah bibir mungil Hermione dilepas dari bibirnya.

"Setelah apa yang kita jalani dan kita alami malam ini, mungkin aku mulai bisa merubah pemikiranku tentang dirimu. Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu keras dan arogan sehingga membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi, malam ini, kau berhasil merubah pemikiranku yang negatif itu. Kau berhasil merubah pikiranku yang jelek terhadapmu dan membuatku semakin percaya bahwa aku memang sebenarnya untukmu. Jadi, tentu saja Draco Malfoy, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu." Hermione tersenyum kepada Draco. Senyumnya yang paling manis yang pernah dia berikan kepada orang lain.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua bercumbu lagi di depan pintu Hermione. Di pertengahan bulan Januari yang dingin, di depan pintu rumah Hermione, seorang Draco Malfoy akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini. Berhasil meraih apa yang dia impikan selama ini. Berhasil memperoleh apa yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan. Dan Draco sangat bahagia. Melebihi kebahagiannya selama ini. Melebihi apapun yang pernah dia alami.

"_You're mine, Girl from the Rock Show,_" bisik Draco. Kedua pipi Hermione memerah mendengarnya. Dia lalu tertawa setelah menyadarinya.

Tentu saja Draco akan menjulukinya itu. Mereka bertemu di konser Draco yang notabene adalah sebuah pertunjukan _rock_ karena band Draco beraliran _rock_. Dan hal tersebut membuat Draco geli sendiri karena dia tidak menyangka dan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang dia temui di konsernya sendiri. Dan Hermione juga tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dia mau pergi ke sebuah pertunjukan musik _rock_ yang biasanya dia tidak suka dan dia akan mendapatkan _future boyfriend _nya dari situ.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka berdua hanya menikmati kesunyian dan keheningan malam sembari mencium bibir mereka satu sama lain.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><em>gimanaaaa? jelek? bagus? biasa aja? garing?<em>

_langsung aja REVIEW!_

_dan mungkin di next update itu udah jadi final ceritanya dan mungkin bakal cukup panjang._

_mungkin loh ya :p  
><em>

_dan mungkin author bakal on hiatus setelah fic ini selesai soalnya udh mulai fokus buat kelas 12 nya *nangis darah*_

_well... daripada author-nya curhat terus, langsung aja deh kritik, saran, apadeh terserah, yang penting membangun_

_gausah malu malu #plak_

_xoxo, CrazyForKames_


	12. Random Author's Note

Random Author's Note

Oke, jadi, seperti yang udah aku janjiin kalau fanfiction ini bakal selesai sekitar akhir Agustus atau pertengahan Oktober. Well, setelah dilihat situasinya kemarin, ternyata kemarin tuh dapet writer's block dan kemudian kegiatan jadi banyak banget menjelang bulan November. Jadi, aku memutuskan bahwa cerita ini bakal lanjut lagi dipertengahan bulan Desember. Nah, kan kemarin udah bilang kalau tersisa satu bab lagi. Dan ternyata, ide yang bermunculan itu semakin banyak dan kemungkinan bakal ditambah jadi sisanya dua bab lagi. Susah banget mau menyelesaikan ceritanya karena mungkin fanfiction ini tuh bakal jadi first ever fanfiction-ku yang multichapter dan bisa selesai. Haha.

Oke kayanya itu ajadeh. Soalnya takutnya bikin penasaran dan dikira authornya ngebohongin para readers sekalian. Udah selesai diketik, tinggal disempurnakan lagi dan aku butuh waktu lagi buat re-read dan re-type jadi hasilnya maksimal (I hope).

Daaan… see you di pertengahan Desember dengan update terbaru. Semoga masih semangat buat nunggu update nya yaaa hehehe.

_xoxo, Crazy For Kames _


	13. Graduation and Prom Night

_akhirnya chapter ini selesai. dan next chapter itu udah chapter terakhir._

_oke, author mau minta maaf banget soal random author's note yang kesannya gak bertanggung jawab banget dan asli php banget_

_gak tau kenapa pengen aja menginformasikan kalo emang kemaren kemaren tuh gak memungkinkan buat update ceritanya._

_dan mumpung sekarang udah mulai selesai UAS dan udah mulai libur sekolah, author langsung kebut cerita ini. __emang sih kemaren kemaren asik sama fandom lain. tapi akhirnya, gak mau bikin cerita ini terbengkalai juga. gimanapun juga HP itu fandom pertamanya author. haha_

_oke, daripada kelamaan baca author's note nya yang lagi galau maksimal, mending langsung aja silahkan baca, chapter 12, yang udah mulai mendekati akhir cerita ini._

_emang sengaja diulur karena ternyata banyak ide bermunculan pas nulis chapter ini. anyway, author mau makasih buat kalian kalian yang udah review kemaren. thanksalot banget. kalian emang yang bikin author semangat buat nulis lagi. walaupun agak sempet takut gara gara author's note kemaren haha. _

_by the way, selama nulis chapter ini, author sambil dengerin Clarity punya Zedd. gak tau kenapa langsung mood banget nulis bagian terakhir dari chapter ini._

_okeoke, jadi rambling gini. yaudah, silahkan dinikmati chapter 12 yang selesainya lama. haha. enjoy! don't like don't read xoxo_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 12"

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: OC, OOC, non-magic as well

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 4 bulan Draco dan Hermione menjalin hubungan sebagai "<em>The Cutest British Couple<em>" dan baik Draco maupun Hermione tidak menolaknya. Orang-orang mulai menamai mereka sebagai pasangan paling _cute_ sejak Draco dan Hermione mulai berani saling mengirim _mention_ satu sama lain di _twitter_ tanpa terganggu dengan hal-hal yang lainnya, seperti fans Draco yang sedikit _freak_ atau beberapa media yang sengaja menjadi _stalker_ mereka.

Selama 4 bulan juga, Draco dan Hermione sudah melakukan banyak hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Baik menonton film berdua, dan akhirnya menjadi ajang kejar-kejaran _paparazzi_, makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran mewah, menengah, atau sederhana juga sudah mereka lakukan. Berlibur musim semi ke sebuah tempat di Perancis yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka tampak cemas. Atau hanya menonton film berdua di rumah dan saling berpelukan di sofa. Mereka sering melakukannya jika orang tua Hermione – dan Logan – sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah hidup Hermione berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah dia berpacaran dengan Draco. Yang tadinya dia hanya hidup seperti gadis biasa, sekarang dia berubah bak seorang artis juga karena reputasi Draco sebagai seorang vokalis sebuah band papan atas di Inggris. Hermione sering diwawancarai oleh televisi swasta lokal, majalah-majalah dengan skala nasional, atau berita-berita di internet. Hermione juga masih canggung melihat wajahnya sendiri – dan wajah Draco, tentu saja – berada di halaman depan sebuah majalah remaja yang hampir seluruh remaja di Inggris memiliki majalah tersebut. Hampir setiap Hermione melangkah ke suatu tempat di sudut kota London, jika dia bertemu dengan seorang remaja, mereka pasti akan menyapa Hermione dan meminta untuk berfoto bersama. Hermione – yang tadinya ketus, keras, dan cuek – tentu saja dengan _berat hati_ melayani permintaan sang _fans _tersebut. Yeah, aneh memang jika Hermione sudah memiliki fans padahal dia sendiri tidak ada bakat apapun di bidang seni.

Logan juga terkadang menjadi imbas dari hubungan Hermione dan Draco. Posisinya sebagai _half brother _dari Hermione juga membuat dia terkadang membuat para gadis penggemar Draco penasaran. Ditambah lagi wajah Logan yang cukup tampan dan menggemaskan dan Draco juga suka menyebutkan nama Logan jika dia disuruh untuk mengingat tentang awal hubungannya dengan Hermione. Tetapi, kakak Hermione tersebut hanya menanggapi santai dan tetap fokus dengan kuliahnya yang tinggal beberapa tahun lagi selesai. Dia juga sudah jarang menggoda Hermione lagi karena dia terlalu sibuk di kampus dan dia sendiri juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Fleur Delacour, seorang gadis asli Perancis yang Logan tidak sengaja bertemu di kampusnya. Fleur beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Logan dan dia merupakan seorang mahasiswi di jurusan Bisnis. Hermione sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Fleur dan dia cukup senang melihat kakaknya sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri sehingga dia tidak perlu menggodanya terus-terusan.

Harry, Ron, Pansy, dan Ginny juga senang melihat kehidupan Hermione yang baru dan bahkan mereka lebih menyukai Hermione yang baru. Menurutnya, setiap hari, Hermione semakin berwarna dan ceria. Tidak ada lagi Hermione yang terbebani dengan segala macam pikiran yang membuat temannya sedih melihatnya. Bahkan Ron meledek Hermione "Mendadak Artis" karena banyak sekali kamera yang membuntuti Hermione dan berita tentang Hermione dan Draco di berbagai media. Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk bersabar. Karena, walaupun dia juga semakin ceria, tetapi dia juga harus semakin menjaga sikap agar _image_ dia sebagai kekasih Draco tidak rusak hanya karena dia marah di depan umum gara-gara diledek oleh Ron yang sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Walaupun dengan kehidupan barunya sekarang, Hermione tetap beranggapan bahwa belajar adalah prioritas utama. Apalagi di awal musim panas ini, ujian akhir sudah menunggu. Bahkan Hermione semakin menggila dan semakin menambah porsi belajarnya. Dia tidak tanggung-tanggung melahap buku yang sangat tebal dan bahkan lebih tebal dari biasanya. Hermione juga tambah menggila dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang diadakan sebelum ujian akhir di sekolahnya. Maka dari itu Hermione hampir tidak punya waktu luang untuk bersama Draco. Bahkan hal tersebut memicu pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara Hermione dan Draco. Hermione yang tetap ingin belajar dan tidak mau kehilangan kesempatannya untuk belajar dan tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kursi di universitas idamannya, sedangkan Draco yang bersikeras bahwa Hermione harus butuh waktu istirahat dan butuh waktu untuk _refreshing _dan dia juga tidak ingin Hermione sakit hanya karena terlalu banyak belajar. Alasan terakhir sering membuat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengatai Draco, "Idiot,". Tetapi Draco tetap saja keras kepala.

Meskipun mereka dijuluki _The Cutest British Couple_ tetapi mereka tetap saja Hermione dan Draco yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Banyak pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil hanya karena ego mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak diketahui oleh khalayak luar. Hanya teman-teman terdekat mereka saja yang tahu tentang kekeraskepalaan mereka itu. Hermione yang tidak mau lepas dari buku dan Draco yang tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan buku. Bahkan biasanya Hermione berpikir, 'bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak suka belajar seperti Draco?'

Dan hari ini, Hermione berusaha untuk membantu Draco untuk menguasai materi untuk ujian akhir. Walaupun materi yang diajarkan di kelas Draco adalah sebagian besar kimia, tetapi Hermione tetap bisa membantu Draco hanya dengan sedikit pemahaman. Selain Draco, Hermione juga membantu Harry, Ron, dan Pansy yang memang juga kesulitan dalam belajar. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan _tutoring_ dua minggu sebelum ujian akhir dan Hermione – tentu saja – menjadi tutor utama mereka. Mengingat hampir semua mata pelajaran dikuasai oleh Hermione. Dan dengan kesepakatan, _flat_ milik Draco yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah di dekat bangunan sekolah, menjadi _basecamp _mereka untuk melakukan belajar bersama tersebut. Draco menyiapkan segala fasilitas yang ada. Bahkan dia memboyong beberapa peralatan game nya dari rumahnya di Wiltshire agar jika mereka bosan belajar, mereka bisa langsung bermain game.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita belajar matematika saja terlebih dahulu. Mengingat semua materi matematika di 4 jurusan itu hampir sama rata. Kecuali untuk kelas Sosial yang jauh lebih _simple_. Dan kebetulan di sini tidak ada anak kelas Sosial, maka dari itu, mari kita mulai saja," kata Hermione sambil menggenggam spidol berwarna biru. Harry yang duduk bersandar di sofa empuk berwarna hijau zamrud hanya memutar bola matanya, Pansy yang duduk di lantai persis di hadapan Hermione sudah siap menerima materi. Draco yang duduk di samping Harry itu hanya melongo melihat kekasihnya berada di depan sebuah _whiteboard_ sedangkan Ron masih asyik makan _snack_ ringan di _pantry_ Draco yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka belajar.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku masih lelah karena dari rumahku sampai sini itu macet total," rengek Ron yang masih asyik mengunyah _snack_ nya. Harry mengangguk. Padahal rumah Harry dan Draco tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sepertinya kau sudah istirahat total di jalan, Ron," desis Hermione karena dia paling tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk belajar.

Mendengar nada bicara Hermione, Ron langsung meletakkan bungkusnya di atas meja dan langsung duduk di samping Pansy. Draco, Harry, dan Pansy terkekeh melihat tingkah Ron yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Hampir selama ujian akhir, mereka berlima selalu belajar bersama di tempat Draco. Mereka sangat beruntung bisa belajar bersama dengan Hermione. Mereka tidak mau, 7 tahun sekolah dan akhirnya mereka lulus dengan nilai tidak memuaskan dan hal tersebut terkesan sia-sia. Maka dari itu, mereka tidak mau menyia-nyiakan belajar bersama dengan Hermione ini. Walaupun terkadang semangat mereka mengendur, ada saja hal yang membuat semangat mereka terpompa kembali. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione cukup bangga dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Walaupun Hermione tidak mau dipanggil sebagai <em>guru<em> mereka. Dia hanya bersifat membantu untuk mengingat pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah pernah diajarkan.

Dan hari ini, hari pengumuman. Seluruh siswa sudah harap-harap cemas menunggu orang tuanya yang sedang mengambil hasil belajar mereka. Draco hanya bisa terduduk lemas di sudut sekolah saat melihat orang tuanya keluar dari mobil Rolls Royce berwarna silver metalik. Kedua Malfoy senior itu terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya dan hal tersebut semakin menambah tingkat ke-stress-an yang dialami Draco. Dia tidak tahu apakah hasil belajarnya cukup untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Ditambah lagi reputasinya sebagai _rockstar_, dia tidak mau merusak citranya sebagai seorang _rockstar_ yang memiliki kekasih seorang jenius. Hermione pun sama saja. Dia terlihat tegang dan mudah tersinggung. Dia duduk di depan kelasnya, saling berpegangan tangan dengan teman satu jurusannya, Lavender. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya, tetapi itu membantunya untuk bisa tenang. Walaupun Lavender tidak memiliki riwayat sebagai sahabat terbaik Hermione, tetapi tetap saja hal tersebut perlu dilakukan agar Hermione tidak terlalu tegang. Harry dan Ron malah asyik makan di kantin. Katanya, ini hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak mau melupakan kelezatan makanan-makanan di kantin. Mereka tidak memperdulikan wali mereka yang sedang berada di dalam kelas untuk mengambil hasil ujian akhir mereka. Mereka terus makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Menurut Ron, kalau merasa stress dan tertekan, lebih baik kita makan yang banyak sehingga kita tidak terlalu tertekan dengan apa yang akan kita hadapi.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas...

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, saya Minerva McGonagall, wali dari kelas Biologi," kata Mrs. McGonagall tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua Hermione duduk di hadapannya. Mrs. McGonagall memegangi sebuah buku yang mirip seperti stopmap berwarna hitam yang berlapis kain beludru dan lambang sekolahnya yang berwarna emas. Dia langsung membukanya dan memberikan laporan kepada kedua orang tua Hermione.

"Hasil belajar Hermione Granger sungguh sangat memuaskan. Hampir setiap mata pelajaran dia selesaikan dengan tuntas. Dalam kesehariannya pun, nilai Hermione hampir selalu sempurna. Dan yang paling mencengangkannya lagi, Hermione memiliki kekasih yang merupakan seorang _rockstar_ tetapi kemampuan belajarnya tetap memukau dan hasilnya juga sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Hermione hampir lulus di seluruh bidang. Hanya dia sedikit lemah di bidang seni. Saya tahu Hermione akan mengambil kedokteran di Oxford dan dia sudah mendaftar untuk program beasiswa. Semoga Hermione diberikan yang terbaik dan pengumuman untuk perguruan tinggi tersebut dua minggu setelah kelulusan. Dan saya juga memberikan selamat bahwa Hermione juga termasuk lulusan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki sekolah ini." Mrs. McGonagall menyelesaikan laporan ke kedua orang tua Hermione dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Kedua orang tua Hermione pun tak bisa menghapus senyum di wajah mereka mendengarkan laporan dari wali kelas Hermione tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. McGonagall. Kami sangat menghormatinya. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih." Ayah Hermione tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Terutama saat dia membuka map tersebut dan membaca semuanya. Air mata kedua orang tua Hermione meleleh saat melihat semuanya yang sudah Hermione berikan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak bisa lagi lebih merasa bangga dengan anaknya karena menurut mereka, Hermione sudah sangat lebih dari cukup membuat mereka bangga.

Akhirnya, setelah mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih yang terakhir, kedua orang tua Hermione langsung meninggalkan kelas tersebut sedangkan Mrs. McGonagall memanggil orang tua selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>"LULUS" adalah kata-kata yang sangat dinanti oleh anak-anak tahun senior. Hermione tidak henti-hentinya memeluk kedua orang tuanya saat dia mengetahui bahwa dia merupakan lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya. Hermione juga langsung dihujani pelukan dari teman-temannya dan dia juga dihujani ucapan selamat dari semua temannya.<p>

Selesai menerima pengumuman, Hermione langsung memutuskan untuk menemui Harry dan Ron yang baru saja selesai makan di kantin. Mereka terlihat sangat kekenyangan dan anehnya lagi, mereka terlihat gembira. Apa mereka sudah menerima pengumumannya? Tentu saja belum. Nama mereka berdua ada di absen paling bawah karena nama keluarga mereka berawalan P dan W.

"Hermione! _My tutor_!" teriak Ron saat melihat Hermione yang langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ron dan Harry langsung tertawa sambil memeluk Hermione. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pastilah nilai Hermione nyaris sempurna semua dan Hermione dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik.

"Hey!" dari kejauhan, mereka bisa mendengar suara Draco. Hermione langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua sahabatnya dan langsung lari memeluk Draco sambil membawa buku laporan belajarnya. Hermione sangat senang saat ini. Rasa bahagianya meluap-luap karena nilainya nyaris sempurna. Dia bisa merasakan Draco memeluknya dan Hermione langsung menatap kedua mata abu-abu Draco dan tanpa pikir dua kali, Hermione langsung mencium Draco. Dia tidak peduli ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua saat ini. Tetapi, sekali lagi, Hermione tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mereka pikirkan. Dia hanya bahagia dan memberikan ciuman kepada Draco merupkan sesuatu yang _pantas_ mungkin? Terserah.

BLITZ!

Hermione dan Draco langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bibir mereka masing-masing saat mereka merasakan blitz kamera yang menyambar kedua anak manusia tersebut. Mereka berdua bisa melihat puluhan kamera ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana para _paparazzi _ini bisa masuk ke komplek sekolah dan menemukan Draco dan Hermione di sekolah yang luar biasa luas dan seperti istana ini. Wajah sepasang kekasih ini langsung memerah dan mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. Hermione belum pernah merasa semalu ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan _surprise kiss_ yang diberikan Hermione?"

"Kami dengar kalian baru saja menerima pengumuman kelulusan?"

"Bagaimana dengan hasil belajar kalian?"

"Apa yang membuat Hermione menciummu dengan sangat spontan?"

"Apakah kalian lulus dengan nilai yang baik?"

Banjir pertanyaan terus saja terdengar di kedua telinga Draco dan Hermione. Dengan reflek, tangan kiri Draco yang tidak memegang buku laporan belajarnya langsung merangkul Hermione yang masih malu untuk menatap kamera. Draco langsung memberikan senyumannya yang termanis kepada kamera dan langsung saja Hermione dan Draco dihujani blitz kamera dari para pengejar berita selebritis ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sabar, sabar. Aku dan Hermione memang baru saja menerima pengumuman kelulusan kami hari ini. Dan gadis yang sangat luar biasa di sampingku ini, benar-benar membuatku tambah percaya diri bahwa aku memang tidak salah untuk memilih kekasih. Gadis ini berhasil meraih predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik sekolah ini dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Karena, Hermione Granger adalah seorang jenius yang memang selalu mendapat peringkat satu selama tujuh tahun dia bersekolah di sini," kata Draco sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. Wajah Hermione semakin memerah dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum malu ke arah kamera yang tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar pasangan yang memang terlihat sangat _cute_ saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Draco? Apakah kau juga mendapat nilai yang sempurna juga?" tanya seorang wartawan perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan bergelombang.

"_Let just say_, bahwa selama ujian akhir, Hermione membantuku untuk belajar dan nilaiku bisa cukup memuaskan. Hampir semuanya nyaris sempurna. Dan sebenarnya kita ini pasangan yang bukan hanya asal pacaran makan dan nonton bareng. Tapi kita juga menyempatkan waktu untuk berlajar bersama agar kita bisa lulus." Draco tersenyum lebar dan para pengejar berita tersebut hanya ber-Aaaw mendengar cerita Draco.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian ke depannya setelah lulus dari sekolah ini?" tanya wartawan lain. Kali ini seorang pria berambut cokelat kehitaman yang dipotong _spiky_. Dia juga terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari Draco. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang keturunan Spanyol atau Amerika Latin.

"Kalau Hermione sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan di Oxford jurusan kedokteran. Seperti kedua orang tuanya dan kakak tirinya. Sedangkan aku mungkin akan melanjutkan di sekolah seni untuk memperdalam kemampuan bermusikku." Draco menyelesaikan pidatonya dengan senyuman. Tangannya tetapi tidak lepas dari tubuh Hermione dan terus merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Benar itu Hermione? Kau akan mendaftar di sekolah kedokteran?" tanya seorang wartawan perempuan berambut merah dan menodongkan mic nya ke wajah Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat keriting tersebut tersenyum malu-malu ke kamera dan mengangguk sambil menjawab "Iya," dan semua wartawan tersebut langsung ber-Aaaw ria lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku belum melihat hasil milik Draco karena saat aku menghampiri Draco kalian langsung menyerbu kami. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku tetap bangga terhadap Draco dan aku merasa senang bahwa Draco bisa lulus. Padahal tadinya dia sangat malas untuk belajar," kata Hermione sambil terkekeh walaupun dia masih grogi dengan puluhan kamera di hadapan wajahnya saat ini. Draco pun tanpa ragu lagi langsung mencium dahi Hermione dan langsung membuat mereka tambah dihujani jepretan kamera lagi. Ron dan Harry yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kedua sahabatnya diserbu oleh para wartawan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, pesta kelulusan dilaksanakan. Setelah pada siang harinya mereka merayakannya dengan sangat formal, dan bahkan Hermione serta Harry memberikan pidato perpisahan kepada teman-temannya, lalu pada malam harinya, diadakan sebuah <em>Prom Night<em>. Hermione dan Draco juga sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Mereka datang dengan kostum berpasangan. Draco memakai sebuah tuksedo berwarna hitam dan Hermione memakai sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam juga. Melihat Hermione memakai gaun membuat Draco semakin lemas tak berdaya melihat Hermione yang sangat cantik.

Saat memasuki tempat Prom yang diadakan _outdoor_, mereka berdua langsung menjadi sorotan utama para teman-teman mereka yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Mereka langsung mencari keberadaan Ron, Harry, Pansy, dan Ginny yang katanya sudah datang sedari tadi dan sedang menunggu kedatangan Draco dan Hermione.

"Draco!" Draco bisa mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang gadis yang Draco pernah dua kali mengobrol dengannya datang mendekatinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang mungkin dikeriting hanya untuk pesta malam ini saja. Gaunnya berwarna pink dan badannya tidak lebih tinggi dari Hermione. Harus Hermione akui, gadis ini sangat cantik. Matanya berwarna biru muda dan terlihat sangat menyala terutama saat melihat Draco. Senyumnya menggoda dan gadis ini sangat menarik. Hermione pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya tetapi tidak mengetahui siapa namanya.

"Tracey?" Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Rupanya Draco mengenalinya. Hermione hanya beranggapan, mungkin mereka dari jurusan yang sama. Tetapi Hermione tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut yang terlihat kegenitan dengan Draco-nya. Ulangi lagi, _Draco-nya!_

Dan dengan seenaknya gadis tersebut mencium pipi Draco dan bersalaman dengan tangan Draco yang tidak menggandeng tangan Hermione. Mata Hermione hampir lepas dari tengkoraknya. Rupanya Draco tidak risih dengan perbuatan gadis ini. Dia malah terlihat nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Hey, Draco. Kau terlihat tampan malam ini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi _Prom King_," gadis tersebut mendekati Draco dan berbicara sedikit _sensual_. Hermione menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah gadis yang dipanggil _Tracey_ oleh Draco ini. Tiba-tiba jantung Hermione berdegup kencang dan suhu tubuhnya naik melihat Tracey bersalaman dengan Draco _cukup _lama. Dan pacarnya yang berambut pirang platinum itu juga tersenyum sangat lebar melihat gadis pirang yang terlihat bodoh ini.

"_Thanks,_ Tracey. Tapi, sudah lulus saja aku senang, kok," kata Draco sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hermione melihatnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Draco. Dia menghentakkan tangannya yang sedang digandeng Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut. Hermione langsung mencari teman-temannya dan suasana hatinya sangat panas. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia ingin sekali melenyapkan gadis jalang itu tadi dari dunia ini selamanya. _Slut!_ Yang dia tahu hanyalah, Draco berusaha menggoda gadis lain tepat di hadapan matanya.

Hermione langsung menemukan Ginny dan Harry yang sedang berciuman di dekat air mancur. Dia memutar bola matanya lalu mendorong Harry ke samping sehingga Hermione duduk di antara Ginny dan Harry. Wajah Ginny yang memerah dan ekspresi Harry yang sangat kesal itupun akhirnya hilang saat melihat ekspresi sangar tergambar jelas di wajah cantik Hermione malam ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" tanya Ginny saat melihat nafas Hermione yang memburu dan Hermione menggenggam tas tangannya sangat erat. Dadanya pun naik turun karena Hermione sangat menahan emosinya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu mengapa harus melakukan hal seperti ini tetapi, inilah perasaan hatinya saat melihat orang yang disayanginya digoda oleh gadis lain dan orang yang disayanginya itu malah menggoda balik.

"Draco... kurang ajar... _slut_... Draco!" geram Hermione tidak jelas. Harry dan Ginny saling berpandangan dan menaikkan alis mereka satu sama lain. Tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pelayan yang menawarinya segelas minuman. Ginny langsung mengambilnya dan memberikan minuman bersoda itu kepada Hermione yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh gadis jenius tersebut. Ginny dan Harry hanya menelan ludah melihat sikap Hermione yang seperti kebakaran jenggot itu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seorang Hermione yang sangat manis berubah menjadi Hermione yang seperti kesetanan ini. Walaupun sebelumnya sudah pernah terjadi, bahkan lebih dari satu kali.

"Draco... aku... aku baru masuk dengan Draco tadi. Tiba-tiba... tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah bodoh, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Draco. Aku... aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi... ugh... dia sangat menyebalkan. Gadis tersebut menggodanya! Dan Draco malah menanggapi gadis jalang tersebut! Astaga!" geram Hermione frustrasi. Ginny dan Harry hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar cerita Hermione. Ginny memutuskan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione dan Harry merangkul gadis tersebut. Walaupun Harry merangkulnya, Ginny percaya bahwa dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan gadis jenius itu.

"Ssshh... sudahlah. Mungkin Draco hanya ingin bersikap ramah dengan gadis tersebut. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda gadis tersebut. Ssshhh... Hermione. Sabar. Tenangkan pikiranmu." Ginny berusaha menenangkan Hermione. Tetapi gadis tersebut malah tidak bisa tenang. Seperti banteng yang sudah mengamuk.

"Bersikap ramah?! Bersikap ramah katamu?! Bersikap ramah sehingga dia mau saja dicium pipinya oleh gadis jalang tersebut?!" Hermione meledak. Harry dan Ginny nyaris melompat mendengar nada bicara Hermione yang mulai meninggi.

"Sshh... Hermione... dia bersikap seperti itu karena... karena dia seorang artis. Jika dia bersikap dingin, dia takut akan dikira artis yang sombong," kini giliran Harry yang berbicara. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya mendengarkan _penenangan_ Harry dan Ginny yang sama sekali tidak membantu dan justru mereka membela Draco.

"Terserah," akhirnya Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman di dekat air mancur. Ginny dan Harry yang melihat Hermione menyendiri itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Akhirnya, Harry menyuruh Ginny untuk menenangkan Hermione, dan Harry akan mencari Draco.

Tidak sulit bagi Harry untuk mencari pria berkepala pirang tersebut. Dia _pastinya_ sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang sangat tergila-gila dengan _rockstar_ ini. Melihat Draco yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dikelilingi gadis seperti itu, amarah Harry pun mulai mendidih. Tetapi, Harry jauh lebih baik dalam mengontrol emosi daripada Hermione. Keberuntungan bagi seorang laki-laki karena tidak dilahirkan dengan naluri yang terlalu sensitif.

Harry pun akhirnya langsung mendekati Draco yang sedang bercerita pengalaman _tour_ nya di Jerman. Dia mendekati Draco dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal dan dengan wajah tersebut, Draco langsung meletakkan minuman bersoda di sebuah meja yang ada di belakangnya. Dia langsung menyingkirkan gadis-gadis tersebut dan berjalan menuju Harry yang terlihat kesal.

"Hey, Harry. Mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Draco dengan seringai yang menyebalkan. Harry tidak tahu mengapa Draco berubah sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Gadis-gadis di belakang punggung Draco tersebut merupakan gadis-gadis yang juga pernah menggoda Harry sejak Harry dinobatkan menjadi kapten Basket di sekolahnya. Harry hanya memutar kedua bola mata hijau cemerlangnya dan menarik kerah tuksedo milik Draco.

"_Are you crazy?!_ Kau membawa pacarmu kesini dan kau malah menghabiskan waktu menceritakan _tour_ mu kepada gadis-gadis bodoh tersebut?! Apa kau lupa dengan Hermione?!" Harry nyaris berteriak kepada Draco yang rupanya jauh lebih tinggi dari Harry. Seketika juga, ekspresi wajah Draco berubah dan langsung melepaskan genggaman Harry di tuksedonya.

"H-H-Hermione? A-a-aku..." Draco tergagap saat mendengar kata Hermione disebutkan.

"Kau bodoh! Kau seenaknya bercengkerama dengan gadis-gadis itu tetapi kau lupa kalau kau membawa pacarmu kemari?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Draco?! Apa kau mau dengan mudahnya kehilangan Hermione hanya karena sikap bodohmu?!" Harry menghela nafas dan terlihat sangat frustrasi. Entah mengapa, Harry juga tidak terima kalau sahabatnya hanya untuk mainan oleh _rockstar_ bodoh ini.

"Baiklah, dimana dia?"

* * *

><p>Draco menemukan Hermione yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku dekat air mancur. Draco juga bisa melihat tempat tersebut sepi. Mungkin tempat yang sengaja Hermione pilih untuk menenangkan diri. Hermione duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan ternyata dia sedang menelepon seseorang.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu, Loges. Aku... aku tiba-tiba pergi dari tempat dia bertemu gadis bodoh bernama Tracey itu," terdengar suara Hermione. Draco berdiri di dekat Hermione tetapi gadis tersebut tidak mengetahui kehadiran pacarnya di situ.

"_Mungkin dia terbawa gaya hidup dia sebagai artis. Mereka kan pastinya sering mengadakan pesta seperti itu. Jadi dia lupa kalau kau menjadi kencannya malam ini, Sweetheart,_" suara Logan terdengar dari seberang telepon. Draco mau tidak mau membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Logan.

"Iya tapi... aku tidak tahu mengapa dia malah meninggalkanku seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan aku ini hanya sebagai gadis yang dipamerkan ke seluruh dunia tetapi dia sendiri malah bersama gadis lain ya?" gumam Hermione dengan nada kesal. Draco masih takjub dengan cara berbicara Hermione. Mungkin jika gadis lain yang dipacari Draco, mereka akan menangis dan meminta Draco kembali kepada mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan Hermione.

"_Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu. Mungkin..._" selanjutnya Draco tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin Logan hanya berbisik kepada Hermione. Tetapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat Hermione tertawa.

"Baiklah Logan. Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke pesta dan mencari Harry atau Ron atau siapapun yang bisa aku ajak dansa dan mengobrol. _Bye, Big Brother. I love you_." Hermione pun langsung menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan _smartphone _nya kembali ke dalam tas tangannya. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan menghirup udara malam yang mulai dingin. Dia tidak tahu mengapa sekolah mengadakan _Prom Night_ seperti ini di luar ruangan. Benar-benar aneh.

"Mione," suara Draco terdengar parau. Dia takut jika Hermione kembali ke Hermione yang beberapa bulan lalu masih sangar dan masih galak kepadanya. Hermione yang ada di hadapannya saat ini langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Draco dengan tatapan jengah. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Draco sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh? Bukannya gadis-gadis itu jauh lebih cantik dan menarik daripada aku?" tanya Hermione dingin. Jantung Draco rasanya membeku mendengar suara Hermione yang tidak biasanya. Hermione kembali ke Hermione yang dulu. Hermione yang galak dan keras kepala dan masa bodoh dengan Draco Malfoy.

"M-M-Maafkan aku... aku sedikit terbawa suasana. Omong-omong, Logan benar. Tentang gaya hidupku yang suka berpesta. Tapi aku bersumpah, sejak aku mengejarmu aku tidak pernah berpesta lagi," kata Draco dengan wajah yang sangat _innocent_. Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Draco pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan Hermione tidak bergeming. Dia membiarkan Draco duduk di sampingnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

"_Please, Baby,_" bisik Hermione di telinga Hermione. Kedua pipi Hermione pun memerah dengan panggilan _baby_ yang sering Draco berikan untuknya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu dari awal," gumam Hermione. Suaranya bergetar. Entah mengapa Hermione merasa seperti gadis remaja normal yang terdengar lemah dan tak berdaya di hadapan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku," bisik Draco lagi. Kini pelukannya di tubuh Hermione semakin erat. Badan Hermione rasanya kaku dipeluk oleh Draco yang badannya cukup bidang ini.

Akhirnya, Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Draco dan dia menatap kedua bola mata Draco yang berwarna kelabu. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengan Draco hanya dengan menatap matanya saja. Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hermione mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua dan langsung mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut. Draco pun tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Hermione dan berbisik "_I love you,_" dan mencium Hermione lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

BLITZ!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hermione dan Draco diganggu oleh sebuah blitz kamera yang mengganggu momen indah mereka. Bedanya, sekarang mereka tidak diganggu oleh para paparazzi yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk komplek sekolah mereka. Sekarang, Colin Creevey, adik kelas mereka yang suka membawa kamera kemanapun dia pergi.

"COLIN!" teriak Draco. Colin hanya terkekeh melihat kedua wajah Hermione dan Draco yang memerah. Dan akhirnya, anak tahun keenam itupun kabur dan pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli ini. Memang, sejak pertama Colin bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, dia memang merupakan _paparazzi gadungan_ yang menyebalkan. Hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah menjadi objek fotonya.

"Bodoh," gumam Hermione. Hal tersebut membuat Draco tertawa dan mencium dahi Hermione.

"Ayo. Dari pada kita kesal gara-gara ulah Colin, lebih baik kita berdansa saja bagaimana? Bisa saja kita menjadi _Prom King and Queen_," kata Draco sambil nyengir. Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Draco dan langsung Draco membawanya ke lantai dansa.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><em>nah gimana? yang bagian terakhir emang gak sengaja sih bikin kaya gitu. tadinya mau langsung digabung sama ending ceritanya. tapi kok kesannya kepanjangan banget. tapi akhirnya, mending dipisah aja sama chapter selanjutnya. dan author juga cukup seneng kalo Logan dipasangin sama Fleur. hahaha. abis bingung mau dipasangin sama siapa. kan kasian juga dia jomblo terus. semoga kalian merestuinyaaaaa x)<em>

_oh iya, maaf maaf aja kalo misal ada beberapa miss spell atau typo atau apadeh terserah namanya. maklum, namanya juga manusia, apalagi 17 taun. masih ceroboh. haha._

_jujur, pas nulis chapter ini, author tuh enjoy banget. apalagi pas nulis adegan di mana Hermione sama Draco lagi nerima pengumuman kelulusan. kayanya, itu yang author bayangin taun depan. haha. oke jadi curhat gini._

_banyak banget sebenernya author author luar dari fandom lain yang menginspirasi bikin ending ceritanya. karena jujur, ini cerita multichapter pertama yang bakal complete. haha. gak kebayaaaaaang omg. hahaha. jadi, makasih buat author di luar sana yang udah ngasih inspirasi buat saya sendiri (aduh) bikin cerita ini. (walaupun tau mereka gak bakal baca) hahaha._

_pokoknya, makasih banget yang udah review, yang mau review lagi, silahkan review. author nerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan hujatan yang malah bikin author down dan gak semangat nulis. hahaha. _

_semoga kalian enjoy, seenjoy author nulisnya. oke, monggo review, author's note nya jadi panjang banget gini. _

_I love you all! xoxo, Crazy For Kames *heartshape*_


	14. Untouchable

_sebelumnya, HAPPY (belated) NEW YEAR~  
><em>

_semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. dan semoga Tuhan memberikan berkah ke kita semua di tahun ini *smile*_

_oke monggo dibaca CHAPTER TERAKHIR dari fic ini. _

_GAK NYANGKA BANGET WAAAAA~~~~_

_enjoooooooooooy x)_

* * *

><p>Girls at the Rock Show<p>

"Part 13"

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: OC, OOC, non-magic as well

_Tujuh tahun kemudian_

"Dr. Granger?" seorang perawat berbaju serba putih dan berambut pirang pucat membuka pintu sebuah ruangan milik seorang dokter muda yang dia panggil dokter Granger. Seorang wanita muda dengan usianya yang masih 25 tahun, sudah bisa menduduki jabatan sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Wanita yang satu ini memang lulus dengan waktu yang tidak semestinya. Dia lulus paling awal di antara teman-teman satu angkatannya. Bahkan nilainya nyaris sempurna semua. _Cum laude_ di bidang kedokteran memang hal yang wajar bagi wanita tersebut. Walaupun bagi sebagian orang awam, hal tersebut terdengar sangat gila.

"Ya, Luna?" Dr. Granger atau dia lebih suka disapa Hermione itu tersenyum melihat perawatnya yang sangat baik dan ramah tersebut. Bahkan, perawat yang satu ini sudah menjadi teman curhat Hermione beberapa kali.

"Mr. Malfoy ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Granger. Dia ada di lantai bawah," kata Luna sambil memegangi _clipboard_ nya di depan dadanya. Hermione tersenyum mendengar siapa yang datang berkunjung. Hermione langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Luna untuk memanggil Mr. Malfoy atau kekasih Hermione, Draco.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang platinum yang ditata asal-asalan itu memasuki ruangan Hermione dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan kue di kedua tangannya. Hermione langsung berdiri di hadapan pria tersebut dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Tersenyum melihat kekasihnya selama hampir tujuh tahun ini berdiri di sini.

"_Hey, Sweetheart,_ aku membawakanmu kue buatan ibuku. Dia membuatkannya khusus untukmu saat dia tahu bahwa aku akan berkunjung kesini," kata Draco sambil memberikan kotak besar berwarna hijau zamrud itu. Hermione langsung membukanya dan melihat ada berbagai macam kue di dalamnya. Dokter muda tersebut pun tersenyum melihat apa yang baru saja dibawa oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Draco, yang tanpa disuruh, langsung duduk di sebuah sofa di samping ruangan kecil tersebut, tersenyum melihat Hermione yang menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk Draco. Dia selalu melakukan hal tersebut jika Draco datang berkunjung.

"Hei, apa kau sudah membaca emailku yang aku kirim tadi pagi?" tanya Draco sambil menyesap tehnya. Hermione menaikkan alisnya sambil mengunyah sebuah kue strawberry. Dokter muda tersebut menggeleng dan memasang wajah "Maafkan aku, aku sibuk,".

"Yeah, aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk. Dan, aku akan memberitahumu saja langsung," kata Draco sambil tersenyum dan mengambil sepotong kue rasa mint. Favoritnya.

"Baiklah, apa itu?" tanya Hermione sambil menghabiskan potongan kuenya.

"Band ku dinominasikan sebagai grup band terbaik, lagu terbaik, dan album terbaik di Brit Award," kata Draco sambil tersenyum sumringah. Dia memamerkan giginya yang putih karena saking gembiranya band nya _akhirnya_ dinominasikan di sebuah ajang penghargaan bergengsi di Inggris tersebut. Hermione pun tak kalah heboh mendengar berita yang sangat menggembirakan tersebut. Hermione langsung meletakkan cangkirnya dan kuenya di atas meja dan dia langsung memeluk Draco sangat erat sampai membuat Draco sulit bernafas.

"_Congratulations, baby! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!_" kata Hermione sambil memeluk Draco dengan sangat erat. Draco sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena Hermione sangat erat memeluk dirinya. Dia bahkan sampai kesulitan untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Dan ada satu kabar bagus lagi untuk dokterku yang cantik. Kau akan kuundang untuk datang ke Malam Penghargaan bersamaku. Berjalan di _red carpet_," kata Draco sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione dan langsung menatap kedua bola mata Hermione dengan lembut. Kedua pipi Hermione langsung memerah mendengar ajakan Draco untuk datang ke Malam Penghargaan kekasihnya itu.

Berjalan di _red carpet_ bukanlah impiannya dan bahkan dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya berjalan di atas _red carpet_ dan disorot oleh ratusan kamera. Tetapi, sejak Draco mengatakan hal tersebut lima menit yang lalu, Hermione langsung membayangkan bagaimana dirinya memakai sebuah gaun malam yang eksklusif dan menggandeng tangan Draco yang memakai sebuah setelan jas yang tak kalah eksklusifnya. Lalu, mereka berjalan di atas _red carpet_, senyum mengembang, dan ratusan kamera mengabadikan momen mereka berdua. Kedua pipi Hermione langsung memerah saat dia membayangkannya.

"Mione?" suara Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione tentang _red carpet_. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Draco dan mengecup bibir Draco.

"Apa aku harus memakai sebuah gaun tertentu untuk malam penghargaanmu?" tanya Hermione. Draco langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil iPad dari dalam tasnya yang dia letakkan di sampingnya. Hermione langsung menaikkan alisnya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan desainer keluargaku. Dan dia memberiku beberapa contoh gaun. Lihat saja," kata Draco sambil memberikan iPad nya di hadapan wajah Hermione. Perempuan itu pun langsung melihat beberapa pilihan gaun yang bisa dipilihnya dan dipakai pada saat acara Malam Penghargaan nanti. Hermione melihat ada banyak sekali pilihan dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"Gaun-gaun ini terlihat sangat cantik, Drake. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Hermione tersenyum sambil terus melihat berbagai macam pilihan gaun untuknya di iPad Draco. Kekasihnya yang berambut pirang platinum tersebut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memilih-milih gaun tersebut.

"Dan akan terlihat tambah cantik lagi jika kau yang memakainya," kata Draco sambil mencium kening Hermione. Sang dokter muda hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun yang panjangnya sampai menutupi kaki. Gaun tersebut tidak berlengan dan terlihat sangat elegan. Seluruhnya berwarna merah marun. Tidak ada tambahan yang macam-macam. Tetapi, terlihat sangat elegan dan Hermione suka dengan barang yang sederhana tetapi terlihat elegan.

"_I love this one_," kata Hermione sambil menunjukkan gaun yang menjadi pilihannya. Draco langsung melihatnya dan langsung tersenyum lebar dengan pilihan Hermione.

"Baiklah. Besok sore kalau kau tidak ada acara, kau akan bertemu dengan desainer keluargaku. Aku harap kau tidak sibuk besok?" tanya Draco sambil menyimpan iPad nya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Hermione murung. Pastilah dia sudah punya rencana.

"Besok ada pasien yang akan periksa. Kalau siang aku tidak sibuk. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ada latihan sampai pukul 3. Baiklah kalau kita sama-sama sibuk, hari berikutnya saja bagaimana? Nanti aku beri kabar lebih lanjut," kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Hermione mengangguk.

Draco kemudian menghabiskan teh buatan Hermione dan langsung berdiri lalu pamit kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Draco tidak bisa lama-lama untuk berada di tempat kerja Hermione. Dia masih ada sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dan Draco harus segera buru-buru karena rekan-rekan band nya sudah ribut menghubungi Draco dan meminta Draco untuk segera datang ke tempat pemotretan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Draco," kata Hermione sambil mengantar Draco ke pintunya.

"Yeah. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. _Bye. I love you,_" kata Draco sambil mengecup bibir Hermione. Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan berkata, "_I love you more,_"

* * *

><p>Harry dan Ginny yang sudah menikah dua tahun lalu pun langsung heboh mendengar bahwa Hermione akan datang ke Malam Penghargaan Brit Awards tersebut. Ron dan Pansy yang baru bertunangan tiga bulan lalu langsung kompak akan merekam Hermione saat televisi mereka menayangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Orang tua Hermione hanya berharap mudah-mudahan Draco memenangkan pernghargaannya. Logan dan Fleur yang sedang berbulan madu di Los Angeles langsung bersikeras untuk <em>streaming<em> dari kamar hotelnya.

Memang selama tujuh tahun, tidak banyak yang berubah dari mereka. Harry dan Ginny yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dua tahun lalu dan sudah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki itu kini lebih memilih untuk tinggal di tengah-tengah kota London. Harry bekerja di kantor intelegen Inggris bersama sahabatnya, Ron. Sedangkan Ginny memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah bisnis rumah makan bersama Pansy. Ron dan Pansy yang baru bertunangan tetapi sudah tinggal satu atap itu sedang merencanakan pernikahan mereka yang kabarnya akan dilaksanakan tahun depan. Logan dan Fleur baru saja menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di beberapa Negara bagian di Amerika seperti California, New York, dan Florida. Logan berhasil menjadi dokter gigi seperti yang dicita-citakan dan sudah bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di London. Sedangkan Fleur berhasil menjadi seorang wanita karier yang bekerja di sebuah perusahan berskala internasional dan mendapatkan posisi yang sangat mapan. Dan orang tua Hermione memutuskan untuk pindah ke Perancis agar bisa hidup jauh lebih tenang.

Sedangkan Hermione dan Draco belum terlalu memutuskan untuk melihat lebih jauh bagaimana hubungan mereka. Walaupun Hermione sangat berharap bisa dilamar oleh Draco suatu hari nanti, tetapi itu terdengar terlalu berharap. Bagaimana kalau Draco hanya ingin menjadikannya pacar selamanya? Tidak ada langkah selanjutnya di hubungan mereka karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Draco semakin sibuk menjadi seorang artis papan atas dan Hermione sibuk menolong orang yang sakit. Walaupun Draco pernah memberikan kode kepada Hermione bagaimana rasanya hidup satu atap dan memiliki anak, tetapi Hermione masih belum tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka kedepannya. Apakah Draco benar-benar ingin hidup satu atap dengannya dan memiliki anak yang sudah dibicarakan Draco sebelumnya? Sampai sekarang pun Hermione masih tinggal di sebuah apartemen elit di tengah-tengah kota London. Tidak jauh dari tempat Ginny dan Harry tinggal. Sedangkan Draco memilih tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah di pinggiran kota London. Kawasan di mana para artis berkumpul.

Dan malam ini, Malam Penghargaan datang juga. Hermione sudah siap dengan gaun dan riasannya di mansion Draco yang sangat mewah. Bahkan jauh lebih mewah dari rumah orang tua Draco di Wiltshire. Draco sudah siap sejak sore hari dan sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan desainer keluarganya yang bernama Cho Chang. Seorang wanita yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Hermione dan wajahnya sangat oriental.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Dok," kata Cho sambil menyelesaikan riasan Hermione. Dokter muda tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang diberikan wanita berdarah China tersebut. Draco, yang sedang memakai dasi, hanya menyeringai melihat wanita pujaannya berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kita seperti sedang _fitting_ baju pengantin," gumam Hermione. Draco menaikkan alisnya dan melirik ke arah Hermione dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Hermione hanya tersenyum sedangkan Draco tersenyum kecut melihat senyuman Hermione. Seketika juga, wajah Hermione berubah menjadi sendu melihat ekspresi Draco yang tersenyum kecut tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco saat melihat Hermione merenung sejenak. Cho masih sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut Hermione yang diurai kesamping.

Belum sempat Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Draco, tiba-tiba supir pribadi Draco yang bernama Barty mengetuk pintu yang sudah terbuka tersebut. Draco langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Barty yang biasanya terlihat sangar sekarang terlihat rapi.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir, limo sudah siap," kata Barty. Draco mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berangkat," kata Draco. Hermione yang masih melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Draco. Dokter muda tersebut terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun berwarna merah marunnya yang panjang sampai menutupi kakinya terlihat anggun dan elegan di tubuh Hermione. Draco pun memakai setelan jas yang senada dengan gaun Hermione. Pakaian serba merah marun dan membuat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platinum itu terlihat kontras.

"_You look beautiful,_" bisik Draco saat mereka berjalan menuju limosin yang sengaja Draco sewa untuk saat ini saja. Kedua pipi Hermione memerah, semerah gaun malamnya.

"_Thanks_," bisik Hermione. Draco tersenyum puas dengan kecantikan Hermione malam ini.

* * *

><p>Tidak banyak hal menarik yang dapat diceritakan selama perjalanan menuju tempat digelarnya acara bergengsi tersebut. Draco dan Hermione sibuk merenungi apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain selama perjalanan. Entah apa yang salah, tetapi, diam merupakan pilihan mereka berdua dan rupanya mereka cukup menikmatinya.<p>

Hermione tenggelam pada pikirannya tentang apa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di otaknya. Tentang pernikahan, memiliki momongan, dan tinggal satu atap. Entah mengapa pikiran tersebut selalu menghantui Hermione setiap kali dia mendapatkan pasien sepasang suami istri atau seorang anak kecil yang giginya bermasalah. Apalagi ditambah teman-temannya sudah hampir melepas masa lajang mereka semua. Pansy yang sudah dilamar Ron, Ginny yang malah sudah memiliki momongan, dan Fleur yang akhirnya dipinang Logan.

Sedangkan Draco, Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang vokalis band tersebut. Kekasihnya itu tidak biasanya diam jika hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam sebuah mobil atau ruangan. Biasanya Draco akan sangat cerewet menceritakan segala macam hal yang menurutnya menarik. Tetapi berbeda dengan kali ini. Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepala pirang milik Draco tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, limosin mereka sampai di tempat acara. Barty membukakan pintu mobil dan Draco keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia lalu membantu Hermione untuk keluar dari limo tersebut. Ketika sepasang kekasih tersebut turun dari mobil, langsung saja mereka dihujani blitz kamera yang tidak henti-hentinya mengambil momen berharga tersebut. Hermione yang sudah tidak kikuk lagi di depan kamera mulai tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Draco. Pria berambut pirang itupun juga melakukan hal yang sama, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Hermione.

Saat berjalan di _red carpet_, Hermione bisa melihat rekan band Draco baru saja memasuki gedung tersebut. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Draco yang langsung dibalas oleh vokalis mereka tersebut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Draco dan Hermione langsung berjalan di _red carpet_ dan membiarkan kamera-kamera mengabadikan momen tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai Draco dan Hermione. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasih Draco, Hermione tetap saja canggung diwawancarai seperti ini. Dia tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Draco yang membuat senyum di wajah Draco semakin mengembang.

"Jadi, teman-teman kalian sudah banyak yang menikah maupun bertunangan? Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?" tanya seorang reporter yang mengacungkan mikrofonnya ke wajah Hermione dan Draco. Sekilas, senyum di wajah Hermione sedikit menghilang. Tetapi, genggaman tangan Draco sangat kuat dan membuat senyuman di wajah Hermione muncul kembali.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Lagipula, Hermione sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit dan aku juga sedang menyiapkan _tour_ keliling Eropa yang akan kami laksanakan sekitar bulan depan." Draco tersenyum dan Hermione mengangguk. Walaupun itu bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan, tetapi dia bisa memaklumi kesibukan mereka berdua. Hermione yang tidak henti-hentinya merawat orang sakit dan Draco yang tidak henti-hentinya menghibur orang-orang di berbagai negara.

"Tapi kau masih ada pikiran untuk melamarnya, kan?" tanya reporter lain yang berambut hitam pekat dan berwajah Timur Tengah. Draco tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Hermione hanya tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dan tanpa disadari, Draco langsung mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan berhasil merebut _semua_ perhatian para wartawan yang hadir di _red carpet_ tersebut.

* * *

><p>Semenjak <em>red carpet<em>, Draco dan Hermione tidak lagi diberi nama _The Cutest British Couple_ tetapi, mereka menyebut kedua sejoli tersebut _Most Romantic Couple of the Year_. Hermione hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat reaksi para wartawan dan fans Draco yang sangat antusias dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Terutama sikap Draco saat ditanyai kapan akan melamar Hermione dan fans serta para wartawan langsung membuat drama yang _cukup_ menarik untuk disimak.

Tidak henti-hentinya pula setiap hari media lokal memberitakan tentang kemenangan band Draco di Malam Penghargaan tersebut. Hampir setiap hari Hermione melihat wajah Draco di koran, majalah, ataupun internet. Semakin hari, Draco semakin terkenal dan semakin banyak pula fans Draco.

Seperti yang sudah Draco beritakan, bahwa selama Musim Panas, band Draco akan mengadakan _tour_ keliling Eropa yang diawali di kota Manchester dan diakhiri di kota London. Hermione harus bersabar dengan kepergian Draco selama 3 bulan untuk _tour_. Toh Hermione masih bisa menyaksikan konser Draco secara gratis di Manchester atau kota manapun yang Hermione suka. Tetapi, kesibukan Hermione lah yang menghalangi itu semua.

Dan hari ini, Hermione memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya di rumah sakit. Draco baru saja mengirimi kabar kalau dia baru saja mendarat di Milan, Italia. Hermione tersenyum membaca pesan Draco dan dia langsung membalas pesan tersebut dengan kata-kata, "Jaga diri di sana. Jangan macam-macam. _I love you,_"

Setelah membalas pesan dari Draco tersebut, Hermione mendapat email dari Harry yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Potter mengundangnya untuk makan malam di rumah Harry nanti malam. Hermione tersenyum membacanya. Sudah sekian lama mereka tidak mengadakan makan malam bersama seperti ini. Harry juga mengatakan bahwa Ron juga diundang. Harry juga menambahkan bahwa makan malam ini bermaksud untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertama anaknya, James Potter.

Setelah mengecek bahwa dia tidak ada janji lagi dengan pasien, Hermione langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan meminta izin kepada para perawat untuk pulang lebih awal.

* * *

><p>Draco sedang berada di dalam <em>tour bus<em> nya saat Hermione memberi tahu bahwa dia akan makan malam dengan The Potters yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun James yang pertama. Draco hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ingin berada di antara mereka semua.

Saat ini, Draco sedang menuju ke Stuttgart, Jerman, setelah menghabiskan dua hari yang cukup melelahkan di Barcelona. Dia sangat ingin kembali menuju Inggris dan berkumpul dengan sahabat, keluarga, dan pacarnya. Tetapi, dia juga punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Draco sangat rindu kepada Hermione yang sudah ditinggalnya selama satu bulan tersebut. Dia sangat rindu senyumannya, tawanya, suaranya, terutama dia sangat rindu dengan ciuman-ciuman yang Hermione berikan.

"Hey, Draco, kau mau makan?" tanya Theo yang berbagi _tour bus_ bersama Draco. Anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Theo membuat makanannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali makanan saat di Barcelona. Tetapi, daripada dia sendirian di dalam _bunk_ dan menyiksa dirinya karena dia sangat rindu kepada Hermione, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemani Theo makan di tempat bersantai di dalam _tour bus_ nya yang cukup besar tersebut.

Akhirnya, Draco duduk di hadapan Theo yang sedang memakan daging asap dan kentang tumbuk yang dia masak sendiri. Draco hanya melihatnya dan membuat Theo berhenti makan sebentar karena melihat tatapan Draco yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"_What?_" tanya Theo dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Draco langsung memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah Theo yang sangat tidak sopan tersebut. Yup. Berbicara sambil makan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Nott," desis Draco sambil meminum sebotol soda yang dia ambil sebelumnya di dalam kulkas. Theo hanya tertawa lalu menelan makanannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau makan tetapi kau melihatku makan seperti kau orang yang tidak pernah makan sebelumnya," kata Theo sambil nyengir. Draco hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan meminum sodanya lagi. Mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Theo memang kadang-kadang sedikit membingungkan.

"Aku hanya bosan di dalam _bunk_. _I miss my girlfriend_,"

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?" tanya Theo. Draco menggeleng. Dia memang belum sempat menelepon Hermione karena kesibukan Hermione. Sebenarnya, sore itu Draco sedang sangat santai. Tetapi, saat dia sedang santai dan ingin menelepon Hermione, gadisnya sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk telepon. Dan sekarang, Hermione sedang makan malam dengan keluarga Harry yang pastinya Draco tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"Telepon dia! Daripada kau mati karena rindu dengannya," kata Theo sambil menyeringai. Draco hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mengambil gitarnya yang diletakkan begitu saja di samping kulkas. Dia mulai memainkan melodi-melodi dari beberapa lagunya.

"Dia sangat sibuk. Tadi sore saja saat aku ingin meneleponnya, dia sangat sibuk di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa meneleponku. Dan malam ini saat aku ingin meneleponnya, dia sedang ada makan malam dengan keluarga Harry," jawab Draco sambil mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang Theo ketahui berjudul _I Miss You_ ***1)**.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menghubunginya setelah makan malam nanti?" tanya Theo. Draco hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Theo menghabiskan makan malamnya yang ditemani suara Draco yang serak-serak basah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, laptop yang ada di samping piring Theo berbunyi. Draco meliriknya dan melihat bahwa dia mendapatkan panggilan dari akun Skype nya yang tidak pernah dia _sign out_. Dia melihat ada foto Hermione menyertainya. Draco langsung mengambil laptopnya dan meletakkannya di pahanya. Dia tersenyum gembira dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. Membuat Theo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Draco!_" Draco melihat wajah Hermione dari layar laptopnya. Rambut panjangnya yang dipotong sampai pundak itu membuat Hermione tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan sangat cantik. Draco tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat melihat kekasihnya dari layar laptopnya.

"Hey, _baby_," kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. Draco baru sadar bahwa Hermione tidak sendirian. Ada Harry, Ginny, dan Ron di sekitar mereka. Draco juga melihat kalau Ginny menggendong anak mereka yang baru berusia satu tahun tersebut, James.

"_Aku boleh meminjam laptop Harry untuk menghubungimu. Handphone dan iPad ku semuanya habis baterainya. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengisi ulangnya._" Hermione tersenyum.

"_Hey, Draco! Wow kau terlihat jauh lebih tua di kamera!_" kata Ron sambil tertawa. Draco langsung mendelik ke arah Ron yang baru saja dipukul pundaknya oleh Hermione. Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Draco dan reaksi Hermione karena perkataannya.

"Hey kalian semua! Bagaimana makan malamnya? Aku berharap aku di sana sekarang! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan James! Uh, _Happy birthday Jamie boo!_" kata Draco. Pria berambut pirang platinum itu bisa melihat James yang terlihat _excited _dan ceria melihat Draco. Theo menyeringai dari balik laptop Draco. Geleng-geleng dengan tingkah Draco. Tetapi, Theo tidak menyalahkannya. Theo juga rindu dengan keluarga, teman-teman, juga kekasihnya yang berada di Inggris.

"_Makan malamnya luar biasa! Ginny sangat jago masak seperti ibunya. Dan kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan James?_" tanya Hermione pura-pura cemburu. Draco tertawa melihat tingkah Hermione yang sangat dia rindukan.

"_Yeah, sepertinya James juga ingin melihatmu, Draco. Bagaimana _tour_ mu?_" tanya Harry yang berada di belakang Hermione.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Mione. Dan, _tour_ ku sangat luar biasa. Bertemu banyak fans di luar sana! Aku bahkan diberi hadiah boneka beruang yang sangat besar saat aku di Paris dari seorang anak yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun! Katanya boneka itu diberikan khusus untuk Hermione," jawab Draco sambil tertawa. Draco juga bisa melihat kedua pipi Hermione memerah saat Draco memberi tahu bahwa dia diberi sebuah hadiah boneka beruang dari fans Draco yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Dan Draco juga selalu mengigau tentangmu Hermione!" tiba-tiba Theo duduk di samping Draco. Rupanya dia sudah selesai makan dan langsung bergabung dengan Draco. Ron, Harry, dan Ginny tertawa mendengarnya. Tetapi Hermione hanya tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"_Hermione juga! Dia bahkan memanggilku Draco beberapa kali! _For God's sake!" kata Ron dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Theo tertawa dan membuat kedua pipi Draco merona merah juga. Hermione langsung mendelik dan menepuk pantat Ron dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

"_Well, Hermione, sepertinya kami akan meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Draco. Dah, Draco! Kau dapat salam dari James!_" kata Ginny yang langsung meninggalkan Hermione, diikuti dengan Harry.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua mendapatkan waktu untuk berdua. Theo juga langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco karena dia ingin mandi. Padahal saat meninggalkan Barcelona beberapa jam yang lalu, dia sudah mandi. Theo yang aneh.

Saat mereka ditinggal berdua begitu saja, Draco menceritakan banyak sekali pengalaman tentang _tour_ keliling Eropa nya kali ini. Draco terlihat sangat bersemangat dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak sabar untuk mengadakan konsernya di London yang masih akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Hermione juga mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Draco. Dia sangat merindukan bagaimana Draco selalu datang ke rumah sakit saat jam makan siang dan memberikan makan siang untuk Hermione atau membawa Hermione keluar dan makan siang bersama. Hermione juga menceritakan bahwa dia mendapatkan pasien yang sangat rewel karena dia takut disuntik, tidak mau diperiksa, tetapi maunya mengatur dan menuntut Hermione untuk segera mengobatinya. Draco tertawa saat Hermione menceritakan hal tersebut.

"_Kau sedang menuju kemana?_" tanya Hermione. Draco langsung melihat jadwal _tour_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Konser-konser yang sudah dilaksanakan sudah dicoret dengan spidol berwarna merah. Dan Draco melihat jadwal teratas yang belum dicoret. Dia langsung melihat ke _webcam_ nya lagi.

"Aku sedang menuju ke Stuttgart, Jerman. Sebenarnya kita bisa saja naik pesawat dari Barcelona menuju Stuttgart. Tetapi, Neville bersikeras untuk memakai _tour_ _bus_ agar dia lebih sering melihat pemandangan jalan-jalan di Eropa. Padahal kita sudah sering sekali _tour _keliling Eropa seperti ini," kata Draco dengan nada yang terdengar bosan. Draco memang paling malas dengan perjalanan darat seperti ini. Belum lagi kalau ada macet. Dia pasti akan marah-marah tidak jelas dan menyalahkan sang supir mengapa lewat jalan macet. Yeah, tipikal seorang Malfoy.

"_Uh, Draco, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Pansy dan Ron sudah berpamitan. __Akan ku hubungi kau kalau aku sudah sampai rumah,_" kata Hermione. Wajah Draco langsung cemberut. Dia baru saja berbahagia karena mendapatkan _Skype Call_ dari kekasihnya, tetapi kemudian dia pergi lagi.

"Uh, baiklah." Draco terlihat tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Tetapi dia tidak mau keras kepala juga. Dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Hermione, apalagi dengan posisinya yang sedang jauh dari Hermione.

"_Baiklah, Sayang. _I love you,"

"_I love you more,_"

* * *

><p>Hermione tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat dia mengetahui bahwa Draco sedang menuju ke London setelah konsernya dua hari yang lalu diadakan di Birmingham. Memang di akhir <em>tour <em>nya, manajemen band Draco menambahkan beberapa kota di Inggris sebelum akhirnya berakhir di London. Hermione bahkan sempat datang langsung ke konsernya di Belfast tanpa sepengetahuan Draco. Walaupun akhirnya, Hermione menghampiri Draco di belakang panggung.

Dan saat ini, Hermione sudah mengajak Ron, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Logan, dan Fleur untuk datang ke konser Draco _gratis_. Tentu saja Draco memberikan tiket gratis kepada kekasihnya dan juga teman-temannya. Malfoy Senior pun tidak lupa diajak Draco untuk menonton konser anak tunggalnya tersebut.

Hermione datang paling awal saat dia sudah sampai di arena tempat konser band Draco diadakan. Walaupun konser diadakan tiga jam lagi, tetapi, tempat tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh ribuan manusia. Baik muda atau tua, maupun laki-laki atau perempuan. Banyak dari mereka yang membawa tulisan-tulisan bertuliskan "I (heart) DRACO" atau "I (heart) VINCENT" atau bahkan yang lebih parah lagi "MARRY ME DRACO!" dan yang paling parah serta hampir membuat Hermione pingsan sekaligus membunuhnya adalah tulisan "DRACO, I'M PREGNANT! MARRY ME!"

Tentu Hermione sudah ratusan kali berursan dengan fans Draco, terutama para remaja perempuan, yang terkadang sangat menjengkelkan. Ada dari mereka yang sangat baik dan mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan Hermione dengan Draco, ada juga yang menghujat habis-habisan Hermione _secara langsung_. Biasanya yang seperti itu, Hermione bertemu di mall atau tempat-tempat umum. Awalnya Hermione sangat terganggu dengan hal tersebut dan pernah berpikiran unntuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Draco. Tetapi, karena dukungan moral dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan Draco serta beberapa fans pendukung Dramione, Hermione tidak terganggu lagi dan mulai merasa lega.

Hermione langsung menuju pintu masuk dan menunggu yang lainnya untuk datang. Saat Hermione berjalan menuju pintu masuk, hampir semua mata tertuju pada dokter muda tersebut. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hermione hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan berusaha untuk tetap sopan. Bahkan sempat ada yang berteriak "Itu Hermione Granger! Pacarnya Draco!" dan beberapa gadis yang membawa tulisan-tulisan yang bertuliskan cukup ekstrem tadi langsung menyembunyikan tulisan tersebut dan salah tingkah. Hermione hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ke sumber suara.

Mendengar nama Hermione disebutkan, para _bodyguard_ yang berbadan besar dan bergaya sangat sangar langsung mencari Hermione dan mengawalnya untuk menuju ke pintu masuk. Hermione awalnya menolak dan tidak mau dikawal seperti seorang Ratu Inggris. Tetapi, nyalinya kalah dengan wajah _bodyguard_ tersebut yang cukup menyeramkan. Akhirnya, dengan lambaian tangan terakhir, Hermione langsung dikawal oleh _bodyguard_ tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku masih menunggu teman-teman dan kakakku untuk datang. Oh, Malfoy Senior juga akan datang," kata Hermione. _Bodyguard_ yang cukup sangar itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Hermione cukup merinding melihat tingkah _bodyguard_ yang memang sangat cocok untuk pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Mr. Finnigan," kata _bodyguard_ yang berbadan besar, bertato naga di tangan kanannya, dan berkulit cukup gelap tersebut. Hermione mengangguk. Dia sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan Seamus Finnigan, manajer dari band Draco tersebut.

Akhirnya, Hermione bertemu dengan Seamus yang memakai sebuah kaos hitam bertuliskan "CREW" di dadanya. Tanda _crew_ juga dikalungkan di lehernya. Wajah Seamus langsung terlihat bersemangat saat melihat Hermione yang memasuki sebuah ruangan di belakang panggung tersebut.

"Ah! Dr. Granger!" sapa Seamus. Dia memang selalu memanggil Hermione dengan gelar yang dimiliki Hermione. Hal tersebut awalnya kurang nyaman bagi Hermione. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia _mencoba_ untuk menyamankan dirinya dengan panggilan yang Seamus berikan.

"Hey, Seamus. Uh, orang tua Draco akan datang. Sudah kau siapkan kursi khusus untuk mereka, kan?" tanya Hermione. Seamus tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kami memang sengaja untuk tidak menjual tiket barisan paling depan untuk orang luar. Karena para personil band sudah memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari untuk teman dan keluarga mereka," jawab Seamus dengan _sangat_ formal. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan jawaban Seamus. Dokter muda tersebut cukup menyukai Seamus karena dia sangat sopan dan menghargai teman-teman dari masing-masing personil band.

"Para personil band masih di hotel sekarang. Mereka mungkin akan datang satu jam sebelum naik pentas," kata Seamus lagi. Wajah Hermione terlihat _sedikit _murung saat mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Tentu saja artis utama nya baru akan datang saat mendekati jam tampil. Hermione sudah hafal dengan hal tersebut, karena dia sudah berkali-kali datang ke konser Draco.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di luar," jawab Hermione yang langsung membalikkan badannya. Tetapi, Seamus langsung menahan Hermione.

"Kau bisa tunggu di ruang _crew_. Sebut saja nama temanmu yang akan datang dan aku akan memastikan mereka juga akan bersamamu," kata Seamus. Hermione mengangguk lalu memberikan nama-nama yang akan datang ke konser tersebut. Seamus tentu saja sudah terbiasa mendengar nama-nama yang sering Draco undang tersebut. Jadi, dia sudah cukup hapal wajah-wajah mereka.

Selama Hermione menunggu di ruang panitia, Hermione diberi macam-macam suguhan. Seperti minuman bersoda, _milkshake_, bahkan sampai _beer_ sekalipun. Tetapi Hermione menolak semua dengan halus. Dia sedang tidak lapar dan tidak haus juga. Dan saat Hermione menunggu, Hermione bisa melihat kedua Malfoy Senior memasuki ruang panitia yang ditemani Seamus. Mereka terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya. Walaupun Hermione sudah tujuh tahun berpacaran dengan Draco, tetapi, melihat kedua orang tua Draco yang sudah terlihat semakin tua itu masih saja mendebarkan.

Lucius, ayah Draco, langsung mengetahui bahwa ada Hermione di ruangan tersebut. Pria berambut pirang platinum yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan milik Draco itu langsung menghampiri Hermione dan tersenyum kecil dengan kekasih anak tunggalnya tersebut. Hermione langsung berdiri dan memberikan hormatnya kepada Lucius dan mengajak Lucius untuk berjabat tangan. Narcissa, ibu Draco, terlihat cukup _excited_ melihat Hermione. Dia jauh lebih ramah daripada Lucius dan hal tersebut membuat Hermione jauh lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol bersama ibunya Draco tersebut.

"Hermione_, my future daughter-in-law!_" kata Narcissa langsung memeluk Hermione dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi dokter muda tersebut. Hermione tersenyum dengan sikap Narcissa yang sangat ramah dan memanggilnya sebagai _future daughter-in-law_ membuat Hermione cukup grogi dan juga _sedikit _nyaman.

"Halo, Mrs. Malfoy. Apa kabar?" tanya Hermione dengan sopan.

"Aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Narcissa sejak pertama kita bertemu, ingat? Dan ya, aku merasa sangat baik. Apalagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu di konser Draco malam ini. bagaimana denganmu, _Sweetheart_?" tanya Narcissa dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Uh, aku sedang cukup sibuk menghadapi para pasien di rumah sakit. Tetapi, tentu saja, aku sangat menikmatinya." Hermione tersenyum dan wajah Narcissa menggambarkan wajah yang cukup bangga dan senang.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Hermione saat melihat ayah Draco yang wajahnya masih terlihat cukup angkuh. Hermione masih belum berani memanggilnya dengan hanya nama depannya. Tidak seperti Narcissa yang ingin dipanggil dengan nama depannya saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miss Granger. _Thanks for asking,_" jawab Lucius dengan gayanya yang memang kaku tersebut. Hermione tidak mau meneruskan obrolannya dengan Lucius karena dia memang tidak bisa mengobrol dengan orang kaku seperti Lucius. Tetapi, Narcissa langsung mengajaknya duduk dan mengobrol tentang macam-macam. Narcissa bahkan menyinggung soal pernikahan yang membuat Hermione hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama kemudian, semua teman-teman Hermione dan Draco datang. Ginny tidak membawa James kali ini. Dia hanya berdua dengan Harry. Ron dan Pansy datang bersamaan dengan Logan dan Fleur yang baru pulang dari Amerika beberapa minggu yang lalu. Semuanya langsung terlihat cukup canggung saat melihat ada Malfoy Senior bersama Hermione. Tetapi Narcissa berusaha agar mencairkan suasana dan tidak membuat suasana menjadi tambah canggung.

"Hey, VIPs," kata Seamus yang tiba-tiba datang. Semua yang disebut _para VIP_ tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya kepada pria tersebut. Lucius terlihat _sedikit_ tidak terima dipanggil _VIPs_. Tetapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat suasana gembira itu menjadi keruh.

"Kalian bisa langsung menuju ke depan panggung sekarang. Draco dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di jalan. Untuk teman-teman personil band, kalian bisa langsung mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman tetapi tetap di barisan paling depan. Dan untuk para orang tua personil, kalian bisa ikut denganku," kata Seamus dengan senyuman yang cukup memesona. Dan dalam sekejap, para tamu VIP itupun langsung menuju ke area penonton.

Hermione bisa melihat lautan manusia di depan panggung. Tidak seperti konser band ini biasanya, kali ini mereka _benar-benar_ memiliki tempat duduk. Biasanya, hanya ada panggung dan lapangan. Bukan _indoor_ seperti ini. Mengingatkan Hermione dengan konser pembuka _tour_ tiga bulan yang lalu di Manchester.

Melihat Logan dan Fleur sudah duduk, Hermione langsung duduk di samping kakaknya itu. Logan tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat ceria tersebut. Mereka lalu mengobrol tentang bulan madu Logan dan Fleur di Amerika. Aksen Amerika Logan kembali seperti semula dan membuat Hermione sangat gemas.

"Mengapa setiap konser seperti ini itu selalu ada _opening act_ nya?" tanya Logan jengkel saat dia melihat sebuah band pendatang baru yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang belum pernah Hermione dengar sebelumnya.

"Supaya penonton penasaran, supaya nama mereka semakin terdongkrak. Aku akui, lagunya tidak terlalu buruk," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan seksama alunan musik rock bercampur pop yang sangat Hermione sukai. Memang musiknya tidak terlalu rock seperti musik Draco. Tetapi, Hermione cukup menyukainya.

"Tetapi aku kesini kan untuk menonton Draco. Bukan mereka!" protes Logan sambil cemberut.

"Mereka akan tampil nanti sampai kau puas, Logie," kata Fleur dengan aksen Perancisnya yang sangat kental. Logan tersenyum lalu mencium Fleur dan membuat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

Hampir satu setengah jam, tiga band pembuka, tampil. Sekarang saatnya band Draco untuk naik panggung. Lampu mulai dipadamkan dan Hermione bisa mendengar gebukan drum dari Neville sudah mulai terdengar. Lalu kemudian suara bass dari Vincent terdengar di pengeras suara. Selanjutnya, suara khas dari gitar Gibson milik Theo bergabung di pengeras suara. Semua penonton langsung bersorak dan tak lama kemudian, suara Draco menyapa para penonton terdengar di pengeras suara juga.

"_HELLO LONDON!_" teriak Draco dari mikrofonnya. Jantung Hermione langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara Draco yang sangat dia rindukan tersebut. Memang sebelumnya dia sudah menonton di elfast, tetapi tetap saja dia sangat merindukan Draco. Sangat, sangat merindukannya.

Dan dengan aba-aba dari Neville, lampu di panggung mulai menyala-nyala, penonton berteriak heboh, dan hampir semuanya tidak duduk di tempat. Hermione juga bisa merasakan bahwa dia mulai berdiri dan ikut melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan oleh Neville, Vincent, dan Theo. Teriakan penonton semakin menjadi-jadi saat _spotlight_ mengikuti gerak-gerik Draco yang malam itu memakai sebuah jins berwarna hitam, sebuah kaos berwarna biru gelap bergambar bendera Amerika dan tidak berlengan, lalu sebuah topi berwarna biru gelap yang dibalik, lalu sebuah sepatu _Converse _berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai banyak sekali _bracelet_ di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Hermione sangat menyukai penampilan Draco setiap konser. Sangat kasual dan jauh dari kesan _Malfoy_ nya. Dia tidak memakai setelan jas yang biasa dia pakai kalau dia bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Setiap _manggung_, Draco jauh dari kesan formal. Dia selalu tampil dengan kaos oblong. Terutama jika Musim Panas. Tetapi jika dia menghadiri sebuah acara formal, paling tidak Draco memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai sikunya.

Hermione pun bisa melihat Draco menuju ke belakang panggung dan mengambil sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat tua yang Hermione ingat, ada nama Hermione terukir di leher gitar tersebut. Hermione tersenyum dan dia sangat menyukai Draco jika dia memakai gitar berwarna cokelat tua tersebut. Gitar tersebut merupakan pemberian Hermione saat Natal lima tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah! Lagu pertama untuk kalian diambil dari album kami yang sudah cukup lama. Lagu ini juga aku persembahkan untuk gadis yang sangat cantik di hadapanku saat ini," kata Draco dari mikrofonnya. Semua penonton berteriak heboh saat wajah Hermione kemudian muncul di sebuah layar raksasa di samping kanan-kiri panggung. Hermione juga baru menyadari bahwa ada kamera di hadapannya saat ini. Kedua pipinya langsung merona merah saat dia melihat Draco yang mengedipkan matanya.

"Ini dia! _The Rock Show!_"

* * *

><p>Hampir lebih dari dua jam Hermione menikmati konser terakhir dari rangkaian <em>tour<em> keliling Eropa The UnderPants. Hermione hapal semua lagu yang dibawakan pada malam itu. Bahkan Hermione sudah hapal lagu-lagu terbaru yang dibawakan di tengah-tengah konser. Dan para penonton pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hermione. Bernyanyi bersama, melompat-lompat bersama, dan berteriak histeris jika personil favoritnya ditangkap oleh kamera dan wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas dengan layar raksasa di samping kanan-kiri panggung.

Hermione juga salut dengan cara Draco berinteraksi dengan fans nya. Dari bagaimana dia menyapa mereka, bagaimana dia mengajak para penonton ikut bernyanyi, bagaimana Draco membawa suasana tetap hidup dan tidak membosankan, juga bagaimana Draco menggoda para gadis yang membawa tulisan-tulisan aneh yang Hermione lihat sebelum dia masuk ke tempat konser. Draco memang benar-benar berbakat dalam bidang _entertainment_ dan hal tersebut membuat Hermione semakin jatuh hati dengan kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun tersebut.

Saat konser akan berakhir, Draco sudah terlihat lelah dan keringat mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya juga suda terengah-engah dan rambut pirang platinumnya sudah acak-acakan. Topinya memang sudah dilepas di tengah-tengah sebuah lagu yang sangat bersemangat. Tetapi, Draco mengambil sebuah gitar akustik. Para _crew_ sudah menyiapkan tiga kursi di atas panggung di dekat masing-masing personil. Tanpa dikomando dua kali, semua personil band nya duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening dan Draco terlihat sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, lagu selanjutnya adalah sebuah lagu yang aku tulis dua hari yang lalu. Aku menulisnya saat perjalanan menuju London dan saat aku menulis lagu ini, aku baru saja melakukakn _Skype Call _dengan kekasihku. Theo saksinya," mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco, seluruh penonton bersorak heboh dan Logan juga mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hermione. Draco menatap Hermione sambil mengedipkan matanya yang bertemu dengan mata Hermione.

"Jadi beruntung kalian datang di konser malam ini. Lagu yang masih sangat baru dan belum pernah dinyanyikan dimanapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagu ini disetujui oleh perusahaan rekaman atau tidak. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin menyanyikannya, itu saja," sambung Draco lagi sambil tertawa. Penonton semakin berteriak histeris. Hermione merasakan pusing yang menjalar ke kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Draco. Rasa bangga bercampur malu menghantui perasaannya saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan badannya gemetar. Dia tidak tahu harus terus menatap Draco atau membuang tatapannya. Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Otak jeniusnya serasa berhenti bekerja saat Draco melakukan hal ini.

"Tetapi aku memiliki sebuah syarat. Kalau hal selanjutnya yang akan ku lakukan berhasil, maka aku akan menyanyikannya di hadapan kalian semua. Tetapi kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu baru ini tetapi menggantinya dengan lagu lain yang kami ubah akustik," kata Draco sambil cengar-cengir. Badan Hermione semakin dingin dan tubuhnya berguncang. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya dan tidak mau tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan Draco. Reaksi penontonpun lebih membuat Hermione merinding. Banyak yang tidak setuju dan ada yang berteriak untuk langsung saja lanjutkan. Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa dia memiliki firasat yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya tetapi dia tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin, Hermione Granger, yang duduk di barisan depan ini, untuk naik ke atas panggung sekarang juga," kata Draco sambil memasang wajahnya yang paling membuat Hermione meleleh. Kedua pipi Hermione memerah dan dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir rasional. Apa yang akan Draco lakukan? Penonton pun semakin heboh berteriak dan semakin membuat kedua telinga Hermione sakit karena teriakan mereka benar-benar sulit untuk ditolerir. Badan Hermione yang gemetar itu pun masih menolak untuk beranjak dari tempatnya yang nyaman. Dia sama sekali belum pernah naik ke atas panggung dan menjadi sorotan utama sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali menghadiri konser Draco. Tetapi naik ke atas panggung? Belum pernah sama sekali.

"Ayo, Hermione, naiklah ke atas," kata Logan sedikit berteriak karena suasana semakin gaduh karena Draco sudah menyuruh Hermione naik ke atas pentas lagi. Hermione masih belum bereaksi. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat bingung dan sebagian dari dirinya menolak untuk naik ke atas panggung yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

"Ayo, Hermione! Naiklah!" teriak Ron kali ini. Hermione juga bisa mendengarkan teriakan senada dari Pansy, Harry, Ginny, bahkan Fleur. Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk naik ke atas panggung. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dia merasakan lututnya sangat lemas. Dia masih tidak mau naik ke atas dan tambah menjadi sorotan. Hermione melirik sebentar ke layar raksasa yang berada di samping panggung. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sedang berjalan menuju panggung dengan kaki yang gemetar. Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mulai berjalan lebih sedikit mantap.

Saat sudah sampai di bibir panggung, Hermione melihat beberapa _bodyguard_ membantunya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Dia tidak memperdulikan penonton yang semakin heboh bersorak sorai karena setiap gerak-geriknya terlihat jelas di layar raksasa tersebut. Kepercayaan diri Hermione surut saat dia sudah sampai di atas panggung. Semuanya hilang, badannya semakin dingin, tubuhnya gemetar, dan dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir rasional – well, untuk sementara, tentu saja – serta teriakan para penonton yang membuatnya semakin demam panggung.

Hermione semakin tidak berani untuk melihat ke arah penonton. Melihat Logan ataupun salah satu sahabatnya pun dia tidak berani. Sekujur tubuhnya rasanya kaku dan dia menolak untuk mendekati Draco yang seolah-olah terlihat sangat bercahaya karena dia disinari oleh _spotlight_.

"Ayo, Hermione," panggil Draco. Bibirnya lepas dari mikrofonnya tetapi Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya. Tetapi, hanya suara Draco yang bisa didengarnya. Suara teriakan para penonton seolah-olah tidak terdengar sama sekali. Dia hanya melihat Draco di tengah panggung tersebut. Draco yang sedang berdiri, menatap Hermione dan mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Hermione untuk menggenggamnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat berharap.

Akhirnya, Hermione berada di tengah panggung bersama Draco. Dia menggenggam tangan Draco dengan sangat kencang. Draco bisa merasakan bahwa Hermione sangat grogi dan ketakutan dari cara Hermione menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, sedingin es. Draco tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hermione untuk membantu Hermione rileks. Tetapi, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu karena hal tersebut membuat penonton semakin berteriak histeris dan membuat Hermione sangat _sangat_ kaku.

"Hermione?" bisik Draco ditelinga Hermione. Gadis jenius tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Tetapi matanya menolak untuk menatap lautan manusia di hadapannya. Dia juga menolak untuk melihat ke samping panggung dimana layar raksasa tersebut menampilkan _hanya_ Draco dan Hermione yang disinari oleh _spotlight_.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian semua diam dan tenang." Suara Draco terdengar jelas dan lantang di mikrofonnya. Selanjutnya, seperti sihir, arena konser tersebut yang tadinya gaduh seperti sarang lebah yang jatuh ke tanah, berubah menjadi sebuah kuburan Belanda yang sangat sunyi. Bahkan para _crew_ yang berada di atas panggung dan personil band lainnya juga ikut diam. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa di kepala jeniusnya.

"Uh, okay, sebenarnya... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan sejak lama," Draco mulai berbicara di mikrofonnya. Kepercayaandirinya seolah-olah hilang. Yang Hermione lihat hanyalah Draco yang pemalu dan kurang percaya diri. Jauh dari apa yang Hermione kenal selama ini. Dan mengejutkannya lagi, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menginterupsi Draco.

"Aku tahu kita sudah bersama sejak kita SMA,"

Hening.

"Kita sudah melalui segalanya bersama. Dari kau dihujat habis-habisan oleh fansku, dan aku serta sahabat-sahabatmu, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Logan, serta Fleur yang menyemangatimu bahwa mereka hanya mengatakan omong kosong tentangmu. Mereka tidak tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu. Mereka tidak tahu betapa luar biasanya seorang Hermione Granger. Dan mereka tidak tahu betapa manis, baik, dan cantiknya bidadariku,"

Semakin hening.

"Dan selama tujuh tahun kita bersama, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu." Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco semakin erat. Hermione menatap lekat-lekat mata kelabu milik Draco yang menggambarkan sejuta perasaan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Hermione dengan jelas. Ada rasa percaya diri dan panik jadi satu di sana. Tetapi, Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Draco rasakan. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan Draco semakin erat.

"Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu... uh... apa... apa kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?" Draco langsung menodongkan mikrofonnya ke mulut Hermione yang terkunci rapat. Hermione sangat grogi dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Tentu saja dia harus menjawab "Iya," tetapi karena suasana yang sangat membuat Hermione grogi, dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco tersebut.

Dia bisa merasakan ibu jari di tangan Draco yang sedang dia genggam mengusap tangannya dengan lembut. Memberikan Hermione sedikit ketenangan dan dia mulai bisa rileks saat dia merasakan ibu jari Draco melakukan gerakan memutar tersebut. Dia tersenyum kepada Draco yang membuat Draco juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Of course I love you_," jawab Hermione. Dan seperti petir di siang bolong, suasana di arena gaduh kembali. Ribuan penonton yang sedang menyaksikan momen tersebut berteriak histeris kembali. Terutama para gadis remaja yang sangat mengidolakan Draco. Hermione bisa merasakan dia mundur satu langkah karena dia melompat kaget. Draco tertawa dan memberikan isyarat kepada penonton untuk diam kembali.

Hermione langsung menelan ludahnya saat dia merasakan bahwa tangan Draco tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya. Dia bisa melihat Draco langsung memutar gitarnya ke punggungnya dan dia merogoh saku celananya. Dan yang semakin membuat Hermione ingin pingsan adalah ketika Draco berlutut di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati dan Draco membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian dan terbuat dari emas putih berada di dalam kotak kecil tersebut. Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar dan dia menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hermione Jean Granger, tidak ada lagi dokter-dokter di luar sana yang bisa menyuntikkan cinta ke hatiku, tidak ada lagi dokter-dokter di luar sana yang bisa membiuskan kasih sayang ke tubuhku, dan tidak ada lagi dokter-dokter yang bisa memberikanku resep untuk menghentikan rasa rinduku kepadamu. Jadi... di hadapan kedua orang tuaku, maukah kau, Hermione Jean Granger, sahabatku, tutorku, kakakku, dan kekasihku, menjadi belahan jiwaku, menjadi pendamping hidupku, hidup denganku selamanya? Maukah kau menerima cincin ini? Dan maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Untuk kali ini, Draco membiarkan para penonton bersorak histeris. Dia membiarkan para penonton untuk heboh mendengar dan menyaksikan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dan dia juga membiarkan Hermione untuk menyiapkan jawaban yang siap dia terima, apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Hermione. Dan Hermione sendiri, dia menggenggam erat tangan Draco yang tadi sempat melepaskan genggamannya. Dia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, bahkan dia bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas. Momen seperti ini sudah dia tunggu sejak lama, sudah dia tunggu sejak dia tahu bahwa Harry menikahi Ginny, Ron bertunangan Pansy, dan Logan melepas masa lajangnya dengan Fleur. Dia sudah menantikan momen ini lebih lama dari yang dia pikirkan.

Tinggal bersama dengan Draco. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Draco, dan membangun kehidupan sebagai keluarga besama Draco. Angan-angan Hermione selama ini akhirnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dengan kata-kata romantis yang keluar dari bibir Draco, di tengah-tengah konser Draco, konser terakhir dari rangkaian _tour _keliling Eropanya. Semua menari-nari di pikiran Hermione dan air mata Hermione semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

Akhirnya, dengan sebuah tarikan nafas yang sangat dalam, dia mulai bisa mengontrol emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Dia mulai bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya, dan dia juga sudah mulai bisa mengontrol air matanya. Dia menatap kedua mata kelabu Draco yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan jawaban Hermione yang akan segera meluncur dari bibirnya. Hermione langsung mengambil mikrofon yang ada di tangan Draco dan _nyaris_ menempelkannya di bibirnya sendiri.

Hermione bisa mendengarkan para penonton mulai meneriakinya untuk menerima lamaran Draco. Dia juga bisa mendengar sahabat serta kerabatnya mulai meneriaki hal yang sama. Hermione mulai membuka mulutnya. Mengambil nafas yang dalam lagi dan dia mulai menjawab, "_Yes_,"

Selanjutnya, Hermione bisa mendengar penonton semakin heboh berteriak dan bertepuk tangan dan Draco sudah berdiri kembali. Mengambil cincin yang ada di dalam kotak kecil tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari Hermione. Penonton sangat _sangat_ histeris saat melihat cincin bertahtakan berlian tersebut sudah terpasang dengan manis di jari Hermione.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Draco langsung memeluk Hermione dan menciumnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan dokter muda tersebut melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang vokalis. Suasana riuh dan penonton yang heboh menghiasi suasana romantis di antara mereka berdua. Kamera pun setia dengan Draco dan Hermione yang bercumbu di atas panggung tersebut. Air mata Hermione kembali mengalir dengan deras dan dia mengucapkan, "_I love you,_" di bibir Draco.

"_I love you more_," jawab Draco di sela-sela ciumannya.

Dan setelah itu, Draco langsung melepaskan pelukan Hermione dan menggandeng tangannya. Jemari mereka bertautan dan Hermione duduk di kursi yang tidak dia sadari rupanya sudah disiapkan di sebelah kursi Draco. Kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya _tunangannya_ itu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi tersebut. Kini Hermione bisa melihat dengan jelas para penonton yang berteriak heboh karena menyaksikan Draco yang melamarnya di tengah-tengah konsernya. Hermione merasa dia sedang berada di negeri dongeng. Senyuman yang sangat lebar tidak bisa dia hapus dari wajahnya. Air mata bahagia pun terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang sangat indah.

Akhirnya, sesuai janjinya, Draco menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dia tulis selama perjalanan ke London. Sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Untouchable _***2) **yang dia katakan bahwa lagu tersebut berbeda dengan musik-musik yang sudah pernah dia tulis sebelumnya. Draco mengatakan bahwa lagunya jauh lebih pop dan tidak ada unsur rock nya sama sekali. Ada beberapa yang merasa kecewa, tetapi mereka langsung diam saat mereka mulai mendengar Draco memetikkan gitarnya.

_Got the whole world up against us_

_They wanna see us fall_

_But our love is like a castle_

_They can't break down the walls_

_Like a force field all around us_

_Two hearts will keep us strong_

_Yeah, you got me, and I got you_

_We're so untouchable_

_Don't you worry about a thing_

_Don't worry 'cause a love like this is forever_

_They don't even know a thing_

_We'll show them that we're much better together_

_The love we got is so untouchable_

Dan di akhir lagu, Draco mencium Hermione lagi dan membisikkan betapa cinta dan sayangnya Draco kepada Hermione. Betapa dia tidak ingin Hermione meninggalkan dirinya dan betapa hancurnya Draco jika Hermione menjawab tidak.

Tetapi, seperti yang Draco nyanyikan, cinta mereka memang _untouchable_. Tidak peduli berapa banyak yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, tidak peduli betapa rumitnya hubungan mereka karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan tidak peduli bagaimana sulitnya membangun keharmonisan mereka berdua, mereka akan tetap selalu bersama. Akan selalu membantu dan mendorong satu sama lain untuk saling bersama dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Dan mereka juga akan memastikan bahwa mereka akan bahagia bersama. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sampai jumpa di konser selanjutnya, London! _And I love you, Hermione,_"

"_I love you more, Draco,_"

Dan baik Hermione maupun Draco, siap untuk membangun keluarga bersama. Untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama. Untuk membangun masa depan lebih cerah dan indah. Tidak peduli masalah apa yang menghadang, mereka akan menerjangnya dengan kekuatan cinta yang mereka miliki. Tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka, mereka akan tetap melawannya.

_Because the love they got is so untouchable._

- The End -

* * *

><p><strong><em>*1)<em>**_ I Miss You punya Blink 182 dan ***2) **Untouchable punya Big Time Rush_

_jadi... gimana ending dari fic ini? mengecewakan? memuaskan? biasa aja?_

_oh iya, inspirasi buat Skype Call pas di tour bus itu author dapet dari salah satu episode Big Time Rush di Season 4 yaitu Big Time Tour Bus yang Kendall Skype-an sama Jo, sama James juga. jadi disclaimer buat adegan itu *waduh* adalah Nickelodeon! haha #oke  
><em>

_dan author mau mengucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya, buat kalian semua yang udah baca, review, dan dukung fic ini dari awal. awalnya emang ragu-ragu bikin fic AU kaya gini. tapi lama kelamaan udah mulai percaya diri dan cara nulisnya juga udah dirapiin lagi. _

_makasih buat kalian semua yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal. makasih banget. kalian itu kalo cara kendaraannya, bahan bakar utama dari fic ini *aduuuh*_

_pokoknya aku makasih banget buat kalian semua yang gabisa disebutin satu satu. makasih makasih makasih makasih *heartshape*_

dan mulai beberapa bulan ke depan kayanya author gabakal terlalu aktif di sini karena udah mulai asik di sekolah *sedih* jadi author belom mikirin ada sequel apa enggak dari fic ini.

oke, pokoknya makasih sekali lagi makasih udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan review fic ini. love you all.

xoxo, Crazy For Kames *heartshape* *hugs*


End file.
